Downfall to Affection
by meijosui
Summary: An Ethiopian girl, Petra is living with her boyfriend finds out a dark secret in relation to the Shadow Realm. As complicated as it is, her boyfriend Ray works for Marik, which meant he is not as free to be with Petra. OCxOC to MarikxOC summary in story.
1. The Market Affair

**Own Characters**

Name: Petra Rosaline Tyrimelovan and Pete for nicknames  
>Age: 16<br>Nationality: Ethiopian  
>Eyes: Light Brown<br>Hair: Navy Strix with black braided locks up to her waists

Name:Ray Jules  
>Age 16<br>Nationality:Egyptian  
>Eyes: Dark hazel<br>Hair: Crew cut jet black hair

About: Petra is a student studying in Egypt but is living with her boyfriend Ray who is an Egyptian. Ray works in the marketing industry and she is dependent on him even if she works casually in the bar Alibi as a singer and a song writer. She is a headstrong girl but at times takes things in absent mindedness. She slowly unveils her boyfriend's secret and at times feels neglected but this feeling may be the last she has towards Ray. She also lives with Louise who is Ray's little sister and they get along well. She is studying archaeology, loves cats and she plays music as a reflection of her life. In her past she learnt about the Ethiopian history about Shadow Games, and one that is far worse than the Shadow Realm that is the Voidiatress. It is the Realm that created the Shadow Realm.

**Downfall to Affection by Meijosui**

Chapter 1- The Market Affair

In the place crowded with drunkards, unknown strangers and aristocrats, Petra the 'voice of an angel' waited for her cue to perform the final song the night. Her lover was in sight, smoking with a few of her school friends. Egypt wasn't the best place to hang out at night, especially evil agendas of the markets are happening. Since Petra knew the best was of spending her evening after school with her boyfriend who works in the Administration of Marketing, also dealing with the weirdest craze of Duel Monsters was one of the things. It was something along the line of retail or something but never really specified with him what was involved in his second year occupation she knew it would be safe to leave home in this time and have her boyfriend Ray take care of her. Her schooling was abroad in Alexandria of Egypt; new to the language and culture...learn a lot about the people and how Ray's work is closely related to its origins. Ethiopia was the home she had left to support her teenage lover. Only 16 they both chose the responsibility of an adult to live abroad from their families.

As the spotlights were illuminating in her eyes, she was ready to sing her final dedication to her life in Ethiopia. It was 'Dream' by The Cranberries, a song that meant something to her.

...

"This is Petra Rosaline, our finest vocalist with 'Dreams' by the Cranberries, give it up for the voice of an angel'!

Meanwhile the few breathtaking minutes of her song cover ended, she left the stage to meet Ray. With both of their eyes meeting one another of assurance, this kissed behind the curtains. "Pete, I have something for you..." Ray whispered to her as they broke their moment of kissing. "The clue is... it is a token of my heart...shiny and made of pure sapphire like my eyes..." he continued. "Just like your voice, I was the first to hear it in this bar."

Petra laughed, "Why thank you... and it's like you can't get any obvious than that... a necklace, right? I love your attempt of hinting but it never works here, you sound like you're advertising you know..." Ray pulled out a jewellery box for her and chained together the fine sapphire pendent of a leaf on her lean pale neck.

Ray then held her hands gently to the main bar with many unknown robed men whom seemed harmless. He then felt a calling from his mind with great authority in his voice. "_Now Rare Hunters, meet me at the head quarters as arranged, if late or not present in this meeting, I will see to it the Shadow Realm will await in calling." _

_Purple robes with gold collar chains; is this some cult with a pajama party? _Petra thought with hysteria. "Louise and Cameron will take you home tonight..." with a 10 second pause and a sharp edge to his change of voice "I have a meeting with my company babe." Ray informed Petra suddenly. "Alright I'll be waiting for you in the apartment...yah?" Petra cheerfully stated clueless of Ray's sudden change of plan. Petra joined Louise and Cameron out of the bar. She roughly combed her brunette hair and picked her pay check from the counter. _Alibi,_ the bar she calls her second home. She gazed at the neon sign with her hazel eyes. "You know I do wonder what Ray goes every time for work... I wonder if he could drop us at the bus stop... at least some courtesy..." Louise complained as three of them stepped outside.

~The Headquarter~

With all the assembly of Rare Hunters, Marik Ishtar in his purple robed attire waited for the remaining members to commence his meeting. Remembering what he had informed earlier to his worthless goons, he was growing impatient with his slave's punctuality to this meeting. He smirked knowing another soul to the Shadow Realm would make his momentarily satisfaction worthwhile. He is after all a 'pharaoh' in this joint and will be one after he achieved his long term goal and agenda of revenge sought in his earlier life. Slumping lazily in his thrown, he held his Millennium Rod on his lap, gathering his thoughts of the task set for this meeting.

As three robed men scrambled in the entrance, within a split second, Marik sensed their presence and without a word from them, Marik pointed his Millennium Rod at them. One look could be an utter shock as three me fell like rag dolls. Lifeless in their mauve robes.

Ray was an actual fact a Rare Hunter in the Black Markets standing amongst the assembly slowly gazing at the leader's figure to wait for the meeting. All he could see was the most extraordinary teenager on his thrown with the finest platinum blond. For an Egyptian, he thought is uncommon but this whole organisation is uncommon anyway. Often wondering why he had been recruited in a job more merciless and grim under supernatural phenomenon. He had witness these dealings underground and day after day a soul is emptied by an item his Master possesses.

"I'll now commence this meeting without these fools not taking heed of my warning". Marik announced with malice in his tone.

"Master Marik, we come to update on the marketing sector, the Duellist Kingdom has rejected our entry to the tournament however Ray who is the Industrial Illusions secretary as well, has altered the course". Odion made the first word, acknowledging his right above the other members and continued, "We managed to import 50 billion rare cards."

"Ray, step forward... your efforts are not according to what I have anticipated," sounding sneered with anger. "I wanted the three Egyptian God Cards or rather the location of them..." gathering some composure he realised a positive light to Odion's report. "However this leeway you have created may assist some of my other agendas."

"Master Marik, I-I ha-have been busy with locating the God Cards and keeping a low profile with-"

"With... WHAT?" Marik snapped, he narrowed at his Rare Hunter, "I assure you, whatever secondary priorities you have will be you downfall and by your own hands. Continue with your assigned plans and I expect my end of the bargain." He left his throne, feeling out of the meeting. He had no idea why he was angry but not showing it the way he was supposing to. "Commence the meeting tomorrow." Marik mumbled.

_What is wrong with me today? All I can think about is my rare hunters fooling around with the task assigned to them. I can see what Ray is up to. I know that he has more involvement in life in the surface. He seems to have a soft spot but what?_ Marik thought. _Is there any chance I could find out more about my workers, especially Ray without using my Rod's energy too much?_

Then he picked up a business card on the cold floor which wrote Alibi in thin red lightning letters with a red and black flamed background. Some slave must have left this behind. He may as well go to this place.

~The Apartment~

"You know Pete, I'm sure this will work out. Black outfits go with anything especially orange." Louise said she held a pale peach cardigan with a black dress. "I know my big bro, he likes whatever you wear."

"Dinner is served, come get it!" Cameron yelled from the kitchen.

"We're coming!" They both replied

"I know what you mean, when a guy likes you... it doesn't matter what I wear. You know what I'm so excited about everything." Petra said

"Everything...?" Louise furrowed her brow. "What do you mean... elaborate you excitement." She giggled.

"Well you are going to be like a really cool sister in law some day and-"

"Yeah and I can plan your wedding..."

"Doing it in our old Ethiopian tradition and mixed of modernistic way-"

They both burst out in laughter.

"We can have it at Alibi for the night reception dinner", Louise said

Then Petra remembered something important. Filled with the sudden panic she took her hand bag and all she was wearing were shorts and a long sleeved shirt.

"Lou, I left my cell at the dressing room drawer... darn it!" Petra exclaimed.

"Should I come with you, Hun?"

"Nope, I have my VIP pass so it's fine." She rushed out from the bathroom and out the apartment.

~Alibi~

As she reached the alleyway, there were some purple cloaked men, she's still figuring out what they are and why they linger around the streets like police on patrol. One in particular was right in front of the stage door.

"Uh, excuse me sir... I like to get though" Petra timidly said

"Well well, if it isn't the angel of the night" The Rare Hunter stood with a devious grin creeping across his face.

"Yeah that's m-"

The Rare Hunter grabbed her.

"H-Hey, what are you doing? I don't want any troub-"

"We know you are Ray's little boo and we want you." With a knife the Rare Hunters gathered to look at her with sheer lust.

Then suddenly from the side, a man growled "you dare defy my orders for acquiring some rare cards, leave this girl alone!" Marik came surprised that his Rare Hunters were doing trying to harm this girl, even though she has nothing he wanted. He was wearing a navy tank top and a beige jean.

"M-master Marik!" the Rare Hunter stuttered.

The Rare Hunters bowed to him not realising what their master was doing here. Trembling under their hoods, no one dared to approach their Master. "Be sure that there will be consequences when you cross me fool!" He used his Millennium Rod's powerful force to push the man holding Petra to the stage door, releasing Petra a metre away from her initial captor. He then kicked the hapless Rare Hunter on the face and stomped his chest repeatedly. The man howled in pain with terror.

With the satisfaction of tormenting his Rare Hunter, he smirked and grabbed his neck and sneered, "The Shadow Realm awaits you." He then laughed evilly contemplating all of their demise. His Rod shines brightly and without a warning Petra witness a first death of a man. Petra trembled with fear, knowing the hero was actually their master and a killer; she dared not associate with him.

"Now you may all continue the task or suffer the same fate Ethan has," Marik vehemently growled at them. They left, leaving only Marik standing and Petra on the floor. Her eyes shut tightly as she remembered the detailed scene o f the torture unfolded in her memories.

"Are you alright?" Marik asked at the frightened girl in front of her.

She remained silent, unsure of what to say to this boy. Remembering how the Rare Hunters also knew about Ray as though he was an acquaintance to them.

_What a pathetic girl, she doesn't even respond. Hmm did I frighten her? _He laughed mentally. _She must be Ray's girlfriend or something according to my unfortunate Rare Hunter._

He sighed, "I said are you alright?" offering a hand to get her up.

She nodded slightly. For the first time she also saw him in detail as she stood up looking at his amethyst eyes. His demeanour was cold and she could sense a supernatural aura about him. He was handsome, one could feel safe in but at the same time danger was written all over him.

Marik as well saw her face, beauty from Africa but not his type as he thought. She is probably a low class commoner. Definitely not fit for a future pharaoh since she was his slave's lover.

_I wonder if he knows about Ray, the cloaked people seemed too, _she said in her thoughts.

"You know you do look pathetically lost and the last thing I want is do what my men were trying to do", Marik simply stated snidely. "I am Marik..." He dawdled to see if she could be shaken from her trauma. Although amused with her silence, he grabbed her lower arm and pulled her towards him. "Come have a drink to lighten the mood..." He sighed in annoyance with the awkward introduction and the idea that this girl is just a stranger to him.

Feeling nervous and confused about this boy, she nodded so could go home quicker after a short encounter with him, the better. They walked towards the entry and then with her surprised he asked, "So what's your name?" with a kinder tone, different from how he talked his goons.

"P-Petra" she whispered softly, Marik didn't hear her.

"What Pewah is it...?" he chuckled, he purposely mocked her.

She frowned as she repeated again as she tightened he fist, this time louder. "Petra Tyrimelovan".

"Hmm, alright... Petra Tyrimelovan, so you like coming here?"

She shook her head quickly. "I work here".

"Hey Pete, back again!" The bar tender yelled from behind as they entered the building.

"U huh, I forgot my phone so-"the bar tender held her phone with a smiled nervously. "I was serving behind the stage then I heard your phone ringing too many times, in case the show got disturbed of Ray was worried, I took care of it for you until tomorrow." The young chubby bar tender said.

"Gonna go for the usual stuff, right Pete? 'The Edge'" Habeli asked

Petra nodded

"What would you like to drink, sir?" Habeli asked

Petra then said, "I recommend 'Cru des Ptolmees', they said the royalty in the ancient Egypt inherited this wine", she smiled.

Marik chuckled mentally at the idea is quite fitting to his ultimate goal. "Well my dear excellent choice of wine."

Petra forgot that she didn't have any meals and was prone to get drunk even with a low amount of alcohol. She only had a glass was feeling slightly tipsy.

"Thanks Habeli, I'm gonna roll home", she sincerely said. "Anyway, it was nice meeting you too". She smiled shyly.

As she was about to step, she felt a strong pull of magic in her mind, making her stop in her pace. She faced Marik and saw his eyes narrowed at her.

"_Hmm, forgetting me... You are in no position to dismiss me and it wouldn't be wise to witness another harm by one of my men_" Marik said simply and in a matter-of-factly in her mind.

Tears later streaming down he cheeks and she gasped at her own stillness. She was beginning to feel irked from tonight; everything began to spin from shock reoccurring at night. _Why is he treating me as though he know me... who is he..? Oh God help me from this predicament. _She felt a shot release of the power of mind control but wasn't ready to control herself from head to toe. The last thing she saw was Marik's furious expression turned to panic, from her fainting and there was black.

~6 hour later still at Alibi~

Petra woke; finding the only person sitting was Marik beside her and a few other mauve cloaked men standing around him. "Quite a slumber you have there, even without getting drunk." Marik snickered "Thanks to you I have to babysit you while you were knocked out. My Rare Hunters and I are now just here to monitor you while this bar is due to shut six hour ago." He said coldly. He was holding her phone leaving the screen aglow which meant he had been using it somehow.

"Give it back!" She screamed realising what was on his left hand. She shot up but only realising Marik shoved her back on the cold hard timber floor knocking her head with his swift kick.

"I was simply using it for emergency in case you don't come back from slumber... no one would know where you are and you would be greatly missed... we don't what that would we. I simply had my Rare Hunter to accompany me while you are still out" Marik cocked his head up and sneered at her abruptness.

The Rare Hunters then slowly left with Marik's signal.

Petra calmed herself down and finally asked, "Who did you call?" She sat up, rubbing her poor head.

"No one just a text from a girl... Louise saying to come home soon" he said simply "Your little foolish bartending friend told me it would be best if I stayed here with you". He said snidely

She growled at his insults. "You know, you talk a lot for a guy that is an effeminate babysitting... killer." She joked not realising her tone to be mocking until latter.

"My dear little Petra, do you have some sense of courtesy and gratitude in your little brain of yours OR DO I HAVE TO TORTURE YOU TO GET MY WA-", he stopped his temper, realised he is upsetting her with his cockiness and dominance, he was so use to with his Rare Hunters too quickly. He didn't want her to feel insecure, now that they just met... for his sake of course. He could toy with her another time but now is not the time.

"I-II didn't mean to say that", she finally said now staring at his hypnotic amethyst eyes and tears flowing endlessly in hers. She didn't expect him to be short tempered with threats similar to the unfolding memory of the other Rare Hunter. Where is Ray when she needs him?

He wiped the tears of her damped cheeks with his hands. She moved her face away from the foreign touch; she hated this situation she was in right now and mostly who does he think he is demanding so much from her in just a night.

Marik sighed, and then took her left hands holding it with both his hands along with her phone placing it on her palm. "A simple thank you is all I need girl, not an untamed mouth. I'll take you home now; we don't need to be here." He glared waiting for her reply of any sort.

"It's okay, I rather not because everyone is asleep." She said in consideration of Ray and her friends.

"Why I'm surprised, you like getting yourself into danger and staying. You know you are at a vulnerable position. I can kill you anytime." He said in a dangerous cold tone. "Don't you miss you dear family?"

"My family are not here so I don't." She simply said

"Is that so, and where are there?" he asked

"Ethiopia, Gambela" she replied

"The horn of Africa", he recalled from his knowledge. _That is what Ray said he was from, no he was born here. _He thought.

"I assure you, your roommates or whatever you like to call them will forget that you are gone for 6 hours." He pulled out the familiar object that took the Rare Hunter's life previously. "I can give them another memory of you in their home while you were away with my Millennium Rod, it manipulates ones thinking." He informed her.

"Strange stuff you have there", alarmed with his powers. Then change of topic as she wasn't in the mood of thinking that much about the supernatural tonight. "Are you local?" she asked again shyly.

"Naturally born and bred my dear." He gave her a hand to stand up.

They both walked out of 'Alibi' and she locked the front door. Soon they were walking towards a crimson motorcycle. He then took his helmet and handed it to her. "Here take this; we wouldn't want you falling unconscious again". He chuckled.

"What do you mean 'we'...?" She was puzzled with the implication.

Then Marik growled, "Take it, stop wasting my time!" He spat.

Petra took the helmet quickly. The motorcycle roared out at the night streets of Cairo.

"You'll have to navigate Petra". He told her from the front. She held his shoulders thinking it's more appropriate this way. He's a stranger and taking her home to her apartment. Only ten minutes... her love for Ray grew, at least she thought. She misses him. Marik left without a word as she arrived home. She caught the lift up to the apartment level 15. Now she has reached the apartment door and to her bed where Ray, Louise and Cameron is. Her home!


	2. Gamble to Gambela

Chapter 2- Gamble to Gambela

_A lonesome eye symbol in appeared, a dark glow... murmurs from within sounding tune... very eerie indeed. _

"_Create thy Shadow Realm in order for the games to come forth.  
>Thy Egypt our comrade has emerged thus strong.<br>We priestess of Gambela bestow the power of the Voidiatress onto thy realm!"_

Petra woke up with the puzzling vision she had. Is this a message from the elders for her return to Ethiopia? She learnt a lot about her ancestor's involvement in the Shadow Realm but she never knew what the vivid image was. She also knew that Marik had the key to the Shadow Realm, at least one of the seven Millennium Items to be exact. She of course didn't know much about the Egyptian history after that it was created. Why the Egyptian are closely honouring their pharaoh history and the Duel Monsters. Marik may have the answers but maybe it's not worth bothering that creep from last night. Never ever again! The thought of that jerk just made want to punch him bad.

She tidied her bed and checked her phone. A message from her mother saying, _**"Sweetie, hope you are well. However I would like you to come back for Ana. She has something to tell you urgently".**_

With that read, she had the sick feeling in these events unfolding. She quickly went to Ray's room. Ray must still be sleeping so she ought to tell him later. She turned to make some breakfast then started to sing Christina Perri's 'Arms'. Remembering how much she loves Ray.

Ray woke with a satisfaction of last night's laugh and cheers with his girlfriend Petra and his sister Louise and their cousin Cameron. Although he was not looking forward in work today, he could not skip today as it was crucial for his profile for his underground to keep going and pleasing a mad man means he is not to mess around. If he tells Petra everything about his occupation, she would freak out. She would tell him to quit the ranks and that means the Rare Hunters would end up hurting them to their demise. He could hear a beautiful voice of Petra and smell a bit of the sizzling of bacon and eggs. He smiled... "That's my girl!" he said.

Ray opened the door to meet Petra in kitchen. "Hey you're early? Impressive..." glancing at the eloquent dining table being set up with ivory napkins folded into triangles; forks and knives placed neatly on top of the napkins; white bowls on plates and mugs on each seated area of four.

"You like?" Petra asked in the perkiest way as possible. "Come help yourself though... in case you are going to do a take out to the office now." She offered.

"Nope I'm going to stay right here with my babe", moving closer to Petra, then suddenly the toaster popped sending them both in shock. Then they laughed with a hug of reassurance. "Hey I received a message from my mum today saying she wants me to come back for a while." Petra informed Ray. "She said it was urgent that my Grandma wants to talk to me."

Ray furrowed his eyes at the 'urgent' word. "Well... when do you plan to go?"

"A.S.A.P, tomorrow I think so that I get it out of the way." She said "I was hoping you could maybe co-,

"Come with you...?" Ray gently cut into her sentence. "I want to but this marketing like isn't easy to avoid in a short notice. I'm okay for you to go with Lou or Cam or by yourself... I just can't go." He finished hoping he didn't hurt her.

They both sat down starting to eat their breakfast.

"I'm going by myself I guess. I mean yeah I did survive last night," as she thought about the incident with Marik and the Rare Hunters, and testing his memories.

"Last night was funny right? With comedy show and all." Ray laughed not knowing what really happened last night except for the Faust memory Marik had implanted in. The Petra remembered what it was so she didn't say any more.

"Any lectures today?" Ray reminded her.

"No it's break so that's why I'm willing to go to Gambela soon. Tickets are cheap" She said

"Coolios, gotta run babe, call when you get there", he kissed her on the cheeks and left.

"Ber Bye" she said shortly left the apartment after washing the dishes.

Maybe she should buy two tickets in case.

~Cairo Town Central~

She then walked to the travel agent.

Meanwhile Marik was halting his motorcycle at the apartment, he longing was for the black traders to deliver the cards Ray proposed will happen. He was wearing a leather jacket with beige pants and his black leather boots. He then saw a familiar face at the booth. A smirk snaked across his face. _Is that the little girl from last night? _He chuckled to himself. _Shall I toy with her a little more? Perhaps break Ray's heart with a little game? _He was then yanked away from the thought as a Rare Hunter with two briefcase knelt down.

"Not here you fool", Marik spat

The servant stood up quickly.

"Do you have what I wanted?" Marik inquired with his eyes narrowed revealing his icy lavender orbs

"All and most in the delivery truck, Master and the location of The Winged Dragon Ra we aim to acquire" the Rare Hunter explained

"Excellent, make sure the marketing team receive their reward." He smirked as he found his plans are going somewhere.

The Rare Hunter left with the Briefcase and headed to the marketing sector. Not long Petra came out with two tickets and a bicycle. She realised hiring a bicycle is also easy for the trip back to Gambela and no one to guide her there is going to be tough. Then she saw Marik staring afar across the streets. They both caught each other, Marik looked shocked and quickly turned to his motorcycle.

He parked his motorcycle and walk towards her with a grin and a dark demeanor with intentions.

She was hoping to leave but being polite is better since she knows him. _What am I doing? _She growled in her thoughts loathing the situations she puts herself in. She quickly walked away and then jogged pretending she was someone amongst the crowd. She went in the alleyway and then she felt a hand on her shoulders.

"Where do you think you're going my dear? Isn't it rude to ignore a greeting from an acquaintance? I will not be easily ignored if you know what I'm capable of." Marik sneered

She said nothing and realised she still had her tickets in her hands and quickly put her hand at the back.

"What is that?" Marik glared asking curiously

"It's just tickets to my home" she said reluctantly

"Well who are you going with?" he said casually

"It's just me. It's just a spare since most of my friends are likely to be busy." She explained

"Oh? Feeling a bit lonely, are we?" he chuckled "I would pretty much be free accompany you but it seems that we only know each other last night. So..." hinting her to take him with her to know who she really is and what toying with someone's lover is like.

Petra laughed nervously and said "Yeah but if you come you get to know about my culture I guess." It was an offer to travel with someone, why not, if she gets kidnap or killed at least she won't be alone with someone to accompany her. Wait, what is she thinking, he's no different to a murderer or a kidnapper. Perhaps it's not too bad of an idea. Offer this opportunity. Her dream may be connected to the Shadow Realm.

"I'm leaving at noon; come with me to Gambela It's a one month trip." She explained "If you come, you must bring at least a transport with you and book it in using the train. In this case my bicycle and your motorcycle."

Marik laughed "You must like commanding people around, in this case," he came closer to her and whisper in her ear, "I'll be glad to go in your little adventure. By the way, I'll take these in case you drop the tickets from fainting." He snatched the tickets.

Petra was shocked and regretted her offer. "Give it back to me!" She was filled with rage and at his insult. She lost her control of reason and pushed Marik on the ground. He then gained his composure and sought revenge from her

Marik then tripped her and grasp her lock as she fell. Marik sat on her trapping her stomach with his body weight. He narrowed his eyes on her. He took out his Millennium Rod with an unsheathed end. "If you are not careful, I will see to it that you last living breath will be the result of this. Do you understand? He paused or do I need to remind you that I can cause so much more than death."

"Who exactly are you?" She asked it some hint of fear

"A Rare Hunter, held in the highest regard. I am the leader," With a sneer and a forceful tone. I would be careful on which place I thread my foot on when dealing with me if I were you."

She started looking upwards and shortly after he said, "Cooperate with me and I with you", the most sincere tone she ever heard from him. "Shall we journey my dear?" He said with a transforming mocking expression.

He got off of her and she started to cry a little, not knowing the reason behind her tearful state. "Let's go" she said.

"Finally, you see my way and besides you brought this on yourself while you desperately seek my assistance." He said casting the half truthful logic and blame upon her like a trap. His sarcasm never seize even if he wanted to be genuine.

Petra stood up as Marik braced her up. She felt as though her reputation had been dwindled, somehow she will be in control of her situation. She is headstrong in her family, but for her to be here with Marik, her pride has been tarnished.

For Marik a stranger, who seem to be connected in his goal in becoming a pharaoh never seize to amaze him. Using every intention of spending time with her is rather cryptically. Odion has always supported his views without further enforcements. That is why he trusted his elder brother. Whereas Ishizu still has yet to concede the truth in the murder of their father. Most of all by her conservative beliefs has destroyed their relationship. Remembering the carvings he received as a child, he made an oath to behead anyone who their subordination with the nameless pharaoh of the past.

Flashback*

_In the cold underground home after the day of the Elder Ishtar's death, Marik traced the eye on the Millennium Rod with his tanned fingers. This is the very symbol of the pharaoh was bestowed upon. He could hear the night howling and mourning. The constellations in the ivory sky seem to be staring mockingly at the child who fell into victim of a mere history. "Was I protecting my father when he was murdered? Did the pharaoh order the slaughter for the sake of regaining his petty memory?" He thought to himself._

_Ishizu came in the main hall, looking frightened for the first time of him. "Ishizu...? We shouldn't have left the underground because of the ambush." He said sadly looking down at the deck the Ishtar clan acquired from appointed visitors of their special tasks. "Marik please talk to me."_

"_I've made up my mind sister." He said quietly "I want to leave and eliminate this memory. Replace it. Be something greater that will assist me." His tone changed into determination._

"_It was no ambush Marik, it was-" she was cut_

"_Don't you lie about this Ishizu, you and I saw what happen before..." a roared vehemently "Are we destined to endure so much pain for this Pharaoh, if so I'll use what I have to be better than this imbecile. I will have my vengeance, for you and me." He took his sister's hands and caressed it onto his own cheeks. He was waiting for the abstract truth when he did not witness the murder._

"_Brother you are thinking too rashly and absurdly. It has nothing to do with the Pharaoh's presence". She pulled her hands away from him and said assertively._

"_Are you saying considering my own clan's rights over the Pharaoh's servitude is rash and absurd?" His emotions mixed with anger and confusion from his sister's statement. "Fine I will leave you here with the Pharaoh and find me when you finally awake from the truth sister." He disappeared to the site of murder once again._

_He looked distortedly with a smirk transforming from an innocent sadness at his father's corpse. He then strokes his Millennium Rod to his father's face. "And you thought I will fulfil the prophecy but it only earned you death my dear father, by the one we have sworn to serve." He laughed mockingly, "You should have allowed Odion be the Tomb Keeper and now, I will use it against the pharaoh, thought you ought to know that." He laughed echoing through the tomb walls. The torched flicked as he felt energy from the Millennium Rod as though bidding its approval to its new master._

_*End Flashback_

Petra looked curiously at Marik's silence. "You know we should go to the train station now. If you have your motorcycle and my bicycle and stuff we can go right?" She hesitantly said.

"Yes, you don't mind I bring some of my Rare Hunters with me do you?" He said nonchalantly

"I do... I need to know what this strange crime syndicate you are running, before taking more weirdos to my hometown." She said bluffing in her tone.

He ignored her and held her hands towards the direction of the motorcycle he left across the streets. "Three of my servants will be coming to Ethiopia but not with us." He informed her. He knew he was close to a God card near south of Egypt so he had the willingness to accompany her as well as taking advantage of his slave in his organisation.

"Hire a truck and take the transport... or leave our transport and go by plane? I don't know..." she was wondering out loud.

"If you're still deciding leave the transport to my capable hands." He said coldly glaring at her.

He took out his Millennium Rod and there was a silent for 3 minutes as he concentrated on his telepathy to his slaves.

"Can we pack though?" she said suddenly

"No need, you and I are taking the ship and all the necessities you need are ready. I will get refunds from this ticket for you. You should have planned this better my dear. Your mind is more naïve than I thought from last night."

"I know what I'm doing so don't act as if I need you. I hardly even know you and all of a sudden you are here controlling my life." She said frustratingly

"Before you start assuming this is a favour done for you, I have better things to do. I could consider making Ethiopia beg for mercy with famine." He threats knowing his position as a future pharaoh is capable of governing the world the way he wishes.

"What do you mean?" She narrowed her hazel eyes

He ignored her and then said, "We'll go purchase some items in Ethiopia since your absent mindedness had planned this trip. And I rather not pretend to be nice in case you become too comfortable and get over indulged."

Not long a truck pulled over to collect her bicycle by some of the Rare Hunters. As she looked inside Marik's Scarlet Motorcycle was already inside. Both of them approached the truck. "Ladies first", he said then she stepped not realising the latch was there, she tripped on the plank. She could hear a roar of laughter from the Rare Hunters and a distinct chuckle from Marik drawing closer.

She shrieked from the sensation of joint. She groaned flinched at the pain of her ankle

"Perhaps I should go point the occupational hazard for-" he stopped his mocking demeanor realising her ankle not in the right state. "Silence...Get her inside" he commanded his Rare Hunters and he followed after them. The two went to the vehicle front leaving Marik and Petra alone in the truck compartment sitting opposite one another. She had one hand on her ankle and one hand fisting on her elbow.

"Leave me alone", she said with a mix of humiliation and helplessness.

"In that case I leave you in your pathetic state in the streets, unless you want to feel better let me examine your ankle."

She unwillingly complied. Marik saw her limp left ankle almost swollen. "Maybe the occupational hazard is a good idea. I'm not worth wasting time on," She mocked herself tearfully.

He smiled. "Just need to rest this one with ice to alleviate the sore".

"I can walk still, not that bad you know", she assured him. "Sprains aren't that bad. It hurts but it's not damaged or anything and what harm will-" she mumbled

"Stoic and self insult... impressive", he said amusingly as he raises an eyebrow. "Not wise little Petra, I suggest you not to." He instructed her like an adult to a toddler with one index finger held up.

"It's not like you care about anyone."

"At least I can do what you can't for yourself fool" He spat

"Fool? At least I'm not the one minding someone else's business" She exploded

"You forget that I can hurt you and your beloved ones if one reckless word from you is tested on me." He said, this time making it known that he's not to be messed around.

"Thank you" she suddenly said followed by a blush of embarrassment and regret

Marik was taken by surprised, "What?"

"All I do is keep taking and taking and taking but never giving. Even though you treat me rough and crudely, I-" Petra glanced at him. "I was thought to think of other but I haven't been a good example and I want to- Then you're someone who is involved in crime and I am so confused", She realised she not making sense even to herself what she's babbling in herself reflection.

"Petra is it? Let's start again. I'm Marik Ishtar, a Tomb Keeper of Egypt and I'm the Leader of the Rare Hunters and I'm glad to accompany you in this trip to Gambela". He said feeling regret in his sincerity but maybe it's not too bad.

"Wow Rare Hunters of what rare stuff?"

"Duel Monster cards. Tomb Keeper for the Pharaoh of the past but let's just I resigned from that and reassigned myself for a better prospect" he explained

"Sounds very ancient... and enlightening..." she nervously said

"You'll be surprised." He dawdled

"Petra Tyrimelovan, singer songwriter... of Ethiopia, archaeological studies and loves cats and I live with my friends, and one works in marketing, one is in journalism and one still in high school. Though we're not criminals we still live apart from our parents. I think we might something in common." She said with ease.

"You think...?" he said nonchalantly and slight annoyance with furrowed brows.

Then after an enduring half an hour drive the truck halted.

The compartment door opened. Smelling the exquisite ocean air Petra could feel the excitement of Ethiopia. The two Rare Hunters, surprisingly one very tall and lean and one very stubby and short greeted their master once again. "Umbra and Lumis... assist Petra with me to the ship." Marik carried Petra and passed her belongings to Umbra; Lumis also doing the same but with her bicycle Marik then placed Petra on the Motorcycle seat and positioned her.

"You're a handful my dear Petra" he commented "Umbra excellent job on stealing this vessel" he turned to Umbra. "Lumis on the other hand," he chuckled, "I'm surprised you're letting Umbra do all my bidding for you." Petra looked up at Marik mocking at his own team member.

"Master, I did acquire the-"

"SILENCE", he roared "I know what you have done but no such loyalty is compare to your brother". He continued. "I could make you prostrate and punished for questioning me."

"Please my master, not my brother!" Umbra pleaded

The Petra screamed as she accidentally moved her ankle unbeknownst to her ability. Marik crinkled his nose as he was angry with his servant, he signalled for their dismissal. _That pig hiding under the mercy of his brother cowardly, next time he won't be so lucky. _He turned his attention to the Ethiopian girl.

"Looks like my ankle save the chubby guy's life from your wrath." She mumbled in sarcasm

He cocked his head, "I doubt there are rewards for your hapless actions, and most certainly no one will save your life if you don't behave". He sneered coldly still letting his anger get the best of him.

He then gently hoisted Petra and positioned her at the back of the motorcycle. He started the roar of the engine. She held on to Marik's taut stomach. The air was enveloped with the merciless scorch of heat. Adrenaline pumped as the vehicle launched forward and the next sight was what looked like an eighty feet tall ship. Beholding her eyes she could see the very vessel that will take to the mysterious call from home. Gambela...


	3. E' Note Clash

Chapter 3- 'E' notes clash

Marik meanwhile found Petra dozing at the back of him and decided it would be best to leave her asleep in her room. He dismounted his motorcycle on the ship's basement along with other vehicles. He sighed putting his keys in his pocket then caressing Petra's shoulders with is thumbs. _If Ray loves her, he should have made an effort to come with her. I pity her but I guess I don't need to have this feeble emotion and their affairs are none of my concern! She does give up too easily in her gregarious persona. She's not very stubborn but a head strong girl but potentially is. Musical like all snivelling Ethiopians would be. She only referred Ray as a friend. If she hides her true emotions, she is acing her role either fooling me or herself. Even though she knows I'm a threat to her, she proceeds with this journey haphazardly, must be a mind worth exploring in this journey. Manipulating a simpleton such as herself would come in handy and no one will get in my way!_

He carried her to her room with. He stared at her hair. Who ever made the decision of braids and navy strix must be admirable. Her skin was pale for an Ethiopian and the way she talks. He has hardly seen her smile. He left the room into his own.

Petra heard the door shut and slowly woke from her slumber. She was lying on a soft turquoise cotton bed. The room was lavished with Egyptian ornaments but an average guest room. The room was small with a single square window. She decided to open the window to let out some fresh air. She released the lever and slid the glass. The curtains suddenly flew creating a series of icy breeze. Although the breeze stimulated a sting from her ankle, she remembered her embarrassing ordeal a few hours ago. Marik is the pivotal key to her hypothetical relation to the Shadow Realm. She remembered Ana told her about Tomb Keepers are nurtured in darkness for royalty duties but the rest is vague. He could be cruel but she has seen plenty of men in Ethiopia with anger issues and dealt with them in a reverse psychological way. Although those times she has gave in to Marik's bargaining were genuine. Compared to Ray, he was gentle and doesn't seek conditions.

She suddenly heard the door open; she immediately pretended to sleep in serene.

The chubby short Rare Hunter Lumis entered sitting on a stool staring intently at Petra, this gave her shivers. He then said, "Master Marik has requested to give you this." He handed a deck of cards to Petra and followed by some ice for the ankle. "This is for keep sake; he doesn't expect you to duel.

"I apologise for last time." She said suddenly

He grinned, "You haven't seen how ruthless my master can be."

"He's only my age, why does he have such a dominant role?"

"We don't know much about our master. Just that he is a determined ch-"

"Madman", she finished for him.

He laughed softly.

"What is it like to have a brother?" she said suddenly

"Annoying…" He said plainly, "Wish it was only me in this rank and not him. He always gets the praises, cheers while I do as much as he does." He grumbled "He's always in my way when I want to achieve something for Master Marik." He said resentfully.

"At least you have someone to look up to and look out for you, unlike me... I'm the only child", she said with self pity and envy.

"One advice for you, as a precaution angel face, no one survives Master's wrath without payment. You must have some fluke or charm to outlast this demise." He said heedfully.

Lumis left hastily remembering his task had been done and associating with a mere girl might jeopardise his position again. She then looked at her ankle; it was recovered from the ice. Puzzled by the speed recovery, she moved about the room for assurance to walk again. She found her iPod in her bag and decided to explore the ship if it is not harm recalling what Lumis said. He probably said it to scare her. _Rare Hunters... now involved and still survived. Go stoic like the Romans! If that scary criminal organisation is accommodating I'm a natural survivor._She thought boastfully. _Marik on the other hand, he has kindness with conditions. He likes dominating people and anger gets the best of him._ _He seems to care more than Ray. Wait snap out of it, he insulted me and I plan my future with Ray, not some control freak who sends henchmen to the Shadow Realm. It was only a few hours I have been away from him. Whoever this lucky girl is for Marik will have a worried free wealth and protection._She laughed in her thoughts.

She walked passed a scattered crowd of Rare Hunters, by the looks all are men. She randomly picked a door because of the overwhelming discovery. This is no public transport and they may very well harm her or worse rape. It would be tragic if her virginity was lost to any of these men.

It's a throne room? What a strange notion and taste of furnishing. A gold throne with and it's a simplified version of the Eye of Horus. It was call the Ujat or Wadjat from her memory, perhaps dedicated to a specific dynasty. It was to ward off evil but the Shadow Realm is evil, what a contradiction. It was also in Marik's Millennium Rod meaning the Millennium items were all conjured by dark forces for Zorc. Sorukhan in Ethiopia an entity the priests and priestess in her ancestors worshipped. Parallels are coming into pieces between the two countries. She on the other hand will never affiliate herself in their practice. She is an agnostic. Ana never told her what to believe anyway. It's not that she doesn't believe in the supernatural but where is she to begin the in search of the truth? What the heck... for now she'll sit behind as a respite journey just her and her music overtaking her ears.

Meanwhile Marik entered the throne room hosting another meeting with his assigned ninety Rare Hunters already in formation. Wearing now a mauve robe alike his Rare Hunters, he surveyed the shuffling crowd of his goons. He was furious once again when one of the Rare Hunters approached him with unnerving news of Petra's absence.

"She might have been lost of something, we will find her Master."

"Make certain you find her, Dennis you buffoon!" He roared at his Rare Hunter." I doubt she has the intentions of escaping anyway" he mocked "You do create pitiful tasks for yourselves and fail ending up in the shadows." He continued.

He eyed as the Rare Hunter left the meeting in search of the girl.

"It seems like this journey is in place. I'm not that fond of the Ethiopians but since we are bypassing it we will continue searching for the Egyptian God Cards. I also need the girl to be a use to my future plans meaning my inkling vengeance on the marketing sector for failing the entry to the Duellist Kingdom. With more plans being executed, I will be invincible..."

At the same time Petra found her iPod playing up in the volume while listening. She growled softly, and unheard. She then decided to unplug her earphone from the volumes up suddenly bursting out after Marik's 'invincible' there goes _'I'VE GOT THE POWER!'_ by a female's voice.

Marik flinched with surprised, annoyed, fury and embarrassment at the same time growling loudly in his breath making his presence known to whoever was there behind him. Is it a prank? He must find out Petra's heart began to pound hard. She bit her lips and quickly turned off the music which was just rap and background music.

The room gradually filled with snickers from the Rare Hunters which Marik fiercely narrowed his eyes to silence them. "Enough!" He leaned his body weight to the left arm rest. Smirked at the cornered Ethiopian girl, though he can't see her as her turned around to the back. He enjoyed making her fear him any kind of way possible. "What gave you the notion to attend this meeting? Petra?" he said maintaining a very composed tone but cold "Come out!"

Petra crawled not realising what was happening. It was a meeting. She peeked and caught Marik glaring at her. He narrowed his eyes and two fingers motioned for her to come out of hiding. She bit her bottom lips and proceeded by crawling out. His gaze never wavered which caused her to flinch. "I like a little word with you."

"I think I'll pass on that, I didn't know you were here." She said nervously

"Need I remind you that you're in my turf and that doesn't entitle you to do as you wish?"

"Oh really..? I thought I was the prime reason for this journey?" she said trying to outsmart Marik nonchalantly, still in a crawling position.

He yanked the girl's jaw up, grabbing it so tightly she winced. "I don't think you heard me clearly enough. IF you're the prime purpose for this trip, then where are your friends? I control this vessel and my Rare Hunters, henceforth I can control you. Whatever your defiance may be, within my presence will result in something much worse than death." He nuzzled his nose to hers.

"You mean the Shadow Realm?" She asked somewhat courageously remembering there was one much worse in her childhood.

"H-how do you know about the Shadows?" Marik asked in great surprise, loosening his grip

"I don't, I just know of one that created the Shadows." She said cryptically not to reveal the concept of the Voidiatress, a realm that devours even darkness itself, erasing light and darkness in its existence.

_Perhaps this little brat girl, that is Ray's wench has something I need._He sneered in his thought.

"Well? Has it gone down?"

"Has what gone down?"

"Your ankle, you fool! Obviously it has otherwise you wouldn't have snuck in here and pull a piteous joke on me." He growled in annoyance. He grabbed her left arm and pulled her towards him. He snaked his arms to her waist and forced her to sit on his lap. She dropped her iPod but no damage she hoped.

She struggled out but to no avail, he picked her up like an adult to an infant. Still struggling the Rare Hunters found amusement in their master's torment to the girl being restraint. He started licking and kissing her neck passionately, she struggled once again but his hold was too tight. She gasped then within her surviving skills, she elbowed him on the stomach. Marik pushed her hard off him but this time she balanced herself preventing herself from herself with quick steps. Then he pointed his Millennium Rod at her, controlling her mind to bow to him. The power felt like millions of strings clothing her every nerve. Then Marik ordered his Rare Hunters, Ryan to hold her down. Another Rare Hunter, Cole came with a handcuff locking her. "You should in time learn your place; I can annihilate your routes in a blink of an eye, before we reach Ethiopia." Marik threatened.

Marik released her from his control then she retorted with anger. "Go ahead! You won't get away with it anyway."

"I see your headstrong persona is growing." He clucked his tongue followed by a smirk

"Not as much as your ego, slowing down in its growth sperms." She insulted

"Oh my, that hurts deeply." He chuckled sarcastically. He walked towards her, smiling at her with a wicked intention. A transforming glare she has never seen before but danger is illustrated in his expression "Take her to my room". He clicked his fingers. He has plans for her that will scar her for life.

~In Marik's room

Petra feared the inevitable. The Rare Hunters pushed her in a dark room but a grand aroma is written in her senses. She landed on something soft which support her body. Must be a bed but huge with pure silk but she could see the colour. Marik then followed her. "Actually we will be in Ethiopia shortly before I make you sing an embarrassing song for me." He smiled

She rolled her eyes, singing doesn't make her ashamed. She does it a lot in her home town.

Suddenly the ship jerked abruptly causing Petra to uncoordinated her balance and tumbling on Marik to the ground. She then quickly got up. "Sorry, I'm so sorry." She apologised. Marik then pulled her back down, "It looks like this is where we depart my dear", he tried to kiss her chicks but she pulled away unknowingly.

"Why? Were you considering in following me?"

"No, why would I follow a commoner like you?" he slightly blushed which changed to a frown

"I, um well. To meet my tribe and well since I did embarrass you I thought it would be nice to show you around." She said ignoring the insulting 'commoner' word put on her.

"Why the sudden change of kindness, Petra?" He smirked then examined her ankle. "You seem fine miraculously. I don't need to escort you but I would follow you just to amuse myself in tormenting you more."

"Can we go to a restaurant to eat?" she said trying to change the subject.

"No I have some Koshari I made for you while you were slumbering. If you thinking of taking me to a poor sanitary then forget it"

She giggled that his hospitality is somewhat clashing with his domineering traits. So picky!

"What's so funny?" he glared at her

"Everything…" she smiled

"Come on, let's go". He grabbed her arm pulling her up. "When we go to your home we can have Ethiopian food. They can be my servants for my reign." He said riling her up in anger.

"You good for nothing son of a-", she growled stomping her feet on the floor. Then he pushed her forward to the door as a sign to leave. He sighed, "Your hunger does make you wilder". "Ethiopian food is not servant food." She yelled as he pulled her along the corridor.

Then they reached the cafeteria where something caught Petra's eyes. She stopped as three Rare Hunters were playing different musical instruments. One a Djembe, another was a keyboard and another was a bass. She then recognised the tune. It was a 'Rolling in the Deep' by Adele and without realising what they were really playing she sang softly. Marik stopped looking at her curiously frowning and with his mouth slightly opened as though she has gone crazy. She never had encountered a musical bunch of Rare Hunters nor Petra before but this is interesting. She got into the music and sang louder causing Marik to stand back and realise her from his grip on her arm. She then found one of the tables vacant and stepped on it as though she was on stage. The Rare Hunters then joined her enjoying this moment of music. The other Rare Hunters decided to gather discovering this ruckus as art. Petra sang soulfully as she thought about a drama she watched that was heart breaking. Every part of her changed when she sang. Marik saw a different side to Petra, passionate type drenched in despair. As the music ended, Marik stared at her examining her. The Rare Hunters gave her applause but quickly retreated looking at Marik's expression of contemplation is present rather than in awe. However he was in awe. She walked pass Marik to get food but Marik pulled her by the waist. "You…" He was speechless by the singing but the meaning he was puzzled by the meaning behind it. He scanned his eyes around her face, "Are you alright?" was the only question he could ask but he mentally slapped himself with that question. Cringing at the awkwardness he quickly said, "There's Koshari at the counter, grab one for me too while you're at It." he pointed nonchalantly. She furrowed her eyes at the strangeness Marik responded to her but went to the counter anyway.

Marik then turned around when a Rare Hunter sat close to him bowing. "Master, we apologised for the music." He thought about it but he quite enjoyed.

"You didn't tell me you were bringing that annoying musical instruments during this mission, however if you play something with the little girl, feel free to Bryn. I hate to say it, but I find it fascinating." Marik said in sarcastically.

"We've also tracked down Petra's home so the vehicle you've requested is ready. They live in a remote town. We are now at Dire Dawa"

"How far is it from Addis Ababa to Gambela?"

"400 miles." he replied handing a neatly folded map.

"Good, then you should take her there first; I have some business to tend to."

With a tray in Petra's hands moving towards Marik. "Koshari delivery here", she joked

"Have you had these before?" Marik asked casually

"Nope, I rather have Alitcha. You will love it when you try it." She said stubbornly

He felt like taming her but she's not a girl he has interests in. Then again he could still tame her another time. "Do you have the cards I got my Lumis to hand to you?"

"Yeah, I don't know what to do with it so really what's the catch?" She said as she was munching on her food.

"Does your ancestor ever tell you about the shadow games in Egypt, this is the shadow games, which you might be aware of since you do know someone possesses a darker power that of the shadows.."

"Best to talk to my Grandma about this, she knows more." She said trying to dismiss the conversation.

"Afraid I might take something of yours?" he sneered

"Yeah maybe I am, with your crimes of stealing something with these goons. I'd be cautious and I would be a dummy I am not cautious." She said

Marik finished his meal and stood up. "I don't want anything from you commoners, especially you." He said coldly, slightly annoyed that he had the potential to get angry with her untamed tongue in his presence. "I'm going to book a hotel, you have the choice of staying with your family in this remote place but as for me, I won't live there in a filthy environment." He finally insulted her and was satisfied as he walked away. He didn't need to look back at her to be sure she was offended; he has managed to hurt her. "_Now to explore the place and plan further as a future pharaoh and see what may come of this Ethiopia."_He laughed evilly in his thoughts.


	4. Diverging the same differences

Chapter 4- Diverging the same differences

After the meal, Petra thought placing the cards on the table. Her vision was about the shadow and priestesses offering their allegiance of some sort. This trip is so lame by being stranded with an effeminate ring leader of the Rare Hunters. If a girl is stranded with him and ends up loving him…good luck princess! That won't be me because there is Ray. Then she remembered that he said to call her when she reaches Ethiopia. She pulled out her cell phone and dials the number on top._ I wonder if he's still working but I am in Addis Ababa now. _As she waits for the number to connect she looked at her nails. She sighs as she realises the under keeping of her manicure. Bit of her vibrant ruby nails had been chipped off. She a girl fashion is her priority and surely she'll need to go shopping. _Ana is probably gonna go berserk with the load of shopping. She chuckled. Man, she's gonna say, "Ah Petriana, why collect rubbish every month? We don't have space for these clothes!" She laughed._

"Ray on the line, how can I help you?" She heard from her cell.

"Ray, I'm at Addis Ababa and I'm in one piece." She said

"How did you get there so fast?" he said

"Well I teleported", she joked

"Really, you did?" he laughed

"Nah caught a very limited cruise ship" she said in monotone, maybe it had super speed powers but yeah I'm really here. It's about the right timing as I first arrived to Egypt so no surprise." She said in deep thought.

"Yeah whatever you say babe, so have you eaten?" Ray asks slightly sounding concern

"Yeah I had a late dinner and ready to catch a lift to Gambela perhaps approximately 600 to 700km if we are from UK." She said cheekily

"Pete, I should have came along with you, my boss has gone on a trip so we're pretty free this evening. If you waited you know…" Ray said with some regret in his tone.

"And risk getting fired, hell no Ray. I'm here and I can call you whenever I wish and I'm always within your heart." She assured him. _How ironic, Marik and the boss, goes traveling somewhere when I'm going home._

"I like your love philosophy Pete." He laughed.

"How's Cam and Lou?" she asks

"They're good. Cam brought home a kitten by the way." He said cheerfully

"Oh? I thought he's a dog person…" Petra said in surprise

"That's what I thought but with Cam, you know he's unpredictable in his taste of liking" He laughed

"Anyway get some rest sweetie, I'll call again when I reach Gambela."

"You're the one who's doing the traveling so you should rest Pete. Alligators babe!" he said

"Alligators Ray!" she giggled at their way of saying 'see you later'.

They both hung up at the same time. Shortly after, Bryn the bass playing Rare Hunter came. "Petra, is that right?"

"Bingo!"

"Your singing is remarkable!" Bryn said kindly

"No sweat. Love your playing although more chords and crescendo would be nice on the bridge, makes the song more… you know epic. Hey did I get you in trouble from that airhead boss of yours?" She said

He bit his lips, "Almost and I wouldn't say anything about Master Marik around here. You can't trust anyone in this place. I guess not even me when it comes to gossip." Bryn looked around to see if anyone is eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Dog eat dog world, huh?" she commented

"Precisely… however, I have to take you to uh, your home, by his orders." He said "That's a safe rumour". He joked

"Alright, let's roll!" she said jumping up from her seat and skipping around and out of the cafeteria and Bryn followed. Petra wasn't sure where to go and then said, "Maybe you should take the lead uh..."

"Bryn, by the way are you up for the old school traveling? I'm up for a bicycle run." He said

"Dude I am always up for the old school stuff! Let me grab my bag and go." She said going in her room and then later allowing Bryn to lead her to the storeroom.

They both retrieved a bicycle each, one namely is hers and one Bryn kept because Rare Hunters these days don't get enough fitness and he thought this is an opportunity for pumping up some adrenaline. He took off his uniform robe so that it doesn't cause any controversy in the public about their agenda to Gambela and placed in on the front basket of the bicycle. They both left the ship and mounted on their bikes. It was dark and a head light is ideal in these conditions. She remembered Ethiopia as though it was yesterday. The climate, the traffic and all she went pass stimulating her memories. The humidity she remembered as one she unusually enjoys. She pedaled faster to catch up to Bryn. "So whereabouts are you from?" she shouted.

"I'm from Ireland!" he replied

"You don't look it..." She said mistrustfully

"My father is but my mom, she's Nepalese." He explained

"Wow, how did that happen?" she asked

"Long story short, something they all go crazy about over cards… Duel Monsters of course, they met during a tournament and fell in love strangely." He said trying to brush the topic about his parents.

"How did you become a Rare Hunter?" she asked curiously

"The other guys that jammed with us were my school friends and we had our own band and were into Duel Monsters typically. One crazy week turned upside down when I got disqualified in a tournament from a false accusation of stealing a strategy with the same cards an opponent had in a previous round, which I didn't know. So I was expelled. The other one was all three of us had a performance and due to one technical difficulty blew our reputation and the others got cut automatically from music class. So we fled to this organisation like a circus, to steal cards and duel with freedom, jamming once in a while."

"Sorry to hear that though, but don't you think stealing is wrong?"

"What like you have never stolen before in your life? It happens every day whether you like it or not." He said nonchalantly

She thought for a while. She has stolen before when she was 6 years old, a slinky from a hobby shop. She smiled at the thought. "This is the direct train to Addis Ababa" Petra said stopping with a screech of the tire. An express train specialised for business trips. The crowd was heavy so all kinds of verbal conversations were futile at this point.

"Yah, I have stolen before… a slinky when I was six." She confessed after 3 hours of train traveling in silence.

They both laughed and stopped at a railway crossing for the train to go pass. Then as the train's last carriage passed, the boom gate lifted as a signal for safety. Bryn led again cautiously. "So what were your parents' reaction about Rare Hunting?"

"They were ecstatic about it. They only knew that I'm working abroad in a secure job after being cut from school altogether, so they didn't ask any further." He said plainly

"Would they freak out if they know you lied?"

"It's not lying if I didn't say what kind of job this involves, so just not feeding much on the detail is safe to say it ain't lying." He explained with a shrug

"That makes sense I guess." She said

"This is now the Addis Ababa central. We only stopped at DD." He informed her.

"The rest of the trip is by bus, hope you don't mind?" Bryn informed her

"Coolios, I like that idea." She pressed the break at the same time, well close, as Bryn did. I was quiet with crickets debating in the night. A bus with a distinct yellow sign saying 'Gambela via Addis Ababa' pulled over as the driver noticed his potential passengers waiting for a ride. "Today is Monday right? Master Marik will join you on Thursday for shopping or something I think". He said. "Unfortunately, this is where I take leave Petra. Pleasure is jamming, chatting and riding with you." Bryn saluted bidding Petra farewell.

"Pleasure is mine, Bryn! We'll do this again someday." She smiled and waved as she got on the bus.

"Sure!" he shouted as he watched her leave. Last thing she saw was his sweet smile, he was only 13 years old. _ He's no different from me, even though he's a Rare Hunter. _ She thought.

Petra paid the bus driver the ticket and slept during the trip.

~Tuesday 6:15 am, Metu~

Petra was woken up by the sudden jerk of the bus and caused her to bump her head on the window hard leaving a lump. "Oww!" The sunrise crept ascended slightly from the mountainous horizon, with a display of warm hues of dawn. A touch of slight chilly breeze tickled her face. She yawned followed by a loud perky high pitched sneeze making the other passengers react in various ways. Some woke up in shock, some giggled, some rolled their eyes and some ignored her uniqueness. She stretched realising she didn't pack for these few days of travelling. No food, no drinks or change of clothes. _Oh crud! Where did I inherit the absent minded genes from, seriously? _She frowned at her apparel and looked inside her bag rummaging through her belongings. She sighed and slumped back down trying to feel as comfortable as possible as she was crammed with her bike in front of her leg space.

~Tuesday 6:15 am Addis Ababa~

At the Hotel, Marik watched Petra through him Millennium Rod as he woke up feeling groggy from the humidity. He wasn't used to the near tropical climate even though he enjoys the heat Egypt offers. After all Egypt was the driest country in the African continent. Though he couldn't read her thoughts but he could read the body language of someone and grasp the idea from his study of psychology in minds of all kinds of human beings. He chuckled at the sight his item displayed in his sight. "She should have followed me regardless but I guess her mind is incapable of comprehending the prospect." He said and rummaged through his oblong black leather bag. He packed Petra's iPod she left in his throne room. "After all, they didn't call this trait 'absent minds' for a reason." He scrolled through the music in the iPod while lying down on his bed putting the ear phones in his ears. He switched to 'Rolling in the Deep', as he remembered Petra's extravagant voice. He subconsciously imagined her voice covering the original singer until the next song was on.

~Tuesday 2:10pm, Metu South West Border~

She then asked the driver in Oromifa of the meaning, "Where are we?"

With strong Yiddish accent of the same language, he replied, "We're at Metu border."

"We're in Metu border now, eh? Then very close." She replied

"Why it is ma'am, are you from Gambela or a local? The bus driver asked.

"Sure am! Gambela is my home and I'm just visiting for a while."

"Then you'll have no trouble directing me towards the capital because this my first shift to Gambela."

"Yeah, I guess I can direct you there." She said hesitantly feeling her stomach protesting in hunger. It was audible enough for the bus passengers to pick up a growling of starvation.

"You know we can stop at the petrol pump for food since you a bunch of us have just woken up. That's what I'm here for." The bus driver said kindly.

"You mean it?" she said excitingly

"Here we are!" he said

Petra literally ran out before the others to the bathroom. She then came back out to buy all the meals covering dinner, breakfast, lunch and dinner again; a 'Rolling Stones' magazine for the reading, deodorant, toothpaste and toothbrush. Presumably she is going home first and then meets Marik the next the day, she ought to wait for the shopping trip to settle in, boy is he a stalker or what?

"Young lady, eating is prohibited on board." The driver warned as he looked at her groceries. He pointed to the obvious sign to prove his point.

"Oh of course, I knew that. This is just for provisions. I won't eat in here sir", she said in false courtesy.

She remembered living in Gambela when she was younger, Ana and her mum Janice would refuse to go to the temple their ancestors built next to their home. It was a historical heritage of the Sorukhan but would go to a Coptic Church and often pray and cry for forgiveness of the 'past'. The rest of the relatives would still go to the temple, just not them. What a strange past but she was the only child to witness tales of lost

_Flashback*_

_Janice made Petra's bed. Petra came in and realised her night gown was not in its usual place. "Mum, where are my nighties?" Janice then held it for her and put it over her. "Mum did you want another baby? I want a sister and a brother and play hide & seek and-"_

"_Petra, I- I can't anymore." She looked down on the ground sadly_

"_Mommy? Did I do something wrong?" Wondering if she did something naughty like typical 8 years old girls would._

"_The temples next to us used to be the temple we go to. Ana and the other aunties used to be priestesses of a god Sorukhan. They use to summon a realm Voidiatress to give to the babies to be the one that maintain the Shadow Realm in our ancient past. Sadly grandma tried the tradition on me while I was in labour 2 times."_

"_What's labour?" she was confuse about that word only._

_Janice smiled at her forcefully, "To have a baby…" she said plainly_

"_Oooh, I see what happened?" hoping that her mum would say they are around in another country and she could go see them._

"_Voidiatress took away your two baby sisters and you were the final experiment otherwise they are sacrifices but Ana and I saw the pure evil in the ancestors' time", Janice burst into tears_

"_Mommy!" she hugged realising who she was in her family. Tears streamed down her cheeks._

"_Listen, you were the last experiment and you survived meaning you are Void-" she discontinued her sentence "Never going to offer you to anyone, never!" She cried_

_For a child to know her routes made her who she is. Is she darkness, can she wipe out duality and the balance of darkness and light. She must have been more important than Sorukhan if she is the incarnate of Voidiatress or something along that line of inheritance._

_*End Flashback_

~ Wednesday 8:10am, Flying through Ethiopian Airline~

"**Attention passengers, we hope you are enjoying flying with us on the Ethiopian Airlines. We will now show some exclusive footages of the Gambela. We will arrive approximately 10:30am. So sit back and enjoy the flight." **Typically Marik booked the first class front row, in the middle of the aisle seat. He flipped though the documents of the Rare Hunter's failures and successes. Ironically the higher ranks are the younger teenagers predominantly. They succeeded mostly in acquiring rare cards, hacking, technologies and all that assists the organisation to keep flowing. The mid age would take longer and often get side tracked in the mission for womanising, rape, murder, serial killing, carjacking, theft not related to Duel Monsters and the usual crimes. He made a quick scan for Ray Jules, a Rare Hunter controlling the marketing sector. He's always been successful but if only the recent one succeeded, he would have been a contestant to battle the Pharaoh faster. Though there is also this trip that attracted him, the Shadow Realm's roots is of Ethiopia. _ I wonder what she is hiding. I could tap into her memories and find out but that wouldn't be an adventure. _Bryn, Jun Yoon and Bailey were the youngest members. Those three made the best tag team nailing every command he assigned them. One downturn is their innocence made him nauseous when he first recruited them.

He had enough of looking through these papers. He filed them neatly in a file. As he stood, he reached for the overhead baggage compartment and placed his file in the bag and back up. A stewardess asked him kindly to sit back down pointing to the seat belt sign still on. "The seat belt sign is still on sir, would you like to sit back down? Please sir you must sit, I have a trolley and I like to get through." He ignored and walked towards the lavatory and bumped into another stewardess as she came with a trolley with drinks. The trolley toppled on her and she did the same on Marik like domino tiles. Cups and jugs tumbled and a display of artistry waterfall beverages splashed them both. Fortunately they were cold drinks. He would often seek the assistance of his Millennium Rod but it's in his bag at the moment and sending these stewardesses to the Shadow Realm or mind control defeats the purpose of paying for service. He was drenched. The Stewardess quickly stood up and saw her colleague giggling at Marik which non verbally shows 'I told you so'. Marik was so embarrassed; he just changed into new clothing as though this never happened. God forbid this!

~Wednesday 12:00pm Gambela Bus terminal~

Marik arrived two hours prior to meet Petra once again. Feeling the most stenches of sugared drinks on him made him agitated. As he saw Petra on the bus arriving, she was day dreaming even as she hopped of the bus looking at the sky as though all of her life energy had been sucked out of her. Amused with the sight, a smug smile crept.

"Petra? Looks like you lack nourishment my dear." He chuckled as he walks towards her and then looked at her bicycle filled with fresh groceries.

She cringed at the 'my dear' part. "I haven't eaten since the Koshari and this was prohibited in the bus to eat." She said lethargically. "Weren't we meant to meet on Thursday?"

"I guess you have been misinformed." He said nonchalantly." I boarded the plane and had a lavish time staying at a hotel. If you were smart enough, you should have abide with the deal we had." He said almost scolding her in his mocking statement.

Petra suddenly held her nose in a pincer grasp, scanning for the source of the stench she realised it was in front of her and not her. Without any second thoughts she commented. "Something smells like garbage juice, did you have a shower?" She pressed further realising she could tease him a little. "Did the hotel run out of shampoo or something with wrong shampoo?" It was her first attempt of smirking as she saw so much from Marik inserting insults at her.

"That's none of your concern!" He snapped at her. He crossed his arms remembering the scene vividly.

"Did they ran out of roo-"

He then growled. "Nothing with the hotel, it's the incompetent buffoon of the airline, not heeding where they're going with drinks!" Realising he just made an embarrassing confession to Petra.

Petra snorted with a burst of laughter. Then Marik narrowed his eyes. "Shut up!" He lightly pushed her on her shoulder, almost like a playful nudge but slightly harder. "Well since you are absent minded as usual, so the jokes are still on you, little Petra." He said but Petra seemed not to hear him decided to walk towards the restroom.

She came out to walk towards the cab stand while Marik followed her without another word. She seems to know what she's doing since it's her homeland, more precisely her home town. She signaled for a cab to pull over and take her to a hotel. "May you take us to the destination please… it is Arenguade Hotel, sir." She informed him. Marik dumped his bag in the cab booth along with her groceries while the cab driver loaded her bicycle on the roof of the vehicle and off they went to the place of adjournment.

Author's Notes

This is the end of the light-hearted humour for now. Things get more serious in this story. It's a mixed genre pretty much because I also imagine Marik to be learning about the world as he goes so his ignorance isn't all overcoming and all. Anyway most MarikxOC stories are all about Marik taking charge but this is about him wishing he had what others had even if he has all his goals planned out. I also believe Yu-Gi-Oh has not really explained Shadow Realm so I decided to make a story of a deeper concept.

Voidiatress: A realm that made the Shadow Realm but devours light and even darkness itself.

Route of the Voidiatress: Ethiopia Gambela is close to Egypt so technically a certain group had an agenda to uphold darkness. Priest and priestesses passing down through generations realised they created a deity named Sorukhan. It is Zorc in actual fact but it's a pretend parallel.

Petra Rosaline Tyrimelovan: PRT who is the supposed chosen incarnate of the Voidiatress was a descendant of the certain group. Without the bearer or incarnate of the Voidiatress, the Shadow Realm could not exist. The 'sacrifice' ritual/ experiment was the priest and priestesses way of protecting Sorukhan's existence, hence Petra is the last. She had siblings but they were unsuccessful. Her childhood flashback and her vision links. Hope my notes are clear but anyhow hopefully not too obvious.

Overall: Let's just say I have so many ideas and they are all over the place. There is Egypt OC characters relationship and Gambela OC characters relationship I have to focus on. EEEK! :O

Enjoy the story and original story is obviously by Kazuki Takahashi but my originals as based around his and mainly Marik Ishtar.


	5. Maybe Fragile

Chapter 5- Maybe Fragile

As they arrived to their hotel, two Rare Hunters she had seen before during their jamming session were waiting in front of the door. She recognised them from the ship when they were playing with their instruments with Bryn. "_How did they get here so fast?" _Petra thought. The Rare Hunters helped unload the bags. Marik got out of the cab first greeting his young servants. She paid for the cab knowing Marik wouldn't bother about the fare. "Jun Yoon, Bailey, that these and bring it to the foyer for check in." Petra wanted to know them more since they have something in common with her. She then quickly got out grabbing a grocery bag to help them. Marik still puzzled with her action stopped her by pulling her a strand of braid hard. "Hey! Where do you think you're going?" Petra turned around, she was annoyed at the pain and carelessness Marik caused to get his attention. "Do you mind?" She slapped his hand while he held the braid tightly then let go. She just went off in the hotel.

Marik wanted her to communicate to him more as though they know each other, her plans, her thoughts and vent out. They are still acquaintances and the more he controls her, the more he felt they are apart. On the other hand, should he worry about her? He always uses people tactfully for his own gain. If he does have a girlfriend or wife, does he look for a girl he can command around or make her feel comfortable around him? Maybe bitchy and as ruthless and merciless like him. However he must be able to control her in submission. He left the cab. He did want to tour the city first and buy some things first but he had to follow Petra. "I was wondering what your plans are?" Marik asked her

Petra shrugged and then mumbled something which Marik didn't hear. Marik stopped her from walking further to the foyer. She rolled her eyes at him and Marik then sneered, "You have a lot of nerves ignoring me."

She looked offended and then said, "I have every right to do what I want here and I already told you I'm staying here until I reboot my energy levels if your ears are still working, you need them checked." She said louder.

"How long are you going to delay this trip because I have better things to do than sticking around here, little Petra." He was angry and really wanted to go out then take her to her family as soon as possible.

Petra shook her head and her eyes rolled again. "I'm doing both of us a favour here, you need a bath from that damn lame accident you have on the plane and I need to rest and eat before we put forward you plans for shopping and then 'escorting' me home." She said logically and seeing Marik not making sense in dominant trait.

"Hmm, I see your logic is practical but you need to communicate them clearly or else we end up with more delays." He said stroking her cheeks. He didn't realise what he was doing was confusing her more. _"Why is he acting like he cares about me, even Ray doesn't stroke my cheeks like this." _She thought. Then she saw Bailey sorting out the items. He caught Petra looking distress from where she stood with Marik. He wanted to give Petra her deck back but it wasn't the right time so he waited.

Marik then retrieved his Millennium Rod from his bag he was carrying. He rubbed his thumbs against the surface of the rod and whispered in Petra's ears. "You're still under my care and if one wrong turn. I still can eliminate your family here as well as your friends back in Egypt." He taunted her.

"Let's just go already", she protested trying to brush him off. _"Man this guy has a lot of issues." _She thought. She walked towards the three Rare Hunters not wearing their robes this time. Bailey greeted her with a gentle smile. "Yo! I think this belongs to you." He handed her deck to her. Then Petra laughed nervously then glanced at Marik. He just glared at her. "Man you guys know how to teleport for sure." She said slightly annoyed. Same destination but she ended up taking the lame transport. Marik then grabbed the deck off Petra. "I don't trust you with this anymore." Marik murmured to Petra.

"Well it's not like I care about duelling." She said. Marik walked off and was very cross. He took the key and from the other two Rare Hunters and headed off by himself. Petra stared at him as he disappeared and then realised the Rare Hunters only booked one room and Marik just took off with their belongings. Bailey then said, "I would follow him if I were you it is room 364." Reading the situation she's trapped in, she might be locked out for good. They knew their master is selfish when it comes to anything and they need to heed her. She then followed the way Marik had been from the foyer to the lift to the room. As she jogged half way finding the correct number, Marik was standing at the door way leaning with his eyes furrowed. "Of course this is my room, you have to book yours. Unless my dear, you don't have enough sum to pay off, all your belongings somehow are here with me now. You'll have to buy it all back as well as have your own hotel room." He said trying to rile her up. "Would you like to share a room?" He said hinting her disorganisation of communication.

She looked had herself, her bag and purse is also inside, making it Marik's. How could she pay him if she doesn't have enough money in her purse and her purse is in Marik's hotel room? How did this torment come about? Her emotions transformed from shock of hopelessness from his expectations. She began to tear up and her hands covered her mouth. "But I don't have enough" she screamed. She began to cry with hiccups. A few people passed by to see what was going on. Some thought it was a break up between a couple and whispered shaking their head and glaring at Marik as though he was the culprit and had dumped a girl. Marik quickly pulled her in the room and slammed the door.

Still sobbing, Marik walked paced back and forth in thought. "Girl, there are a few things we need to clear up before we head to your family." Then he stopped in front of her. "One is you have to communicate your plans prior to the next move. I have dealt with many Rare Hunters who have suffered consequences in my organisation due to a lack of communication and planning so I don't need you to pull me down with your absent mindedness little Petra." He said sternly in pep talk advises. "Since we are just acquaintances, all the more I expect thorough responsibility from your suggestion for me to escort you. And two is; you seem to brush that responsibility recklessly like a child and you have been disrespectful to me, which comes back to number one in not communicating. So I have every right to be angry or even abundant this deal, dear." He paused "I have been quite lenient on you, you know." Then he thought mockingly, _"Although I am rather amused in riling her up and controlling her weak emotions either way." _He walked towards the bathroom and locked the door, perhaps a bath. "By the way, I would stick to you plan if I were you. We'll have a sleep and we are going to get our necessities for tomorrow and we head to your home." He said on the other side of the bathroom door.

In the hotel was a king sized bed and a couch. She chose the couch since she hates Marik's temper and will try not to repeat that again. There were spare blankets in the wardrobe so no loss. She also grabbed the spare pillow from the bed seeing Marik had the spacious bed, she has the cosy couch and she prefers that. Though, first she must help herself to lunch. With two clear plastic bags on the ground, she opened a pre packed sandwich. Though she could see the tainted freshness of the lunch she ate the whole curry sandwich. She looked at the fridge and opened two bottles of water gulping it straight from for her thirst to be quenched. She was satisfied and went straight to the couch. All she could hear was the sprinkle of water from the bathroom where Marik was and traffic outside. She was soon pulled in to dream land or rather something else.

"_Janice you are the chosen one of our high priest. Do you offer Lilith, Sybille and Petra to inherit Voidiatress?" Janice was bowing to a priestess. Ana on the other hand was holding Petra who was in her hands. The other two toddlers were with Janice. Janice nodded. "For the high priest of Egypt and Ethiopia, I do. I offer the darkness for the existence of Sorukhan." Petra her real self could see Ana feeling looking at Janice with concern as she held her infant self._

"_It shall be done! Voidiatress shall choose an heiress to maintain the lord's existence." Suddenly the torch in the temple location died out. A gust of wind appeared as cold as tundra circled its course. Then a blue light shot through the two toddlers but didn't shoot her infant self where Ana stood. The Petra shouted amongst the crowd, "Noooo…"_

"Noooo…" Petra woke up with sweat and trembling from her dream, though it felt real. This frightened Marik for a while. He was looking through his deck and left them on the bed. His eyes widened to see, what Petra was screaming about. "Not eating right, are we?" He grinned followed by a chuckle. He assumed her sandwich may be the cause of a bad dream. She cried harder as she remembered the image still replaying in her mind. Marik then softened and saw her in a traumatic state. He stopped chuckling, though a smile was present in his expression. It wasn't her stomach but more of a psychological state. He walked over to her with his Millennium Rod, watching her curiously as she mumbled something. "Why is it me, Janice?" She didn't notice Marik was right beside her. He then puts his hand on hers as it was still trembling. She looked at him realising he had his full attention from her state. His amethyst orbs fixated on her hazel ones did not waver. It was as though her vision had made her enter into a trance.

"Next time warn me if we are going to experience a bad dream my dear" Still peeved about the earlier incident.

"It won't happen again." She said nervously

"I don't care, it's a nuisance Petra." He rolled his eyes. He was sick of her crying for no reason, at least that's what he thought.

"Well if you don't care, go away." She said pushing his hand away from hers. Petra still had a few tears streaming down her cheeks. _What an insensitive bastard!_

"Hmm, Getting feisty now are we?" He narrowed his eyes watching her expression of fright transform to one of defiance. "So what dream is it that may have made you audibly frightening?" He asked.

"Nothing really…" She said

"It's must be something, Petra unless you're just automatically retarded in screaming out your dilemmas as a fool would; I suggest you tell me." He glared daggers at her.

She sighed still tormented by two things, the image and now Marik. "It was about a family committed to some deity called Sorukhan. They were sacrificing their offspring so that the Shadows can maintain." Still cryptic in her explanation, Marik looked doubtful wanting more elaboration. He had to do it, hug her to make her feel comfortable. His tanned arms wrapped around her slender body, she stopped breathing as she could feel his warm breath fanning her ears.

"What is this _Sorukhan_ had to do with the Shadows, Pete my dear?" It was his first time calling her nickname as he heard from the _Alibi _and being more intimate with her. She couldn't let a word out about Sorukhan and what the Voidiatress is about. She was lost for words. He used his Millennium Rod to interrogate her slightly. _"Tell me your dream and explain to me the roots of the Shadow Realm."_

Petra's mind then abided in Marik's control and said, "I am the V-", as she was about to say it a blue light as of the same in her vision shot out from her pendant Ray gave her and cancelling all contact the Millennium Rod had tapped into her mind. A surprise indeed to Marik, he's never felt a power surpassing his own as though it was a mere subject to defeat. Petra did not know what happened so she woke and asked, "Did I say something?"

"Y-you c-cut off my Rod's power, how did you do that?" Marik stuttered in his slight anger and surprise demeanour.

"I'm sorry." She said not knowing what he meant but said it anyway. She looked down, avoiding eye contact.

"No, now I want to know more about this power your roots hold and what you are." He smirked "Before I do research your root, I will tell you a bit about my own." He said cocked his chin realising he could manipulate some information of his own to get some of hers. "Do you know much about the Tomb Keepers and the nameless Pharaoh?" He asked casually.

"Uhh… they keep tombs in Egypt… uhh an occupation for museums?" she has no idea where Marik was getting at.

Marik then slapped her hard across the face. He glared daggers at her once again. "Fool! Don't answer IF YOU DON'T KNOW!" He roared at her. He was insulted. He dug his fingers to her arm and pushed her back in lying down. Then he continued calming himself, He knew she didn't mean it but nonetheless she was taking it as a joke, "They are the clan who serve under the Nameless Pharaoh and darkness to get rid of the Shadow Realm. However the controversy is that the clan may also use the Shadow Realm to do our bidding. For my case it is to manipulate my way to reach my goals. I was part of the Ishtar clan studying the ancient scriptures and marring the memories of the Pharaoh but I'm revolting our initial task for he killed my father. I will have my revenge…" He said as though he wanted to testify his own reasons.

Petra stared at him, "Gosh, why are you telling me this now? Could this be some kind of vendetta because that has nothing to do with my vi- I mean dreams." She said trying to keep the information as vague as possible.

"Look girl, why is it always awkward around you?" He rolled his eyes, and then he remembered her iPod in his bag. Perhaps when time is right they will have to open to one another but for now, focus on his mission.

"That's because your long speeches contribute to the awkwardness." She muttered trying to joke.

"Though, you seem to forget everything, your place in my presence and your beloved iPod." He grinned

"Oh crap! It's in your Ujat chair room thingy…" she spurted out without realising how stupid she sounded.

He laughed, this time he was genuine, friendly if you like to imagine to her blunt stupidity. He tucked her hair behind her right ear. He took his bag next to the bench and brought the iPod out and stuck one ear plug in her ear and one on his.

"You know there is an old saying, 'Music unites all kind of people', and I don't know if this is it." She said as she got off the couch to sit on the floor with Marik.

"Is it a saying you just made up?" He said

"Nah, I wish it was something more than a saying but a belief." She said

There was a silent pause as she flipped through her desired song.

Suddenly both said simultaneously, "Let's sit on the-", Marik said 'couch' but Petra said 'bed'. Then Marik gestured the bed and he doesn't mind this time. She nodded but with a slight conviction, though it doesn't matter. Ray had never been in her room before and shared a time together because of the serious consideration of keeping her purity when she's married. Marik is different, he was an escorted a role to play in her journey. He's a stranger. Still a lot to be grateful for an unusual stranger she met. The both walked to the bed. Marik pulled the earplug away and packed away his deck, his Rare Hunter robe and towel in a pile neatly. He then tucks his Millennium Rod under his pillow. Petra brought her pillow back to the original spot. Then he came back lying and sitting in a high setting next to one another.

"Marik..? I like to know more about the Tomb Keepers and the Egyptian history more next time." She said suddenly wringing her shirt and flipping through her songs. Marik wasn't sure what to say so he gave her a pat on her hand while holding it. "Sure". Petra smiled and puts on the song 'Breathe Me' by Sia. Petra wasn't sure why she picked this song but it seemed fitting in their relationship. After a while, Marik was dosing off with just instrumental songs of classical she had chosen. She turned it off and went back the couch. Marik who was woken again saw she was sleeping lifted her head gently and pulled the blanket over her. Meanwhile he did the same to himself but on the bed. He was beginning to feel tired. Perhaps attraction to her, a mere commoner he kept calling her. However there is something more to this commoner who cancelled his own power as he was about to conjure his powers to find out about her dreams or rather a cryptic vision.

~Rare Hunter's Black Marketing Base~

In the Underground base of secret trading, the workers gathered in the Warehouse. Many boxes were stacked on high. It was a large all and just a small percentage of Marik's Rare Hunters in the marketing sector were present. Ray was in front of his so called 'helpers'. They were all planning on a small revolt in Marik's orders. One Rare Hunter stood and said, "We should all battle the squirt we all called 'master', we have the ability to defeat him and have freedom to do as we wish to this market."

"As a member we should stick together and bring out leader down." Another said

"Our skills can surely defeat Marik in a blink of an eye." Other voices amongst the crowd inquired.

Another Rare Hunter then announced, "All who are in favour of taking this black marketing further without limits in rebellion follow me!"

Ray then said, "Wait if we're going to receive our reward, why are we rebelling against Marik?" He was curious how being in this unofficial meeting turned out almost chaotic.

The same Rare Hunter then replied, "We're doing you a favour you know. This is the day we break our ties with Rare Hunting and become independent." He smirked and so did a few other Rare Hunters.

"Fine from today forward, we do more than we need and become independent from Marik's command." Ray finalised. He still wasn't sure but he needed to so that this work goes further. Even if Marik fails his goal, they have their own and they don't need him. He will be the one to lead the marketing sector. After he left the meeting, a girl was standing there. She was Egyptian and had observed the meeting so intently.

"I like how you handled this situation." She smiled seductively at Ray.

Ray smiled back, he knew her. He kissed her on her lips. "Sorry to make you wait Taryn." He whispered in her ears. He grabbed her butt which made want to kiss him more. "I miss you so much; nothing in this world can replace you, not even Petra." He said

She looked at him, enjoying the kiss and then suddenly slapped him but continued kissing him. "There is no Petra in Egypt we know now." She chuckled. Ray felt satisfied with everything, Petra meant nothing to him, Taryn was a secret lover; involved in his Market Affair.

~Thursday 8am Arenguade Hotel, Gambela~

For some reason, Petra felt uneasy. It wasn't about Ethiopia but more Egypt. _I wonder how Ray and the others are holding up. I'll probably call later. I feel like we are distancing every minute. Marik on the other hand is still a mystery to me. At least for now he doesn't know the real parallel to Sorukhan. He probably expects me to ask some questions about Tomb Keeping. I have never heard of it in Ancient History but again they have inaccurate sources either way. Anyway I gotta eat, go to the bathroom, go shopping and then visit family. That's today's agenda. _She looked towards the bed. Marik was still sound asleep but in a strange way. He was holding his Millennium Rod and she could see it glow. His expression changed to a frown and she could hear a slight growl under his breath, though no one could tell if it was a snore or a growl. Petra got up but lost her footing so she tripped on her magazine she left. That definitely woke Marik up.

Marik in those few hours was communicating to one of his Rare Hunters in Egypt, he wasn't sleeping. It was urgent but at the same not a big deal. One of the Rare Hunters was in the Marketing Sector and reported the small revolt that had happened the previous night by Ray. He saw Petra on the floor groaning and he furrowed his brow in amusement as her magazine cover was stuck to her foot. He tossed the blanket out of the way and stood in front of Petra.

"Shall I start the occupational hazard lesson this morning my dear?" he said mockingly with a smile

"Nah, let's go and find breakfast." She replied ignoring his jokes

He helped her up and noticed that the sapphire necklace she wore cracked. With studies of superstition, he knew there was something Ray was hiding from her but what. He had the nerves to even revolt, it'll only lead to Ray's downfall, and he needn't do anything, for his Rare Hunters will do his bidding for him. The time will come.

"That cheap looking jewellery you have their needs a repair." He said without thinking.

"This? Oh my boyfriend gave it to me." She looked down and pouted at the crack.

"Then discard it, at least I know a guy should respect a girl genuinely and not some cheap fake sapphire." He said with his hand on his waist looking down at her.

"Err, no! Even if it's fake I still love him." She said boastfully

"Well whoever your boyfriend is, I would never give my lover some low grade jewellery if I truly love her. I do wonder whether he loves you." He said wondering if Ray hides a lot of details about Rare Hunting, to the point their relationship only one sided. If so Petra's innocent heart will be broken and that would somewhat be entertaining to watch.

"Do you have a girlfriend though?" She asked

"No, if I want a wife I will skip the whole dating process the modern culture prides them in." He said.

"Have you loved anyone though?" she asked again wondering how he's so good looking but hadn't got a girl to love him.

"Well you're tautologically asking me the same thing and I think you know the answer, my dear little Pete." He touched her face. "I will choose a worthy queen and not some commoner." He said

"What's an ideal queen then? Would it be someone from Egypt in a sarcophagus or some random commoner Egyptian politician's daughter?" She asked sarcastically "No one has pure royal blood these days, commoners and royalty have already crossed their affiliations, so wake up from the ancient past traditions. So you're just jealous you don't have a lover." She said annoyed with the social status he labelled her as already.

Marik tightened his own fist as '_so wake up from the ancient past traditions'_, as sensitive as he is about the past he was the first to defy his traditions. Her words triggered anger within him. He slapped her hard across the face. He then pulled her ear and yanked her to the bathroom and pushed her in the shower with cold water. He took one of the soap and forced her to open her mouth then said. "This will teach you to watch your mouth." He yelled deafening her ear. He broke a small piece of soap and got her to chew it and water entered as he cornered her. She was drenched and she could taste the bitterness of the soap. She dared not to swallow the foamy substance in her mouth. She was crying alright, she hates him and truly wished it was Ray instead who accompanied her. How could a guy be so sensitive? He left her in the bathtub while he was getting ready. She spat out the foamy substance straight away.

He came back after 10 minutes, she was still sobbing but she had quieted down. Marik however wanted to resolve this. "You really think you can break me?" She mumbled to Marik.

"You can sulk all you want but my affairs have nothing to do with you." He said bluntly.

"Then why did you tell me about your clan, your past if it doesn't involve me?"

He ignored her. "Only time will make it clear. In the meantime we should head to your home soon."

"All the people you have sent to the Shadow Realm, all the people you have killed or abused, you're still the one in darkness." She said knowing how his desires in control people's destiny or possibly revenge for the Nameless Pharaoh will not be fruitful in the end.

Author's Notes:  
>Petra's known complications:<p>

- Being last to arrive to Gambela and in a lame way as she realises Jun Yoon and Bailey also arrived earlier than her.

- How could she communicate to Marik if he keeps insulting her? Marik blames her for miscommunication but he is partly to blame.

- Marik sometimes tries to be friendly, in a weird way but also tries to 'discipline' her and makes things confusing.

- Ray is still her lover and hates the fact that when Marik tries to teach her a lesson, Marik seem to be a lover.

- The sapphire pedant cracked because of Ray's betrayal not the power cancellation incident. It was a factor though. It's real sapphire not fake.

Petra's unknown complications:

- Vision cannot be for told to anyone. The power was not the sapphire but her power.

- Ray is an idiot! (Just had to say that out loud) He's and idiot for the revolt and trusting his colleagues.

- Petra's intuition is not wrong and yes Ray is going out someone else named Taryn.

- Marik kind of likes her and envies Ray slightly but not admitting it to him but if it is something to do with protecting his pride and goals he will not stop at anything to harm her or even kill her.

- Escorting her just for the location of the Winged Dragon of Ra initially but wants to find out what Ethiopia had any connection to the Shadow Realm.


	6. Home Coming

Chapter 6- Home Coming

Marik strongly believed his goals to be true. The driving force was known to be the Nameless Pharaoh. The Pharaoh had cursed his clan who had labour to death as they wait for the one dubbed King of Games. He will defy the prophecy that his clan had labour for. Not only that, he had grieved for his immediate family's brokenness because of the Pharaoh.

His father had chosen him selfishly to be the Tomb Keeper even if he was the youngest and not accepting Odion or Ishizu even if they have the qualities of a Tomb Keeper. It was only that he was the direct heir and a son, his father had chosen to sacrifice completely to darkness. He carved the memory of the Nameless Pharaoh on his back. Each carving marred intricate pain and forsakenness at only the age of eleven.

It was said that once a Tomb Keeper, all emotions should be eliminated and remain hopeful for the servitude to the Nameless Pharaoh is a priority. However, Marik did the opposite; he wanted to turn the tables so that the prophecy served him. His father may have kept the task faithfully but it did not mean he had to be faithful and that proved him right. From his unconscious state and back, he had seen his father was brutally killed as well as mocked as his own back was peeled off by the mysterious stranger he had met at the market place.

Jun Yoon came by to room 364, his eyes were small and his facial features are as manly and maybe roundish if one could describe him. He knocked on the door and Marik opened the door to find his Rare Hunter garbed in modern apparel. He was wearing a South Korean World Cup jersey and shorts and his hair spiked up. He had his head bowed because they are still considered in a public area where bowing on your knees were only were rare, unless proposing.

"Jun Yoon, why what brings you here slave?" he said as he entered the hotel room.

"I was wondering if we could borrow Miss Petra for a jam- I mean a music session…. Please M-master Marik." he said nervously and did a complete bow on his knees.

Marik chuckled, amused at the younger teen's awkwardness. "Perhaps I could get you four to bask for me in the streets while I go get the shopping done." He said sarcastically. "You may but only when I'm done with the purchases of a few items." He informed Jun Yoon.

"Yes, Master Marik." He replied

Petra was ready and saw a younger teenager on his knees in Marik's presence. Marik was showing his dominance once again. Compared to last night, she saw the gentler Marik as the music was on. How she wished he could be that more.

"Petra, my name is Jun Yoon, and I was the keyboard player." He stood up to greet Petra.

She wasn't in the mood to meet Jun Yoon because of what occurred momentarily ago. Petra looked away pretending to rummage her bags and making use of her time. Marik realised she was being quiet again and walked towards her. "Where did you leave your manners my dear?" he prompted her to continue to meet Jun Yoon. Though Jun Yoon wasn't bothered about her quietness, he said, "I guess we can meet up again and have a jam next time. You seem to like Adele and we can play more of her." He said smiling in a down to earth way.

"I like any songs you play and are you by any chance a Korean?" She asked pondering about his interesting name.

"Yeah I am and specifically in South Korea. By the way, Bryn will meet us again on your trip back to the ship after your visit; he had to track something for-." He informed her

Marik glared at his servant, Jun Yoon seem to be terrified of his Egyptian Master. He was telling him to keep a low profile of the mission and as a warning to keep it a secret. _"Don't you dare get too friendly with her, you fool!"_

Jun Yoon gulped in slight fear, he then bowed to Marik as he pointed to the door to go out. He did as that and left Marik and Petra in solitude once again.

Petra was not in the mood to liaise with him after what he did with pure strife. She walked pass him out of the door with her hand bag and wearing the same stuff she took out from the wardrobe. He looked back at what he was wearing. He was wearing a cream tank, showing a little stomach, with a sharp collar and a black track pants. It seems normal compared to Petra who is a girl, wearing such a daggy girly outfit. He flipped his Millennium Rod along his hand and tucked it behind his back of his belt. He raised his brow remembering how she has lost the spirit for this moment. He followed her out and closed the door. They walked along the corridor, he stopped at the lift but she persisted though the stair exit. He frowned as she disappeared though the door. He followed her. _She must really enjoy taking the long way. He sneered at the thought. _He proceeded to the lift and went to the ground floor. It was obvious he reached the ground floor first and waited for a few minutes until she reached the ground floor herself. She still walked pass. He just followed her. He then sensed that she was tearing up from what happened. The he wrapped his hand around her. She cried harder which softened Marik. "Shhh, Petra my dear; you may hate the fact that I am taking vengeance on someone but nothing will stand in my way. So if you be good, you won't be harmed. I could even protect you, all I ask is that you be… let's just say obedient during this journey."He whispered to her. She tried to walk more but she was restrained. "Petra", he said louder and sterner.

Petra said coldly, "Leave me alone and the deal is off." She felt Marik's cold earring caressing her cheeks.

"Can't we at least have a bit of an outing", he twirled her around as he said in a playful way. His fingers stroking her back sending shivers down her spine. "However I like to point out one thing, one a deal is always a deal. If you dare defy or sever it, you will find yourself in harm's way. This means I'm your potential nightmare if you persist on cancelling this deal." He breathed hotly, tightening his hold on her. "What will your decision be now, commoner?" he asked.

She froze in thought remembering how cruel he could be the first night she met him and how caring he could be when she sprained her ankle on the way to Ethiopia. He was right having a bit of fun, an outing with a stranger would be fun.

She turned around looking back at Marik's tall stature, his tan arms was soft against her skin. "I'll teach you some Duel Monsters if you calm down." He said.

"It's no point teaching me something I'm not interested in. Why do you like these cards so desperately?" she narrowed her hazel eyes.

"You don't need to know anything about Rare Hunting except your wariness of where you step your foot on around me." He growled softly "In fact, I still find pleasure in teasing you in your absent mindedness." He roughly took a deck out of his pocket and shoved it in her hands. She tossed it sending pieces of cards scattered on the ground in a messy pile against the marble floor. Marik slapped her across the cheeks but he didn't expect her to run off crying hard. Marik looked at the cards and sighed, it seriously hadn't been easy since they arrived to Gambela. There is always friction when he tries to negotiate with Petra. He stayed to pick up the cards but watching her intently though his Millennium Rod. He watched where she has headed to the streets of Gambela.

For now Marik had an idea where she is heading and to be sure it was only two blocks away. She wasn't hiding from him just couldn't stand the way he treats her. She looked inside the café and a gaming arcade and it was almost empty but it was open.

"I put Ruin, Queen of Oblivion in attack mode." A girl shouted out in one of the tables with a hologram of a sorceress holding a staff, playing some Duel Monsters. Now attack Red Eyes, Black Metal Dragon directly.

"I don't think so, not with my face down card, I play Future Visions which allows me to remove my monster and summon it back just in time for my turn to attack-" the boy got distracted

"Uh are you okay there, earth to the girl watching us play." the girl said. "Do you play, you know you can join us."

"No thank you", she said quickly walked away and then bumped into Marik at the doorway. She fell flat on her bottom and realise Marik is still not in a good mood.

"Wench, where do you think you're going?" He knew she was learning about duelling and for him duelling is his manipulative passion. He would cause harm to the teenagers playing in there. He then chuckled, pulled her up and pushed her back to the café once again.

Marik scanned around the café for what they could eat and forced her to sit on one of the chairs. "Well what do you want to eat?" He asked looking at the menu, seated opposite her facing the outer part of the café. The two duellist were still there playing, for now Petra wanted to keep it quiet so that their cards aren't stripped from them, especially from the Master of Rare Hunters himself. She looked back at Marik frowning in his thought. He then caught her looking at him. "Well?"

She quickly replied, "P-pancakes and uh an apple juice please." The waiter nodded at her and turned to Marik.

He then said, "I'll have a Greek salad and a latte with soy milk." He said plainly

He then looked at her trembling form, for someone like her, she trembles a lot. It's the mix of emotions but she really knows how to play along with him. "Was there something you're not sharing with me, Pete?" He sneered. He then made her loosen her mind by inserting a calmer thought of the past when they met. It calmed her down a little as she remembered Marik supporting her towards the ship when her ankle was sprained.

"There are duellers at the back of the café and they play the same kind of cards you have b-but please don't hurt them or take their cards, that's mean." She said in the most sympathetic way.

"Why Petra, what make you think I will steal their cards. Pity, you can't keep a secret even you are worried about them." He said in feign shock. He knew he is stealing but he is interested however to control their minds in giving their decks to him. "Here they are, coming obediently to offer up their beloved decks to their future ruler." He said sarcastically sitting back and watching the two teenagers placing their deck on the table. "See how I'm grateful to that offer of cards, you should too. Of course, I'm grateful in all that is given." He said still mockingly and he knew it was a lie.

_Then are you grateful for your clan's service to the Pharaoh?_ She wondered.

The food arrived simultaneously and they ate, quietly. She stared at the decks the two have left and walked out by Marik's command. _I could try some duelling if it doesn't hurt and he is giving me free lessons. _"Okay I like to attempt duelling for once." She said suddenly catching Marik at an awkward moment as he sipped his latte which made him spurt some out. She continued, "After we go grab our stuff from the markets and settle at my home, you can teach me some Duel Monsters." She smiled

"W-why that's great! However, you'll never win a duel against me so to spare yourself from humiliation of being defeated; there is the inevitable forfeit."

"You're not really selling it well, fine I won't duel…" She decided.

"Fine, I'll help you win duels against the others, if that is pleasing to your ears." Marik sighed

"None of this conversation is pleasing to my ears, you manipulated those two people for your own gain and God knows what else you will do to me." She said finding her courage again. She stood up after finishing her breakfast and paid for her own portion. Marik furrowed his brow thinking she should have waited for him to pay both of theirs.

She waited by the door as Marik paid for his own, there were rows of stalls outside and an immense crowd of people buying and selling Ethiopian goods. Petra went straight to the material stall with dresses and Marik growing every inch annoyed at her free will of shopping, yet again with no communication whatsoever. Vibrant colours of linen, cotton, silk, chiffon were hung up or folded. She caressed all the materials of the shawls, and dresses remembering how well she wore the traditional garments

After spending all that, she realised she was broke. She looked at Marik standing next to her in the stall and hope he didn't notice her dilemma. It was too late to conceal the embarrassment as she was about to buy to silver armbands. Marik glanced at the item she was about to purchase. Marik gave a slight chuckle as she looked in her purse with not enough cash of her own currency. "What's wrong little Petra? Have you shopped 'till you've dropped or the other was around." His mocking demeanour, he got his wallet out and paid for the rest of the item.

"No I'm f-' She felt a slight graciousness and guilt in helping her, even though he could be a jerk. He patted her head, "What you happen without me, little Pete?" She then looked at the arm bands and took his left hand, placed the item on it as he was holding his Millennium Rod on another. "You deserve it more than I do, I mean you wear jewellery yourself so wear this other than the golden ones you have some day." She smiled, which caused Marik to stare at her with bewilderment.

Marik flinched at his sight of defeat; none of his insults are affecting her. She's neither compromising to him nor showing anger against him. "Petra, I-"

"Welcome to Gambela, it is where in my definition the 'love and the forgiving city' of Africa. Wear it when you finally found them." She said smiling, though stilled annoyed with him but she know that his grudge against this Pharaoh is causing him somewhat to have an ego. Otherwise he was brought up in a merciless and unloving home deluded him in with pain. Whatever it was, normal people would never try and control people or try to burst their bubbles; she thought.

"Are you hoping I can forgive my nemesis by coming to your country?" Marik raised one of his brows with a cold tone to his question. "You make a grave mistake by thinking I can change my intentions and goals by your imbecilic notions." He chuckled, putting the item in his pocket.

"No, it's the uncertainty of the future that changes people; it may hit them hard into reality." She said sadly. She heard Marik _tsked _at her. "Then I'll be certain that time under my control of circumstances will hit you first my Ethiopian sweetheart for I will make you a slave when I become a Pharaoh." He grabbed her by the chin tightly and yanked her. She could smell his unique musk aroma in his hand, she secretly embraced his touch, yet no one had given such offence from her before but this boy is different. Slavery doesn't mean anything to her. It's just a work for supposedly a bossy person to feel good about themselves.

Marik loosened his grip and looked around the stall venue, most of the people were friendly to one another and no one was a stranger. Unusually the people in Ethiopia are quite gentle compared to Egypt and what more could he do to bully this country for his own gain and his own way. Petra grabbed her bag full of clothing and started pacing again. Marik made an inaudible growl to catch up to and technically he has the right to leave her because this is her home town after all but there was something about her trait he needed to analyse.

"So what are you next agendas for today, Pete?" He tried to ask gently but it was too harsh for Petra to comprehend. He tapped her once again. He saw tears flowing and after a few seconds rain sprinkled down from the sky. Was it a coincidence, perhaps? Marik wanted to embrace the moment as he saw people scrambling for shelter and the rain getting heavier and heavier. Both Petra and Marik's eyes met, he's features softened and pulled one of her shawls on her hair and wrapped it around her neck. He gave a small grin when he found a both of them drenched.

"G-grocery a-and… back to hotel we head to the place I r-reside." She stuttered softly. She's still upset and crying in front of him is only entertaining him.

To her surprise, Marik only said, "I think it would be wise to save up your money, only fools spend more than they need to and we have supplies at the hotel and I doubt you family will ration the groceries from you. Now shall we head back?" He took her hand and led her back to the hotel.

As they came back from the pouring rain, the hotel was pleasant and classical piano music was being played. It was 'Chopin, Nocturne in B Major, opus 32 no.1', Jun Yoon of all people was playing it but if it weren't for her schedule she would have stayed and listen. Her paced slowed down which caused Marik's hand to slip from hers.

"What is it now girl?" He snapped at her as he noticed her attention was at the piano lounge room of the hotel.

"N-nothing", she mumbled she then went on the lift to their room, she wanted to play the piano but that could wait. She remembered she has one in her home so it'll be a while she could put her hands on those black and white keys.

"Hmm didn't sound like nothing to me, did you want more shopping done after spending a fortune? If you don't follow the task set before, I'll see to it that you starve in front of your family. So heed my words and get on with it." He taunted her.

"You said I could hang out with J-ju' She finally got the strength to protest but was cut.

"Well you have no choice to follow my current command or you will be severely tormented by my own hands."

"I must be lucky to have the 'future ruler of the world' escorting me here but since I'm here I have my ways and my own time to do what I want." She stomped her feet.

"I know what I said but I guess you have pushed my patience far enough," he took his Millennium Rod out, "I'm afraid we'll have to delay the fun for the moment and focus on your task ahead." He had her under his control and she was following him up the hotel. It was the same feeling transpired earlier in the bar at Alibi but this time she experienced the strings for much longer. He was opening the door and packing his own bag. He released her but gave her a warning. "If you leave, just remember my dear that I can destroy all your roots in a mere second and all of you little friends back in Egypt so pack your bags. I do suggest you discard the food you bought."

"Why is that?" she asked planning to ignore him. She quickly opened her yogurt and her juice and gulped it. It didn't taste the way she wanted it to be but it's better than wasting her food. Following on she opened some canned baked beans and cold microwavable creamy mushroom soup and also gulped it all. Later she had jelly and she packed everything she needed. All the while Marik stared with a grin contemplating on the inevitable discomfort this may have on her and more amusingly she could enter an eating competition and advance to 1st place in her pace.

"By all means learn from your mistake." Was all he said with his eyes rolled and leaving for check out.

Petra frowned thinking what was that supposed to mean. What a control freak but he is a stranger after all and travelling with someone she barely know can be a frustrating.

Meanwhile there out of the hotel for check out. There of course was extended charge of the water, Marik chose to ignore and left without confession as Petra had it so she paid using her credit card. Jun Yoon and Bailey came along and soon Odion met with them. All she could do was stare at the scared hieroglyphs on his left which made Odion slightly uncomfortable. All five were in a hired van on their way to Petra's residence.

Petra then felt car sick from the 20 minute drive and realised it was something to do with the stuff she ate. She tried to hide it but she couldn't. She muffled her mouth, "Bailey, stop the van!"

"What's wrong?" Marik grabbed her roughly on her arms. He glared realising she was about to throw up. "Yes stop the van Bailey, our little Petra isn't feeling well." He said with some sarcasm.

Petra scrammed out as she opened the door and stood by some bushes squatting down as she vomited. Marik then stood by her, amused by the Ethiopian girl's vulnerability. He grinned and squatted beside her. "Didn't I warn you about discarding the food? But no, you chose the path head strongly and it resulted in this." Petra still vomiting her last and then she looked up at Marik quizzically.

"Shouldn't one be frugal with one's own money, Marik?" She said acknowledging his hidden generosity from earlier.

"Not when it comes to spoiled food but since you're a commoner, It's not my concern if you get ill or die."

"Then why are you escorting me all the way here if you have better things to do."

"My reasons are beyond your comprehension, Petra and don't question my motives." He sneered

"Whatever let's go." She said entering the van. Marik closed the door and grabbed a few paper towels in the supply. He also poured some water to wipe down Petra's mouth. She noticed him then pulled away and looked at Odion at the front seat.

"Much more presentable, don't you think Odion?" he asked his adopted brother with a chuckle. Odion just nodded and they continued their way.

Petra recognised the scenery beholding her from the van. The corner shop with a large black barrel on the side, with the hobby shop she mentioned to Bryn behind it. They went pass the town and into a suburban place where she could see the temple ahead and opposite the temple were Coptic Churches and Gospel Churches. She's been to them all but the most preferred place was the care free Gospel Church. They were always lively. As they drove pass there were a crowd of singers singing and dancing praises which made her smile. Marik on the other hand furrowed his brow as he eyed the group. Petra recognised the song as 'There is a Fountain' and hummed softly with her eyes closed.

They have arrived and Petra waited for Marik to leave the van. "Who are these fools singing to?" Marik asked.

"Well they are Christians and Ethiopia is most known for these religious groups out of Africa." She said "To whom, I guess it is a Saviour and only God of mankind and utter forgiveness for everyone's sin. I'm not one though because I really don't know what to believe. Anyway welcome to my home, it's slightly shabby for your liking but you'll find things not as they seem."

"Interesting, a forgiving God but I know I won't be forgiving when I reign as half god of this mankind." He said proudly.

"Keep telling yourself that then." She said nonchalantly

Dogs and cats were roaming around and the smell of garbage was evident that this was almost a slum. Then out of the corner to children came charging at Petra. "PEEEET" A girl around 4 years came trying to tackle her and another was a boy around 7 years ran and then shyly stood there realising there were strangers. "Pete, you're home." the boy said shyly.

"Wendy, Carlos… You've grown!"

"I think I ate too much…" Wendy pouted

"So who are these grown up boys?" Carlos asked Petra quietly, staring at the Rare Hunters, although he doesn't know them as that. "I'll explain later, where's Janice?" She whispered back glancing back at the group.

"Come on!" Wendy said enthusiastically to Petra dragging be on holiday's right?"

"Yeah and sometimes, sometimes I go to the shops and buy some Cardboard Creatures and fight-"

"They're called Duel Monsters dummy!" Carlos nudged her playfully.

"No I like to call it that, I know Carl." She whined, this brought Petra laughter but unbeknownst to her Marik smirked with amusement. "_They are just low commoners, they will someday bow to Me."_he thought. A larger smirk began to play on his lips in his thoughts of his ambitions for this generation. Then he smiled seeing the warmth of the relationship Petra had with the children.

As they all walked in, Petra remembered the way it was, the temple of Sorukhan beside various cottages and tents, which is all her home from the start. A few chickens roaming around and some farm animals scurrying. There were patches of emerald carpeted meadow; and hazel dirt pile around. The people's tongues were with familiar languages to Petra's knowledge is her own.

The people she has known spent all their lives here. What is more mysterious is what Ana wants to consult with her will change her forever. A change she's is looking forward to but a change that she fears because of who she is, is an important element in the ancient world of Ethiopian and Egypt.


	7. Save Me from Myself

Chapter 7- Save Me from Myself

Within the area of her family's residence, it was an immense beauty filled with wild flowers embroidery material on the washing lines. Children playing soccer and running on the patchy fields added the serene and a vibrant atmosphere. Petra eyed at the sand stone temple of Sorukhan remembering the hurt and haunting memories it brought to her since childhood. Petra looked back at the Rare Hunters, pondering whether bringing these criminals to her home was such as great idea. _"What if Marik decides to ambush, kill or torture my family?" _

Marik spotted a large building in front of the ruins where Petra was heading to. It looked like a mansion but it had been worn down through the ages. Both his young goons walked in front of him and Odion. "Odion, Has Bryn commenced pursuing Ishizu's steps in hiding the God Card?" Marik asked the older Egyptian man.

"He has Master, and so far no sign of her tracking. He said she had been in contact with some of the Museums in Ethiopia in hiding of Winged Dragon of Ra."

"Excellent, I believe Bryn will complete this task swiftly without fail. He is aware of my wrath, of course and he had served me well. Once I acquire that card, I will be unstoppable and the power of the Pharaoh will be mine!" He said determinedly.

Odion just nodded with a saddened expression fixed on him. He knew this was a delusion but he couldn't tell his younger brother… Not yet.

Marik glared at Odion with suspicion. "You could spur a bit more encouragement you know. Brother. Unless you have something to hide, you won't fool me."

"Yes Master Marik" He humbly replied.

"Are you aware of the slight foolish revolt Odion?"

"Yes, but they won't get away with it, Master. We have infiltrators also hacking into the main marketing system and doing their best to terminate the culprits' actions."

"Good when I return to Egypt, I will see to it that the main…" he chuckled "culprit earns torture and will also receive a trip to the dreaded shadows with utter humiliation." He said in deathly cold tone. He narrowed his eyes with a sadist demeanour.

Petra and the children stopped at a tent next to the old tattered mansion. Marik and his Rare Hunters did the same.

_~Addis Ababa Gorge~_

Ishizu in her fine cotton dress was walking alone; at least she thought she was to a tomb. The sky was spotless blue. She has with her a silver briefcase containing the sacred card, which the world would kill for. It belonged to the Ancient Pharaoh and now it is depicted in a card made by Maximillion Pegasus.

"Professor Aiden, I trust you have the security to keep this card well?"

"Ishizu, you have chosen a trustworthy and secured place to keep this Card in our capable hands my lady."

She glared at the turbaned professor, although her intuition has given her assurance that this is the place for hiding the card until the Pharaoh is ready, in her heart worry escalates as her younger sibling is a threat to this world if he possesses this card.

"The code is only known between you and me my lady." They were in the tomb securing the premises.

"I absolutely appreciated Professor Aiden. I must warn you though, even if the card is stolen, I will not blame you. There are forces fighting for this card is beyond what we can imagine." Ishizu left with her head bowed. "I hope my Necklace is right about this decision." Ishizu sounded worried.

Bryn on the other hand, saw the event unfold from his laptop. Although he couldn't see the security, the location of the Most Wanted card was sighted. He had to tell his Master… this was too crucial to miss.

"_Master Marik", _he tried in telepathy, hadn't tried but it might work, except Marik could only communicate one way. He could not read minds yet but this time he will be able to. He only remembered to meditate and tap into the empty conscious and recall the symbol of the Eye of Ujat as taught by Marik himself. _"I come forth and summon the Millennium Rod wielder… uh… I have located to card in Addis Ababa, lady Ishtar was with a few men settling some security arrangement."_

There was no answer.

"_Master Marik?" _He tried again.

This time there was a voice, _"Who is this?" _Marik replied

"_Wow it worked, sorry, Master about my mission… I didn't expect that it would be that easy but something occurred-"_

"_Could you release the image, I can take it from here Bryn. It better be worth my time." _Marik said coldly in his thoughts. He was watching Petra playing soccer with children.

"_I didn't think it would be that soon but Miss Ishtar- uh- Lady Ishtar was-", _Bryn didn't know how to address Ishizu.

"_I gathered you have received information about the 'Ultimate'?" _making it cryptic so that no one with the power of the Millennium Items will not tap into their thoughts.

Now Bryn was panicking from the whole mind conversation and Marik could sense it.

"_Fool, would you focus on the report and stop playing around? You saw Ishizu and what?_

"_Yes" _Bryn quickly assured himself.

"_What?"_ He was beginning to show annoyance in his waiting.

"_Yes, Master"_

"_And what happened?"_

"_It's at the gorge of Addis Ababa now. I saw her through a camera installed through the satellite, which you've appointed me to do. She has hid the 'Ultimate' there"._

"_Are you certain? Then in that case, after I am done with my affairs in Gambela meet me at the Airport in Addis Ababa immediately as I signal my arrival." _He said coldly, his authoritative way has made him that way at least.

"_I apologise if I have disturbed you, Master." _He said unsure if he had annoyed his Master in any way.

"_You need not to be worried, little Rare Hunter, you have done well and as for my foolish sister… it's her loss." _ He said _"Next time, think about what to report before tapping in. You'll find yourself a reward when we head back to Egypt."_

Marik severed the mind connection leaving Bryn satisfied in his progress. Bryn sighed heavily; collapsed on the floor with relief and laughed.

_~Gambela Alley~_

It was quite a walk to the mansion, especially when Petra stopped momentarily to play some soccer with some children in 10 goals. She patted some adorable kittens around the neighbourhood. Sometimes chatting with new residences and dancing with them. Marik was really satisfied with the result that Bryn had achieved. There was progress and he didn't mind if Petra had a bit of time with the children. He pursed his lips wondering why a troubled girl can be so care free when she's around children.

Finally they have reached the mansion, at least nearby. It was 5pm and the day was pretty short.

"Janice, Pete is here with some big boys." Wendy proclaimed.

Janice came out with some pots. She was not the same as Petra. She was taller, her skin was pale and her hair came down to her neck. Her hair flowed in a wisp rather than dread locks and they were light brown. He eyes were bronze but the resemblance was there. Then Wendy and Carlos ran off leaving Petra and the Rare Hunters alone with Janice. Janice invited them in.

"Let me guess, this is Ray?" She glanced at Marik who seemed to be the same age as her.

"N-" Marik was being cut.

"Yes, this is Ray." She held Marik's hand. Janice then placed her pot down. Petra then whispered, "Play along."

Marik glared at her trying to understand her motives in her pretence.

"Well nice to meet you Ray, I must say whoever you may be… treat her well as she is my pearl. I'll take you to Ana later. She is downtown deciphering some hidden stone tablets." She gave Petra kiss. "Good that you're back baby girl." She walked out leaving Marik, Petra in the Rare Hunters in the tent. Janice knew she was bluffing but she wasn't too fussed about who Ray was.

"You could've fooled me, little 'pearl'." Marik said sarcastically "I think she knows her own daughter's lies just by the way you introduced me". He said still looking down at her hands clutching on to his.

"No, t-" She shook her head wondering why she just said that but deep down inside she wanted Janice to think she was being accepted but someone. Unlike her father who had run away from marriage. "It was my father, he ran-" Marik signalled the Rare Hunters to leave. "…ran away after I turned one and she never trusted a man."

"Meaning you'd tarnishing your trust with your mother? Even my mind slaves aren't that reckless with their lies."

"Don't flatter yourself, you'll be the last person I trust and you're not Ray. I trust him more that anyone." She said defensively

"You mean your little friend that gave you this cheap necklace, you'd be surprised. After all, everyone has their little secrets and they may be dirtier than you thing. You are in a way trusting me now aren't you little Pete? We'd wouldn't have gone this far if it weren't for me." He insulted her once again. The tension between them was continuous and she was getting sick of it.

"Fine, do you want me to say thank you all the time? Could you at least just chill for once. I barely have any connections with you and you still… everything is awkward when your try to control everything." She finally found the strength to vent out.

"All right, could you calm down? I have brought some of my necessities with me from the ship. In case your place isn't suited for my liking so I got my Rare Hunters to get a few new trailers and tents just for us" He smirked wanting to see her reaction. "Rewarding is it not?"

"What! You're insane, Janice and my tribe will think I'm crazy for-" She yelled

"Well it's your fault for misrepresenting your lover as me. Did you think I could live in these shabby tents or that creepy building over there?" He said nonchalantly

She then got her fist and was about to strike him.

"So why did you go all the way to Egypt to live there instead of staying here?" He asked suddenly.

"I-I" She sighed not getting her anger get the best of her. "I wanted to renew my life with my friends. Mostly this place was lovely but our history still haunts us. Have you heard of how the Shadow Realm was created?"

"I know of the Great Destruction of Limuria." Marik recalled parts of Egyptian Heritage were of that. They both sat on the ground. Marik sat down first and signalled her to.

"It was the destruction of Limuria and Atlantis which led some of these mystics to question why such great cities end. Some people then fled to Ethiopia and Egypt to pass on the mystical knowledge of the Limuria. However they didn't know some were practicing the destructive powers of Limeira themselves. Ethiopia was infiltrated as they were assisting Egypt in passing the knowledge. Voidiatress… some said it was just a hypothesis of destruction." She explained all in monotone recalling the history.

Petra looked up as a finch landed on the tent. She then had a stretch and a yawn, wondering how the other three Rare Hunters are coping in familiarising with her people outside the tent. She could hear keyboard playing next door and people still involved in their daily activities.

"This is probably too deep; I have been studying this in my University course so I tend to know a lot." She gave a shy reply

"Well that still doesn't explain why you moved to Egypt. I mean you are pretty absent minded but yet you do show some knowledge of the ancient origins of Egypt. Do you know anything about the Shadow Realm?"

"Not really, I was hoping you could explain that. All I know is that the Shadow Realm was derived from Voidiatress." She said trying to add conclusion in her explanation.

"Then what is this Voidiatress?" Marik raised one of his thin platinum blond brows.

"It's a great power that mediates and creates the duality of darkness and light." A voice behind them answered.

It was Ana with Janice entering the shabby tent. Petra took a look at the sky and the sun was already retiring from the day creating a spectacular twilight.

"As you have heard our people inherited the destructive power from a betraying party of the Limuria and have created the Shadow Realm through our ancestors." Ana then continued. She was an elderly with un-kept grey hair. "Petra, we must stop it and only you can do it."

"Stop what? I thought if we don't trigger-" Petra asked with curiosity

"I'll explain later but for now let's have a welcoming celebration for our guests." Ana winked at Petra

Janice opened the tent for Petra and Marik to come out. Jun Yoon was already playing a jazz piece on the keyboard…odd but somehow it fits. There were a group of drummers including Bailey and fire camp lit with torches burning fiercely in the dark. The villages were dancing with their bare feet in the most joyous atmosphere. She could see Odion sitting alone watching the children playing board games and soccer. Petra saw a man playing a guitar and wanted to play it. She knows him, Rupadisek was her childhood friend.

"Rupe, what have you been up to?"

"Petra, oh man! You're back, for how long?"

"It's kind of an improvised trip and I'm on University break as well as high school. Did I tell you, I am doing Part Time Diploma of Ancient History and in High School with casual work?"

"Wow, they have some of this stuff to eat, it reminds me of Stroganoff and curry but I have no idea what my mum cooked. Nice, I'm doing journalism and man that's a lot of work. By any chance do you still sing?"

"That's what I live for dude!" She said "I like to intro-" Marik wasn't with her anymore.

"She helped herself to the food and realised she's feeling a little grossed out depraved hygiene. She needed to get a bath and rest.

"Not sure but- Oh man I need to do to the bathroom, be right back." She jogged realising that this day had been abnormally long but fast.

She came back out realising the people were still celebrating, dancing and singing. Ana and her tribe began dancing a ritual of welcoming back to Petra which she recognised. Though for a while she hadn't seen Marik. She looked around but still no sign of him except for his goons. Bailey and Jun Yoon were getting along fine but Marik and Odion… where are they?

Unbeknownst to Petra, Marik had used his Millennium Rod on her so that her mind is subjected to control and anything that is useful, he may use for his own gain. Marik had already moved some of his trailers at the fields of where they reside; his throne was moved inside as well. Some of Petra's belongings he still have in posession but that's up to her to retrieve them. He looked at a pack of cigarettes and next to it was a lighter, which might have belonged to one of his goons. He curiously wanted to try it out, and then he took one out. He has seen it so many times when his Rare Hunters lit them and had crossed smoked the toxic aroma before. It wouldn't be as bad as drinking either. As he puts it in his mouth, he lit the cigarette and inhaling it deep in throat. He coughed a little but he found pleasure in smoking.

Through his Millennium Rod, he could see Petra partying and singing in a soccer match, 'Waka Waka' by Shakira mixed with 'Wavin' Flag' by K'NAAN. "Looks like my pathetic future mind slave knows how to party. Though she still doesn't know how fragile her mind is. I can command her in any moment to do my bidding." Marik chuckled at the thought of her village under his rule. "Celebrate while you can fools, when I reign, this will be your last one." He grabbed some ice with the other hand and poured red wine and drunk it slowly at ease.

Petra then called Ray or rather texted him on the phone and went to find Ana. Meanwhile she went in the tattered mansion; it was more an accommodating use than a personal mansion. There was Ana in the kitchen. You can't really call it a kitchen, it was dusty; there were holes in the ceiling. Moss and fungal bred through the walls and pots and ceramics were piled up high. One wrong step you may find yourself buried within them crashing.

"Petra, my senses tell me you still bear the burden as the chosen one. Although we are the devout believers of Sorukhan and of the Voidiatress, I'm afraid Voidiatress the realm will reject the host unless a Millennial Agent intervenes. Voidiatress has decided to make the Shadows independent in existence and the day has come as the Shadows has matured in darkness to defend it's right of existence. The prophecy foretold that this will come; daughter hosts will be rejected for the will of destruction and be made sacrifices so that the Shadows will not be locked away permanently. Their King will come to lock away the Shadow Realm", Ana said tensely as she explained.

"Wait, the Voidiatress through prophecy will reject me as a host because it wants darkness to be stronger. Meaning if the King locks away the Shadows, it won't lock away Voidiatress. Why does rejecting me have to do with making it stronger and the Millennial... Agent pleas for… this doesn't make sense Ana." She was really confused.

Ana sighed, "Okay before, Voidiatress needs a host to strengthen itself and the Shadows. Like Mother and Son to put it this way. The Shadows originated from Egypt and the Voidiatress is Limuria via Ethiopia and the main source of the Shadows. When the King of Egypt locked away the Shadows it locked some part of Voidiatress as a host whilst the rest continues for destruction. You are the incarnate of the Voidiatress from the beginning." She explains.

"What happens to the host when chosen is really Voidiatress giving a part of itself as a gamble to keep the Shadows alive while Voidiatress searches every time for the Shadows were being locked away by the King? So the host dies in the Voidiatress, but this time it changes its mind through prophecy to destroy me first before being locked away. It doesn't want to recreate the Shadows anymore but stronger. Unless, Ana, a Millennial Agent linked to the Shadows intervenes and wins…" Petra furrows her brow trying to understand.

"With this amulet, you must call forth yourself as Voidiatress to begin the game of Limeira in the temple." Ana handed her the amulet from her research.

"Where can I find a Millennial Agent? What do they look like? I will awaken Sorukhan as an immortal in this world rather than the past won't I? Then it'll be the end. Even the King can't stop me and I will vanish in this era." She said realising what Ana had imposed.

"Petra, you know the answer of who the Agent is, but do you trust him? The boy you came with, he isn't Ray as you have told Janice and he has a Millennium Rod. I could sense the Shadows from him Petra, it just seems he has another agenda to achieve rather than the one of the King. I don't know why the rules or history is set that way. Darkness and light has a strange relationship but it seems the Shadow is trying to rescue Voidiatress from its own darkness creating a stronger link for itself." Ana stood up, hoping what she said was helpful with her apparent statement, leaving Petra in deep thought.

If this Amulet could tell her what to do but in reality she has to vanish in this era so that the Shadows could survive in independence. She looked through the window with people still celebrating and yelling with cheers and jubilee. Camp fires were ignited in the heat forsaken night.

She walked to the lounge and saw her grand piano, it was antique and still in tuned. She played the first key C and ran her fingers skilfully perfectly in each note. Then she started playing the simplest song she could think of. 'Save Me From Myself' by Christina Aguilera and singing it with river of tears coming down.

Marik left his trailer to go in the mansion. It was information worth knowing from both Petra and her grandma and now to confront Petra. He could be the Agent but the four day isn't long. He could let her go and not intervene, let her duel her own troubles and let her destiny in this era end her. After all she is just a commoner, someone he could use more of her destructive powers for his own gain, on the other hand he wanted to know her more. It'll be a waste of a trip and back without her, she is the creator of the Shadow Realm according to the information he gathered. Yet worry began to fill his thoughts as time might be limited in knowing her.

A feigned clap interrupted her from playing. Marik was leaning at the doorway listening to her music. "What a piece, it sounded suicidal." He looked at the amulet and grasped the edge in examination on the carvings.

She quickly wiped her tears, "What are you doing here, shouldn't you be asleep now?" She swivelled herself around.

"Is that how you greet the future ruler of the world? You are to call me Master Marik. From now on… of course with your deviant nature, the result of your willingness not to comply, I may have the pleasure of making your people my slaves". He reminded her of his capabilities, then something came over him, he sat next to Petra. "I'm not tired I guess, just wondering why we had not spoken a word for hours and you seem fragile again." He said sarcastically placing the Amulet back on the piano.

"I wonder if you could tell me about the Millennium Item you have there, it is a Shadow Realm key is it not?" she said trying to think about the Millennial Agent links to the ritual.

"Why, yes and it has powers beyond your understanding my dear girl. I have also used it on you as a means to gain what I want." He smirked and grabbed Petra's right hand roughly. "Here is the deck, I have already heard about your feeble story and if you need my help, I can duel you in the ritual. Then again, I don't mind if I lose, either way you will go as a result of your own death that can be arrange through my forfeit. The continent Limuria has its strange ways of dealing with a destructive power such as you" Marik said nonchalantly.

"I didn't ask for you to help me Marik, I want to go through this myself. Whatever you have heard though my conversation with Ana, I'm responsible for the Shadow Realm. Die now so that I don't have to-" Petra said frustratingly.

"Without you, my powers wouldn't have existed and I'm learning more about this so called Voidiatress. My destiny was derived from you after all, along with the histories. Limuria as read had preserved the mystical ways to Egypt and undoubtedly Ethiopia. Both Atlantis and Limuria were closely linked as I recall from the books and their end was the cost of experimenting with the powers far greater than they could've comprehended. You're foolish enough to pursue your own demise. The thought of it is laughable and pitiful." He held her hands with deck tightly.

"You've learnt your history well; the Voidiatress was created by the greed out of the magicians and back than they didn't duel with the Shadow Realm, they duelled with the Voidiatress as a mediator. The sources you have are inaccurate, Voidiatress experimented with them; which meant I caused the destruction of predominantly Limuria but they were evil for thinking they could control me. As far as I know that was me and I don't remember making such decisions in the history. Atlantis on the other hand would have been closer to Evil destroying them. Although they had ties, they were destroyed by another source and that is a story different to mine. Voidiatress according to Ana wanted to save Atlantis but something within the walls of Atlantis prevented the protection of the very same fateful day Limuria was destroyed." She explained and continued, "Why do you want to go through this with me? Aren't I just a mere annoying commoner to you?" She asked.

"Not to mention very forgetful and dependent little one. Just between you and me, I will share my beliefs in about this ridiculous ritual you have to go though alone. Firstly, family or someone should stick by you in support instead in famishing on an impossible task. Secondly, you don't have anyone and when Ana explained what Millennial Agents are, it's clear she meant the Millennium Item wielders of the Shadow Realm and I happen to fit that description. You still should've sought help from your family but they seem to be reluctant in lending you a hand." Bitterness and sadness embedded his tone when he thought about family support.

"Were your family supportive of your task as a Tomb Keeper?" she asked

"Not your business to know my dear and in time I may reveal it when I see fit." He stayed calm this time. She wasn't a Rare Hunter or a servant to get riled up on in asking questions. He stared at her rather uncomfortably making Petra fidget with the piano keys. "Lastly whether one pre or post existed in this era doesn't mean they vanish because a ritual or duty prophesied is destiny. No task has the right to strip away ones dignity." Petra was an inch closer to Marik as they glanced at one another. Petra remembered him kissing her on the ship but she won't let that happen again.

"Y-yeah even criminal masterminds have morals." She muttered hoping to distract him from thinking what she thought Marik was thinking.

"With my goals, I'll need to have some morals to uphold my own justices." He said premeditatedly.

A rumble in her stomach sounded making things more awkward. "I uh… that was nothing." She tried to turn away

"Wasn't there a feast suppose to happen on your family's part, but I guess they are not wealthy enough to accommodate that. My Rare Hunters are having a short meeting; you are permitted to attend for a meal and you can stay over at one of the trailer my Rare Hunters brought." He smiled turning slightly leaning on the piano.

"When did you become so hospitable? I did eat some stuff while you were gone not a feast but at least it was like a celebrating meal." She furrowed her brow with surprise and nudged him. He accidently pressed the high notes creating a distorted chime.

"Never had been and I still don't care about being hospitable. It's just practical for you to stay somewhere, where your belongings are for tonight. Let's just say it's late and I don't intend to play around in your idiotic state of mind. You need a lesson on duelling tomorrow and you don't have a choice. You'll need full concentration and I'm no easy mentor of yours. You. Have. Four. Days" His tone became cold again.

"It's only 8pm, you call that late? I guess… yeah for dinner. What are we having?" She asked

"Well before you vanish in this era, if in this case, I want to say to you that have a voice worth listening to, you music talent exceeds duelling if I may add." Marik accidently said without thinking his or her place.

"Gee, that's something new from you-" She tried to acknowledge the change of their 'friendship' is somewhat unusual

Marik just chuckled, satisfied with what he had been able to achieve in knowing her. Often he manipulates people but he found truthfulness helpful. "_Thank you Marik…" _she thought

"You're welcome", he muttered realising he can actually read thoughts as a quick new discovery from his Millennium Rod as a mind doorways had components the controller and the controlled; nerves; sensory; emotions; knowledge and the present door. He can tap the flow of the ions from his scepter and hence the spirit gate of a person's own thoughts finally, thanks to Bryn for boldly sharing his thoughts. He made a new discovery.

Petra glanced at his warm hands; she sighed and gave him a side hug of gratitude. Marik took it by surprise and embraced her by wrapping his arms around her. This was a breakthrough; Petra knew his Millennium Rod could somehow enter her mind and retrieve the conversation from a distance. It didn't matter because Marik had agreed to help her with the ritual. It might be worth loosening up to Marik; he knows what he's doing and his experience in life. No need to plea, just duel!

~x~

Author's Notes:

I feel that this story is quite boring; in a way it has to move on but no basis of flow. Duel…how the heck, am I suppose to write a duel? AGH!

Petra does feel a bit suicidal and she hates the fact that she is the Voidiatress and had accepted it as fate. Her family are not oblivious to her feelings but they can't do anything to help her either.

A caring Marik…? In this situation, if I make him ruthless the whole way the development of the story will stay stationery and as an 'escort' person he is on her turf. That doesn't mean he wouldn't dare test her sentiments in her place of belonging… oh he will when he sees something he wants he will get at all costs. He is still a bad ass but that's for later. :P

My other fiction is post DTA. Available in One Shot and in-progress fiction soon.

This is the longest chapter…? Kind of is and I have time now. :D NO MORE STUDY, JUST WORK!

+Before I wrote Limeira but I have changed it to Limuria as it should be. Continent of Mu or Limuria supposedly existed and vanished. Just google or youtube the information.

luff, Meijosui


	8. Tendentious Ambitions

Chapter 8- Tendentious Ambitions

At the tent where the Rare Hunters have established their camp area, Petra was waiting for the rest of the Rare Hunters. Marik left to assemble his Rare Hunters. The two young ones came in their casual outfits. Except Jun Yoon was wearing his sleep wear with turtle prints, which made Petra giggled and made him blush, Bailey laughed. Odion walked in and was puzzled with Petra's presence.

"Miss Petra, I believe you are not supposed to be here." Logically, she may be lost.

"Oh, really thought I was but sorry sir." She was puzzled whether it was an order or not. She walked towards the exit and at the same time Marik walked in and bumped into her. She fell on her bottom while Marik was not wavered.

"Where are you going? Marik glared at Petra.

"Master, I'm just sending her away from the meeting." Odion explained.

"And why are you doing that Odion? Did she commit mutiny?" He asked thinking there must be a reason for his elder brother's command.

"N-nothing sir just thought she was not supposed to be here in this meeting. Unless from you Master, she had been given the entitlement" Odion realised that she was supposed to attend the meeting.

"That is true now shall we all commence this meeting? Petra, there is Alitcha on the table as you have mentioned. I got it from the banquet outside but you are here just to eat, no talking or making any distraction is permitted." He glowered at her as he pointed at the table in the middle of the tent.

Petra got her food and sat on the floor while everyone stood which gave her an uncomfortable vibe. She made a sound from her throat and got her hand up to catch Marik's attention.

"What do you want now?" He asked in annoyance

"I was wondering if people could sit on the floor since it's a small meeting. It's much comfy that way since the floor is already carpeted with the tent." She said as diplomatically as she could sense the impatience of Marik.

Jun Yoon sat quickly as though his clothing was still the main attention. Bailey followed as well as Odion but Marik signalled him not to. He walked over to Petra and grinned, "My dear girl if you are conducting this meeting you may but the one to call for who sits or not is me." He took her bowl away and put in on the table. Petra stared at him, "Until you learn your place you can commence eating after the meeting."

He walked back closer to the centre of the room and sat on the facing all his Rare Hunters and Petra.

"Now, what I have to say today is all have done well in bringing this commoner to her home. This is not an official meeting as you can see Odion but an update on the God Card, Bryn has located the whereabouts and after we leave Gambela, I will retrieve my prize. Tomorrow we will train this girl to duel although as she has an emergency ritual ahead of our schedule. I must say we have to train her to put up a fight and whatever I say, little Petra must comply or this will be the last of her." He glanced at Petra trying to embarrass her but looking at her nails quizzically.

"Master, what would you like us to do from now and until we return to the ship?" Bailey knelt down and bowed

"Bailey and Jun Yoon may go back to Addis Ababa tomorrow to join Bryn if you wish however I will still someone to give us transport back, Odion and I will solve some problems for this place as to how I can be served eventually in Ethiopia. If we could test them by holding someone captive… let me see… perhaps one of the children for a little while then they could comply. I will see to it that any rebellious acts from the citizens in Gambela will suffer."

"Yes Master Marik." The three said in unison

He finally stood and realised Petra fell asleep. He signalled Odion to help carry her to the trailer and tuck her into bed. The meeting was over and Marik mentally scolded himself for the pathetic attempt to talk to his Rare Hunters. Inside the trailer were her belonging and were placed in a neatly which Marik did himself. He watched Petra placed gently on the bed and Odion walked pass him towards the door. Her hands were cold and the skin was peeling off from its dryness. Marik then rummaged through her desk and found a moisturiser to apply it on her. She twitched and some cream smudged was smudged on her face. Marik rolled his eyes and sighed. He picked up the cream and rubbed it on her hands again. _"Petra is such a passive girl, her spirit was easily wavered and ever since meeting her at the ally way in Cairo, she was so carefree. She's like a little girl trying to find the one who created the Shadows was a mere girl. Though now he was interested in how it was created and why Voidiatress was defending a deity named Sorukhan. The task in four days seems too easy. I can win against her anytime and the ritual is just a pointless to fret about."_ He wrote a note and placed it on her desk about tomorrow's plan.

He left the trailer to his own…

Day 1

Petra woke by the cars and trucks honking outside and cursing and an alarm at 7am but shut it off beside her. She groaned. "_What a way to start her first day back in Gambela. Oh crap I must have dozed off in the meeting!" _She thought. She got dressed in a black and white polka dot skirt with a white singlet top. Petra was sick of her braided hair so she undid all of them and made them in to a high bun, but messy. She found a scissor in a drawer and started to cut her a front bang, hiding her forehead and framing her eyes and soon found a hair dryer in one of the compartments to make it straight. It took a whole 3 hours to do her hair and now make up only half an hour then accidently spilt her foundation on the carpet, which she had to clean up after. On top of that she did other things to get her started for the day; or rather the afternoon was approaching fast. It was already 11:30am. She shrugged and charged her phone until she found a note…

_Petra, when you wake up, you have to come straight to the tent with your deck. Preferably 8am as I have an alarm set to start us off. _

–_Marik_

"Oh damn it!" She scrammed out off her trailer realising a mistake in this event with the deck Marik gave her. She went to the tent and Marik wasn't there. Then she found Bailey.

"Hey have you seen uh Marik?" She panted.

"Yeah, Master is around." He said plainly

Bailey pointed at her direction and walked away.

"You're very late!" Marik's hoarse voice came from her back. He was angry, more like furious as she watch carefully at his face and his body language is expressing. He was wearing his mauve Rare Hunter Cloak and his Diadem.

"Sorry I just got the message." She muttered.

"Perhaps we ought to go through my expectations; I want you to comply on every whim I demand of you, or I may have the pleasure of doing something like this…" He sneered, pointed a chair with Carlos tied up and his mouth taped and blind folded. She didn't notice the swivelling chair there as Jun Yoon pushed the chair in. At least Jun Yoon was guilty being part of this.

"Carlos…" Petra screamed, "Please let him go. I didn't mean to be late." She was about to cry. Marik's emotions have not wavered and walked up to the chair with his two Rare Hunters and Odion standing around the table. Carlos' scream was muffled as he could hear Petra's worry.

His anger had evaporated into sternness, "Now, with that said, shall we begin?" Marik asked her.

Petra just stared at Marik blankly hoping to skip this whole entire. He is a vengeful person regardless of his helpfulness. The silence made Marik impatient.

"Now don't worry when this is over for today, Carlos will remember nothing of his captivity. Mind you, he was rather naïve to comply with me into giving his deck to me and be my captive for a day just for a few rare cards. Pity my impression now of your people of Gambela are, absolutely all fools." This time a smirk played along his lips as he and gripped Carlos's chin tightly making the child wince. Tears were soaked through the blind fold evidently from the little boy as a form of torture may have been performed before Petra's arrival.

Petra sat down on one of the chairs slowly. She brought the deck out and laid them on the table.

"Shall we start then?" Marik asked her hostilely as he's still bitter about Petra's incompetence in punctuality. He sat down next to the child now facing Petra.

Petra nodded feeling confronted by him.

"Deck please". Marik demanded. He snatched her deck and schemed through a few cards and drawing them. "Now a few things about Duel Monster, there are sophisticated components in this game consisting with monsters, trap, spell and spell speed cards. To save time, I will let you read this section on the rules, strategies, analysis and logic of this game." He pulled out a booklet, 'A guide for beginners in Duel Monsters' full of tabs and highlights about the different cards.

While Petra was reading, Marik whispered to Odion and soon after Odion walked away from Marik's whispered commands.

"Hmm there's something different about you." Marik looked puzzled just realising her changes.

"Just hair and makeup is all and I spilt some makeup on the carpet so I had to clean it up. Then there was when I found the note honestly." She said rather timidly

"Fashion for the cost of kidnapping I see. It still doesn't change your inferiority, little one…well, that explains your lateness but what of your priorities-?" He said snidely but realising he could do it later, just not in her crucial time of concentration.

Petra looked down absorbing his insults, pretending to read but still on the same page. She frowned, wanting to concentrate.

Marik could sense the insecurity he just created. At least this time she was honest. He shuffled his chair back and leaned forward.

"It's uh nice to have changes every now and then." He said half compromising in her appearance.

Silence between them was a resolve. While she was reading about Duel Monsters, Marik looked at her deck and occasionally toiled around with the boy next to him in his captive in his chair by kicking his foot, pulling his hair or using his Millennium Rod's dagger to poke one of the child's fingers and drawing blood. He tried to limit the torment but still serious enough for a child to endure. Marik caused Carlos so much pain that he was groaning and sobs could be heard. Marik's chuckle could be heard. This sight was sickening but Petra knew she has to keep reading while Marik have his fun.

She finally finished as she looked up Marik was still sitting looking at her deck and his Millennium Rod had Carlos's blood on its tip laid on the table. She wanted to cry but maybe later on her own when she's dismissed for today.

"I'm done." Petra quietly said.

"Done are we? Oh we're far from finished, little Petra. I need you to write down possible strategies based on your deck; remembering the sections of the cards in how strong or weak each monsters are; applying all of this against an opponent in quick thinking and being able to win the first round at least. I believe have the knowledge to sort it out now. Once you're done, I will critique them. Get to know them all well." Marik said assertively

"Why do I need to win the first round, like is there even 2 rounds in this ritual?" Petra asked

"Are you slumbering all this time? Your dear grandmother did say the duel requires pleading with a Millennial Agent, meaning you'll have to win one duel first. The second one won't be a problem as I will crush you quicker than a blink of an eye." Marik's snide demeanour had reappeared.

"The first battle is about the past, so it means when I win our deity will revive from the past but I still remain. The second one, if I win I go along with it as Voidiatress, so which mean you have to win. Sorry I forgot about the prophecy that Janice told me, one of past and present duelling." She remembered.

"Good we have everything planned out. Now what deity are you talking about?" He asked

"You don't know it, though it's Egyptian." She said

"Try me?"

"It's Sorukhan." She said

He thought for a while then remembered the history of the Shadow Realm 5000 years ago.

"Zorc in Egyptian, it's not Sorukhan. If you lose the first round, our tablet of prophecy will not be able to summon Zorc. That's something you don't need to worry about. And if you mean you're done for today, yes go ahead and do your little homework."

She stood; looking at Carlos wishing it was her in captive instead.

"What are you going to do with Carlos?" She asked still worried about the little boy.

"Oh I wish I could do more tormenting but I'll find another victim if you're not keeping your end of the bargain, it'll be much worse than holding one captive. No marks or scars on this child so it's safe to let him go with a new memory." He warned her and left with his portion of his lunch. He also commanded to undo Carlos and send him back to his family.

She nodded and as Odion came in he brought lunch for both of them. Marik used his Millennium Rod to alter the child's memories after untying Carlos, he was forced into unconsciousness. Petra ate nothing more than soup and salad as it was the only thing there. She still felt hungry so after lunch she went to find Janice to make something for her.

At the tent next to the mansion, Janice made Tibs earlier. Janice wasn't at home, neither was Ana as they usually go out on a Saturday morning for grocers. Afterwards she went to old room in the mansion; it felt haunted as everything was old and dusty. She lay on her old bed, still the way she remembered. She had to cry, poor Carlos and the only thing to avoid this is to work hard in these three days for Marik, or rather herself. She got up and sat on her old desk with a paper and a pen and started studying her deck piece by piece. She even shuffled it until she had all her strategies figured out in different patterns formed in her deck. She found a notepad and scribbled all her strategies in and pasted the paper. She sorted each card into families and she was done. A family of Duel Monsters will help her fight herself as the Voidiatress is ready. She went back down to her trailer and kept her notepad in her drawer. It's time to kick some goals with the kids and jam some more. As she jogged pass the tent Marik called out to her.

"Petra, where are you going?" He sounded friendly, not the usual Marik that commands her around.

"Just gonna kick some goals and jam. Come along if you like. Whoa since when did your chair come in?" She looked at his throne he had been sitting on.

"I see you've been working hard, I'll come along if you promise to show me your work." He smiled and got off his throne. He took off his Rare Hunter cloak and placed it on his throne. He was wearing mauve jeans and a light grey tank with gold chains on the side.

They both walked to the fields but no one was there a short hill down the makeshift goals. There was only a soccer ball which Petra skilfully kicked it up and started bouncing it on her head, her knees and rolled the soccer ball along her arms, while Marik stood at the hill arms folded.

"Hey Marik, you know how you keep calling me a commoner…?" She said casually as she kept bouncing the ball in unusual ways.

"Why, do you want a new name now?" Marik asked snidely

Petra shook her head slightly while waiting for the ball to land on her knees. "Well you see, you're not exactly royalty either, not yet so quite frankly you're kind of a commoner too right? Also I'm a little worried about you goal that leads you to become the ruler of the entire earth. I mean don't you need to look into politics or read up something like 'Ruling the World for Dummies'. I mean to me it's a path that is like really rash and absurd." She finally thought about it and since they are open to one another.

"Rash…Absurd…? Petra, you remind me of someone." Marik frowned at those words thrown at him.

"Who..? Your mother..?" She asked as it may be an obvious answer.

"Ishizu." He said with his eyes narrowed of the similarities coincidentally meet his ears.

"Is Ishizu someone close?" she asked and stopped playing the soccer ball

"Yes, but you don't need to know about her." He growled slightly

"Why not, did she hurt you…whoever she is? It makes me sound bad to be reminded of her."

"She's my sister, that's all you need to know. Well back to our previous topic about you being called a commoner." He sneered

"Oh yeah, I'll call you 'master' if you stop calling me a commoner. Deal..?" She stepped lightly on the soccer ball. "Although I don't know what you're a master of if I call you master except you being the future Pharaoh."

"Well commoner, I haven't decided and it's a 'maybe' deal." He glanced at the clear sky and by surprise, Petra kicked the ball and hit chest.

"Ready for a game a commoner can beat you with?" She asked snidely.

Marik smiled and walked down the hill with the ball in his way, he kicked it between Petra and him in stationary position.

"Bring it!" He only remembered playing a ball game with Odion and Ishizu when he was little, not exactly soccer but he knew his skills weren't bad.

"Ready… Set… GO!" Petra yelled.

The whole game Petra enjoyed most had advanced Marik by far. 7 to 3 was the score which was the official score. Marik gave up. He panted for this game tested his physicality even though he had training in fitness.

"And she shoots… and she scores", Petra did her last goal and did a whole lot of hand stands, cartwheels and ran around as though she was in the world cup.

"You know I guess I can just call you by name, if you wish it so much. No commoner name calling and you have to call me 'master' now." He had finally decided, "I'll show you a trick." He did a hand stand and swapped his hand to motion 5 hand steps and did a somersault.

"That's freakin' mad, you know you can do break dancing with that." She laughed, _is he trying to impress me after losing? _She collapsed on the ground.

The sun was setting and both Marik and Petra sat on the hill. Marik decided to punch her on her shoulder for the slight humiliation.

"What was that for?" She asked dumbfounded.

"That's for approaching me carelessly with your game pride and humiliating me, my dear." He tried to say it sternly but the grin made way to be a bluff.

Petra sighed and stood up rubbing her shoulder. "3 days…." She walked towards the tent and Marik followed her.

As they walked in Marik's tent, Janice was talking to the Rare Hunters. Janice was calm about everything, she knew about the Rare Hunters as criminals, she was hospitable to them and offered them some dinner packed up.

"Mum, why are you here?" Petra asked

"Just giving you lot campers some dinner and I'm off. Come tomorrow morning to church darling, the people there miss you lots around 7am." She said giving Petra the most motherly hug. She left leaving Petra and the Rare Hunters along again.

"Okay fine, hey, can Bailey and Jun Yoon come too?" She wondered if they were from a Christian background because of their roots.

They both nodded at each other, "Yeah we'll come," Bailey said.

"Always wondered what church was like outside of South Korea." Jun Yoon reasoned.

"Jun Yoon…Bailey let's jam Bob Marley!" Petra said to them cheerfully as she saw them with a guitar and a keyboard.

They both nodded and looked at Marik's expression. Though he was oblivious to who Bob Marley is and what Petra and others are jamming, he just sat on his throne ignoring the event unfolding.

'One Love' and 'Redemption Song' by Bob Marley was the song they played.

After her jamming session with the little Rare Hunters, she walked to Marik who had been listening to the songs and also looking at his deck and eating the dinner Janice brought them. Petra went to get her notepad filled with her strategies written for check.

"MASTER…Marik" Petra grinned, "Here are my strategies." She giggled at the childishness.

Marik sighed; he took the notepad from her and waited. "Since I'm your opponent, Odion will check it for you". He handed the notepad to Odion where was beside him all along. Odion looked at them and nodded at a few. Petra started to scratch her legs much to her annoyance. Mosquitoes have been eating her blood alive when she was on the fields.

"Could you stop that?" Marik looked at her with annoyance, she was scratching like an animal in his presence and he hated the manners.

"No, it's so itchy!" She said hastily.

"You're gonna leave scars, I can help you ease the itchiness, lesson 10am after you come back from whatever you mother requested you to go to." He frowned and helped her with his Millennium Rod.

Odion laughed at one of the strategies. "She seems to use 'Monster Reborn' a lot. You must have given her the same type as my original one."

"Well, has she constructed an ideal combination of strategies?" He asked eyeing on Petra now eating her dinner.

"It's more than that Marik, they are rule breaking strategies but still passing ones. They defy the face down cards any opponents have." He said in awe of what he is analysing not making it known to Petra as he was whispering to his little brother.

"I guess it's something I can learn from her as a duellist myself." He said contemplating on Petra's knowledge level. For someone who has never duelled before made strategies beyond what he could have developed if he was the holder of her deck.

Petra finally finished her dinner and left the Rare Hunters' tent to her trailer and moved all the belongings to the mansion. Now it's just sleep, then church and then the lessons again. Life in Gambela is not so bad with the Rare Hunters. Especially today, Marik was every bit like a friend, except the time he tortured poor Carlos. Though he definitely can't approach Carlos in seeing how he is because his memories about this morning had been replaced. Day two another day of challenge…


	9. Messing with the Devout

Chapter 9-Messing with the Devout

Day 2

Marik woke early as he needed to dedicate his Sunday to the Sun God, Amun Ra around 6:30am. He sat on the field with a spare blanket praying and swearing for revenge on a Pharaoh of darkness. For that reason he will protect his clan, even to death in darkness for the Ishtar clan to live on. Hatred to the ancient royal order was forbidden in his clan however it was more than a revolt but the power of Shadows against Shadows he is standing upon. How can someone not do anything about a murder of a family member that had sworn to do their duty? He lay on the blanket watching the stars dissipate from the illumination of the sunrise slowly. _May destiny be on my side and let no opposing force stop me by your will…_

The mansion was a place she hasn't readjusted to sleep. Every now and then she was woken up by crickets, traffic flow noises, Ana and Janice preparing for meal and Sunday in particular. All in all her sleep was messed up and tiredness will overcome her later in the morning. Should she tell Marik about it? He'd be angry if she half concentrates in his lessons. Probably not, she can defy it especially she had studied in cramming style before. _I can so nail this day with church and all. Alright Pete, do this one day and that's it. Sugar helps; I should make some macaroons for church and eat some to sustain energy and tea. Yeah!_

Petra was at the Rare Hunters tent where no one was. She held her box of macaroons with her eye lids drooping heavily while waiting for Bailey and Jun Yoon. It's already 8:30am and the bustling of Gambela residence is alive. Bailey and Jun Yoon arrived and called out to Petra. She jumped thinking she was in trouble but it was only those two. They were friendly unlike the other Rare Hunters and luckily they were able to join the escort, not the real weirdos in the group. Petra smiled and joined them and directed them to the Gospel Church her Janice had offered to go.

As Petra sat through the church, she kept dosing off and it took both the teenagers to keep her awake. Then Bailey brought Petra the attention of a few guys who had been watching them intently. "Hey Pete, do you know these guys?" He pointed to 3 guys glaring at Petra at the front aisle.

Petra glanced at them and narrowed her eyes as she recognised them. "They were servants of the Sorukhan priests; they seek the destructive power for themselves and often go to the Coptic Church as a cover up. Their family hates my family because we are devout believers of our ancient religion. " She explained. "They are trouble but I always beat these three up easily."

"We'll help you if anything goes wrong Pete." Bailey whispered to her. She simply nodded hoping that they could really keep her protection at bay.

Meanwhile, Petra and the two teenagers made their way to their Masters tent as it was 9:50 am. With some macaroons left she simply placed it on the main table. "Have some macaroons, bro." Petra said lazily.

Marik wasn't there yet. Jun Yoon then said, "You'll need to stay awake for this one dude." He patted her and took two macaroons from the box and handed one to Bailey.

"Uh huh, I will" Petra mumbled. They both smiled and left her alone waiting.

Petra laid her head on the table for rest. Marik then came in furrowed his brow as he approached her wearing his usual Rare Hunter ensemble. Wondering what the box was, he leaned forward behind Petra to take a peek. "How's your morning little one?" He said in a soothing voice. Petra was snapped out of her nap and jumped with fright.

"It's just, EGG YOLK!" She yelled from her short dream and didn't know it was Marik behind her. He arms was thrown up and slammed Marik on his head. Then she heard an audible growl and realised who it was.

"So sorry, I-" Petra saw Marik rubbing his head and simply said 'good' as she could roughly remember the question as a day starter question. Then Marik sat in front of her on the other side. "How was the place of worship today?" Marik asked another question hoping to start a conversation ignoring what transpired earlier.

Petra was really tired to give him a detailed answer and replied a simple "It was… good". Then she gave a suppressed yawn and remembered what she just yelled was about the macaroons.

Marik then chuckled, "Good. That figured; you need some new descriptive vocabulary this morning and I bet the next question I ask will still be a 'good'. Are we '_good'_ to start...? Yes?" His mocking demeanour made way for her responses.

"Yeah yeah, I made some macaroons today. Try some." She said in feigned annoyance. Petra forced her eyes to open as an act of concentration and distraction. She stretched and pulled out her deck from her overall black jean dress and slammed it on the table playfully.

"Uhh, it's lovely of you to do that Pete, have never tried them before... now the strategies judging from Odion, they are ideal so this means your work is in the right progress. Today will be tougher as I will let you compare a deck of another to your own. You have to make sure you win against this deck. Write the each process as a narrative… that will be entertaining." Marik chuckled. He was still eyeing on her deck and the other made up deck and tried one of her macaroons.

"How is that going to help me win?" She said half annoyed realising she really can't do it because she was exhausted.

Now Marik was not in the mood of being questioned. "Are you questioning my mentoring ways my dear?" He said in an almost deathly tone sensing a vibe of incompetency or laziness on her part.

Petra just shook her head quickly. "It's uh, a good way". She gulped.

Marik crossed his arms and sighed, "Of course my mentoring ways are ingenious; otherwise your feeble mind won't function at all in two days." He leaned back on the seat and rested his legs on the table. "You have one hour to complete the narrative with flawless mistakes in grammar, plot, genre, strategies and so on. It must be eligible to read without scribbles. If not met, there will be punishment on your head. Your time starts…" He pulled out her notepad and a pen quickly while looking at a clock hanging on the tent frame. "Now…"

Petra started writing and analysing the 'opponents' cards and made a strategies. Her eyes were fighting with her as she was writing. Just as she was about to start her narrative she dosed off without realising…

As one could imagine, Marik saw it happen and his fury erupting as he witnessed Petra's incompetency.

"Petra… PETRA, YOU PATHETIC BUFFOON!" He stood up and pushed her off her chair. That woke her up with shock sending her lying on the ground and her head hits the floor hard. She looked at Marik's furious form knowing what she had already done. Now she was wide awake and could only imagine what Marik will do to her.

Marik took out his Millennium Rod activating on the existing nerves of her right hand, a sense of excruciating pain. It was a sensation as though dozens of her joints as locked and were about to explode. "I want an honest explanation or you will find yourself permanently impaired with this limb." He said gravely stepping on her right hand with solid force, making the pain worse than it is she winced with a shriek.

She nodded, definitely frightened of Marik's demands of her. Marik lifted his foot allowing Petra to sit up while he squatted down.

"I-I, d-d" she stuttered, is this for real?

"You have WHAT?" He was impatient still holding his glowing Millennium Rod as her hand is still in the mercy of its cruel power.

"I didn't sleep properly last night with readjustments to the environment, even if it was my own room. The noise levels were a constant interruption." She said quickly. Her eyes watered as she shared her honesty. Finally she was crying in confession.

Marik nodded slowly trying to understand her dilemma. "Then you should have said so, you fool!" His fury remained but he released the power to her right hand. He sighed and then made a growl. "I don't think this is working, when I give you an easy task and you choose to hide your dilemma in... concentration. This is making your progress slower than it is intended… be _honest_!" Now pacing and pondering what to do with her in such a short period of time.

"Sorry…" Petra said again trying to compensate for the disappointment.

Marik stopped pacing then sat on the table. "Since you have written the strategies for this other deck, you have till 4pm to complete my requirements. For now go to your trailer and sleep then I will wake you at 1pm." Petra stared at Marik until he pressed on his command pointedly at the direction. "GO!"

She quickly gathered the items in her bag, except for the box of macaroons but as she was about to leave, Marik grabbed her right hand and massaged it to make it better with both his tanned hands. "Rest well now, my dear." He said this time, calm in his approach but staring right through her sternly. She nodded understanding the chance presented to her. Marik took one of her macaroons and puts it in her hand gently. He paced to his throne and sat with the box of macaroons. He looked at her masterpiece she made this morning and tried it again as he enjoyed them, and then watched her exit his presence.

Petra wasn't tired anymore as she munched on her macaroon. So she went in the trailer writing in her own pace. _Great, it's the way to go Petra, for making the ring leader mad at you for dosing off. I'll just write the narrative now and get it out of the way. Why a narrative, if it's an hour he wants than that's what he'll get. _She checked the time. It was 11am and the goal is to complete it by 12pm. She sat with the two decks with her and wrote the title, 'Hansel vs. Gretel', she smiled. _Ha, Marik won't know who they are anyway, thumbs up for the folklore creators. _Though her right hand was till throbbing, she couldn't help but rush.

Meanwhile Petra finished the narrative right on the dot. Though her writing was messy, there weren't scribbles. She realised she could counter most of her strategies with the other deck in a short period of time. She left the trailer and approached Marik who was still on his throne. He was surprised she wasn't asleep but rather prancing her way to him with the notepad.

"So you're not tired? Alright let's see…" He glanced at her horrendous writing and laughed. He sighed, "Hansel vs. Gretel?" He announced mockingly. He shook his head smirking trying to read her narrative. Marik occasionally squinted or asked what word she had written.

Petra frowned at the insulting behaviour Marik approached her narrative. She sat down biting her lips nervously on the chair while waiting for Marik to finish reading.

"What's this say?" Marik asked her pointing to words on the page.

"Points", She looked realising it looked like 'paints' as she glanced at the sentence of, 'Both their points started at 2000'. She cringed at her hand writing; perhaps it was a good idea to take the extra hour to make a hard copy.

Marik chuckled mockingly still reading her narrative rather relaxingly. "'Manstor Roborn?' At least we know you should have slept a bit more." He glanced at her now blushing red with embarrassment. "Your 'o' looks like 'a' and your 'e' is 'o'… nonetheless interesting plot of events with your fairy tale characters. Also the place where a discarded or destroyed cards are 'graveyard', it's rather useful than describing the vanquishing of a monster every time." He finally critiqued her and was satisfied with the plot that played out. Gretel won with reasonable outcomes, he knew the pain on her right hand was a contributing factor so he wasn't angry with her eligibility of her writing.

"I can rewrite it, um Master Marik." She suggested timidly fidgeting with her returned notepad.

Chuckling once again he said, " No I will critique your work strategies tomorrow. Day 2's work is done, in preparation for tomorrow, memorise your deck back to front and front to back for you will be duelling Bailey. I will be up all night if you so need me to go through your deck and strategies along with how you commune with your opponents." He took out his keys from his pocket and folded his cloak and placed it on the throne once again.

"Where are you going?" She asked as she stood up.

"Lunch, you may come if you wish." He said nonchalantly and led the way to his motorcycle.

Marik stopped at his trailer and went inside. Then she realised his trailer was behind her own but larger. She glanced at the motorbike and next to it was a black side car attached. Marik came back out with two helmets with the same silver tone. He wore his and then helped Petra put on hers. Petra furrowed her brow.

"Dude, you guys own so many expensive vehicles and I only own a bicycle and I'm already proud of that." Petra pouted feeling slight envy to Marik's fortune of the motorcycle, trailer, car, van, truck, ship and so on. At the same time she ignorantly brought it up to convey that living with very few can be satisfying as well.

"Obviously people like you aren't aiming high enough to contribute to the society. It is people like you think meekly and forget that time limits knowledge and determines your role in life. And people like you that will live under the subject of manipulation, dearest Petra. Let's what's that word again…? Slavery…" He smirked regaining his mocking attitude once again. "With my experience, hurt has empowered me to take justice to my own hands Mine happen to be a justice worth fighting for."

"However it is people like me who will be free without fighting for their own justice to find the truth and live on, accepting reality as a test of character and strength even if one perceives us as fools. Even letting hurt carry we to domains general human emotions will not go through and that is forgiveness." She said rather stoically.

"Well bravo, did you learn that today of enlightenment in that little place you went to for singing fools? If you so believe it, I like to see how you deal with life when hurt hits you real hard. I want to see if you can practice what you preach, little Petra." Marik challenged her sarcastically but casually.

He mounted his motorbike and Petra ignoring the promise of the challenge as she is uncertain of herself if she could so that. She then hopped in the side cart. The engine started and they head to a local gas station for the restaurant beside it.

As they sat there was a stage with a band asking for song requests. The Petra was excited about the event and shouted, "Any song by Diana King!"

Marik was dumbfounded by her enthusiasm and gave glare.

"Diana King it is…" the young girl whispered to her band. Then the song started, Petra was hoping for something more upbeat like 'Shy Guy' but turned out to be a she least desired. 'Do you really want to hurt me?' was playing.

By the immense disappointment, Petra was embarrassed by the recent topic about hurt and now this song had to rub it in her face with sheer coincidence. She pouted and dared not to move. Marik gave a genuine laugh as he knew exactly her running of emotions. "I think fate has read our minds." He patted her with a grin.

"Hey you can read minds right?" She asked remembering the first night of her unfolding secrets.

"Oh yeah, I am capable of that very easily with this item of course." He tapped his Millennium Item

Petra raised her eyebrows with nods. "Creepy!" she muttered "My friends always say they can read minds but they turn out to be false." Petra said nonchalantly

"Not as creepy as you being the ultimate power of destruction of Limuria." He smirked "I can read that you're really doubtful of my powers and that…" _You're saying you're in every privilege for the future ruler to communicate with you in telepathy._

"O, my god! It's true, so I can talk to you anytime without using a phone or…" She shrieks in thrill.

_You know you're the first person who acknowledges my powers as beneficial to the future. _Marik said to her through thought again.

_If you're going to be a ruler, could you try going to the UN and other means to rule the world? I also reckon having a Millennium Rod and ruling the world by infiltrating people's minds is outrageous. You'll also have to look for alternatives to make the countries align for a new system of society. New trade systems, new laws, economies or maybe religion. Will everyone have to worship your god? _Petra was intrigue in talking to him through mind.

_Everyone worship one god, in the world religion we're in, even the government in the world thrives on worshipping this god but not the one in your so called place of worship. Even so, Egyptians root is embedded in the modern society through all that you've said. Paganism if you like to call it, rooted from Egypt with sun that is Ra with right eye, moon as Horus with the left eye. The world in each continent has given their allegiance in different cultures from East to West, so that's covered. _He explained

_I also know that they can be the same right? With Ra-Herakhty as the name to describe that they are one in the same horizon. _Petra thought about the powers of duality.

"Almost right, there are histories of histories you'll need to know. For now Petra…let's eat something." Marik chuckled and stood up.

The place was an 'All you can eat' buffet and Petra helped herself to lasagne and chips with salad whereas Marik just had salad and pumpkin soup. As they finished, Petra felt pretty bloated. "I'm so full!" She said audibly sighing. She was about to pay but Marik pulled out his Millennium Rod. She thought Marik was going to do the mind control on the cashier as criminals would do if they had such a power. Petra marched to him, "Wait don't control… I can pay."

"What do you mean control?" He barked in disgust in her assumed notion. His brows frowned at her. He already pulled out his wallet and got the cash out.

"Oh, err nothing… I thought you were gonna make us walk away without paying food." She whispered as they walked to the main door out

Marik chuckled, "Meal is on me and no why would I do that?" They were already outside the restaurant.

"Well you're a criminal mastermind of the Rare Hunters and you're hoping to run away without paying." She said plainly mixed with worry.

This time he barked out a cynical laugh. "So you think I'm desperate to steal food because I do it to cards? Only peasants do that and as a future ruler, I wouldn't want to model injustice of welfare to my world now would I? He said reasonably with his arms crossed.

"However some politicians are still corrupt these days." She dawdled

"Would you word it a different way or rather optimistically and say they are boldly upholding their own justice?" He winked at Petra smiling and she smiled back.

"I guess so... It'll just be weird to have a one-world-leader who knows how to tap into minds and know Egyptology really well." Petra was beginning to feel tired again by the unmerciful heat of Gambela.

"The world will get use to it. This symbol is larger than life and the societies are already submitting to it even dating from prehistory." He said rather cryptically pointing to the eye of the Millennium Rod.

He climbed on his motorcycle to return back at their residential place. They both went inside Marik's trailer. It was much bigger, neater and grand looking. It could pass as an 8 star hotel if it ever becomes one. Marik led the way inside while Petra closed the door.

"Come in, don't be shy." He said lighting his cigarette.

"This must cost heaps to get something like this and maintaining it. Could you maintain the world?" Petra trying to prove a point again but wasn't the best start. She looked around though facing away from Marik.

"You're different to any person I know… Pete you have an incredible intellectual mind and fate can change the world as well. However, my mind surpasses what you will change." This a sinister smirk he took her right hand again and now stoking her arm as he puffed out the smoke.

For some reason Petra felt confronted by his dangerous appeal. Domineering and vengeful; perhaps bad girls would find every part of Marik attractive. It is that trait Petra found it hard to know him well. Marik then sat on a lavish red velvet couch holding her hand gently dragging her closer to sit.

"What do you mean surpass what I can change? I'm just a mere girl who was actually a mystical power." She said

By surprise she sat on Marik's lap with a gasp. "Precisely, when you change the prophecy, I will still be above it all. With Zorc's powers, the Nameless Pharaoh won't prevail if he is summoned in both past and present." He started to speak hoarsely in a seductive way.

Marik continued "As your mentor and Millennial Agent, my goals are beyond your capabilities as the Voidiatress. Did you know the turn of events will all result in what I want…?" He breathed into her sending her feeling drowsier and intoxicated. Marik then cupped his other hand on her clothed breast. Petra gasped with surprise and wanted to get out.

"I think you would be aware of the slavery branding of the ancient world, they feel worse than this if you have read it in the books." He put out his cigarette on her bare arm than licked it, it left a scar. She winced at the sight and pain. He doing it to see whether how she can be tested.

It's no point resisting him for one he could potentially physically hurt her further here or endure a pleasure unwanted by her. _Sorry Ray. _She returned the kisses to him.

Marik smirked further from her thought. He could do it now and claim her completely as one. He started kissing her lips roughly then realised she wasn't fighting. He expected her to resist him but perhaps she also remembered his corporal punishment if she stand her ground. Petra stopped, her eyes watered and stiffened in her predicament.

She pulled out gently and muttered, "I need to know my cards well, thanks for err lunch."

There will be chances to have pleasure with her so he pushed her off her gently. She stood in front of her "You're right, go try and win the first round." He smiled and finally let her go speechless.

Petra nodded and left Marik's trailer and wiped her tears. She felt at her cracked sapphire pendant and smiled as she thought about her powers cannot be messed with. Not even a Millennial Agent. It was Marik's pride that got him that way. Luckily she got away from him easily this time.

He watched her and thought about how her control of this situation was smooth. Marik was capable of making her render into compromising into lust for him. The initial plan for her to come to his trailer was mentoring but for some reason, the topic and relationship determined the twist of event. Petra is so different to him, a girl who is normally carefree and wants to be at peace with anyone. _I'm not falling for her…Petra is a smart girl but not my future queen. For now I need her to concentrate on her task so that I can continue mine, nothing more and nothing less. New surprises will be given to her if she disobeys me. _He glanced at from a wardrobe containing a crook, a flail and a scourge. Normally they were for ancient agricultural purposes in Ancient Egypt; however he could incorporate punishment with them adapting the other cultures in the world. The he saw a razor remembering mutilation as a traditional punishment in Egypt. Ishizu had to go through it once but for purity sake as well as discipline. One of the worse in the ancient world was skewering and that is the ultimate unforgiveness and condemnation in the after-life, the dead would face as their body is left to rot.

He looked at his hand that felt Petra's again. _She is very meek, as she is hurt but she didn't protest. She is very similar to Ishizu in her reasoning and her constant questioning of my intent. Most of all I don't want to make a whore out of her. She is a girlfriend of the lowest fool in my rank. _He smirked

Meanwhile Petra went her separate way to the mansion two sinister notes were written to her in a scribbled writing on the old post box. _'Watch out you fucking devout bitch. We're after you.' 'You will be no redemption from Lord Sorukhan.'_ Petra stared at the note as she shook uncontrollably. She was feeling a surge of ecstatic but not as much as anger towards the traditional groups. She can confront those three guys again with the help of Bailey and Jun Yoon. It is her against three servants of the Sorukhan Priest, but with a better advantage as she can be tougher with two Rare Hunters. She went up to study her cards further. She got to her room and puts on the volume to the max playing 'Run This Town' by Jay Z, Rihanna and Kanye West as tomorrow she will leave those servants no mercy from her demise and teaching of lessons for Day 3...

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**: Things get tougher here from now on. Yeah, I realised this is rated M so made it scarier. I'm trying to make Marik as he is. He is RUTHLESS! I was really craving for macaroons though and still is. Thanks **MewPheonix **and** The Duelist's Heiress ** for reviewing. You're awesome! :)_

_To Review is:_

_**R**eflections with_

_**E**ncouragement and improvement; they are_

_**V**iews of ones_

_**I**ntellectual _

**_E_**_valuation of_

_**W**ords to express._


	10. Showdown

Chapter 10- Showdown

Day 3

With a container filled with blueberry muffins, she jogged in her runners with a bright green floral dress. She didn't have time to think about fashion. On her way she could hear Odion pleading with Marik to reconsider something. "Please, they contained valuable cards in preparation to defeat the previous tournament champions. We worked for months for this collection." The Rare Hunter's tent was the last place Petra wanted to visit that morning and it had been proven. As she walked in at 8am, she could hear Marik's anger burning and specifically at Odion. She had to find out why; she could also hear the sound of one being kicked and a groan. "Odion, if you are an Ishtar, you will listen to me and I said, THOSE CARDS ARE USELESS YOU FOOL, HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO REPEAT MYSELF?" She could also hear a crash of glass and a whistle of a flail from the other side of the tent and didn't dare to go in.

Not that Marik would mind. Bailey came and called out to her, "Petra, I wouldn't go in if I were you. Once he is furious at something, he can be very destructive." He said in worry.

"BAILEY, I NEED TO SPEAK WITH YOU." Marik sneered yet containing his anger. Bailey gritted his teeth. Bailey went in and Petra followed him reluctantly holding tightly to the container.

Bailey instantaneously bowed to Marik without eye contact. Petra stood by him, though uncertain of what to do; Marik growled. He wasn't angry with Petra but if he could take it out on anything, it would be people around him who are inferior in his presence. She placed her container on the table and bowed her head hoping his worse side wouldn't flourish on her.

"Yes Master, we are ready." He said in the most utter respect to Marik.

"AND YOU are you ready?" Marik pointed his Millennium Item at Petra trying to keep his nerves together.

Petra gulped and nodded quickly. Marik took no heed of her answer with a growl and just walked away letting Bailey take the lead. Odion was still kneeling. Still looking calm but shaking from his little brother's wrath.

"A-are you okay sir?" Petra asked Odion offering a blueberry muffin to Odion as she squatted down.

"Yes Miss Petra, I'm fine. You do not need to worry about me." He smiled at Petra. He took the muffin gratefully and stood to walk away hoping she won't get involved in Marik and his fight.

"What was that about?" Petra asked Bailey.

"Sibling fight" Bailey said to her.

"Whoa, didn't know that they were related." She replied.

"I only heard that they were adopted or something but I didn't know myself". He said remember the rumours.

"I see, man poor guy. Oh yeah… today I have to duel you right?" She dawdled.

"Uh huh, first game aye?"

"Yah, I was wondering if you could help me after this game about the guys you saw at church yesterday. I need you, Jun Yoon and me to take on those guys." Petra whispered to him.

"Huh? Does Master Marik know?" He was puzzled in her request.

"No but this is the reason we need to get it done and over with before Marik… I mean the Master discovers this." She took out the papers written of threat to her from her pouch.

"Risky man, he finds out everything but yeah if it's just a small street bashings, we're good at it." Bailey said wavering in his thoughts. Perhaps it would be fun…

Bailey took out his iPhone and played 'Breaking the Habit' by Linkin' Park to start them off.

"You know they have this thing before duelling. When people are about to duel they say 'Let's Duel!' to commence the game. Should we do that?" Bailey took his deck out.

"LET'S DUEL!" Both exclaimed

~Gambela Village Square~

With only one day left after today, Marik had enough of staying at that place. He took a break and arrived with his motorbike. He was wearing all black, black jeans and navy shirt and vest. He went to a warehouse unbeknownst to the public for any use. A middle age Ethiopian/Middle Eastern man sat in the middle of the room in bondage with twelve other Rare Hunters standing around this man.

A Rare Hunter bowed to the Egyptian boy wearing their formal robes. "As the Summer Solstice of the Ancient Ritual we offer this man to the Shadow Realm. He was useful in the search of Obelisk the Tormentor and we have located the card in Riyadh Museum for History Archaeology. It is in Saudi Arabia and he was the Professor of Antiquity Studies. "The servant explained.

Marik stood remembering that he wasn't wearing his own formal robe paced around the man like a vulture taunting the potential prey. "Sadly, I am not prepared for this myself however I will now commence the ritual for the gods. I would like to congratulate you all in attending this traditional ritual as it has rooted the importance of keeping the Shadow Realm powerful and strong" He announced, and then two Rare Hunters brought him his Robe and his Diadem. It was Jun Yoon and Odion who came just in time in their assembly.

The man was drenched in his own sweat as he knew he was working to the Rare Hunters' opposition, Ishizu Ishtar. For any purpose, he wouldn't give away the information of the card anymore than it had been revealed. Marik paid attention to the captive, reading his thoughts, emotions and beliefs. Even though Marik knew it all, he still wanted to rattle the man's virtues. He stood right in front of the petrifying form. "I can be your advocate in sparing you if you are willing to expose your negotiation with a certain girl some months ago; or I can annihilate your existence as a sacrifice to the Shadow Realm forever if you deny the course of event." The Millennium Item illuminated as Marik placed it on the man's forehead. "You have two minutes to impress me." Marik sneered at the man.

"You need professional psychological aid young man, I can refer you to…"The man said in courtesy but afraid of the teenager. The professor couldn't gather any words out as it was nearly times was out; Marik was impatient enough to continue his ritual.

"I assure you, you'll need aid more than I for my sister have misled you in her beliefs…. We have a frightened man in our midst but nevertheless, we should keep the Shadows waiting should we?" Marik said in a peculiar mocking way and cued a Rare Hunter to pin the man as Marik slit the man's wrist with his Millennium Rod. He raised his arms in victory then began cackling in laughter.

The man yelled with severe pain and groaned.

"To my dear sister, you have lost along with the Pharaoh of the Past. This special rendition of sacrifice is called 'The Exsanguinations of the Shadows'. Each drip of blood comes in a form of spirit as the Shadows will devour every past of life very slowly and painfully" He said mockingly as though his sister was there. The more red liquid of life was oozing out; the man's colour became a spiritual life form. Slowly each solid form was becoming transparent, including the blood. Then Odion handed a cloth to wipe his Millennium Rod with and a bucket of disinfected water to clean Marik's hands with.

The group roared with jeers, laughter, wooing, howling and cheering as a sign of completion. Marik was ready for the next Egyptian God Card to collect. Then Odion pulled out his wallet as saw the professor's friend's name at the back of the photo was Abel Tyrimelovan and a photo of a younger Janice Cinyato and a new born baby, at the back was the Dr Belarus Tyrimelovan man he had sacrificed with another woman Sara Grenadine who looked like his wife. He showed it to Marik realising this man with Janice was Petra's father and the infant was Petra herself.

"This is, little Petra's Father?" Marik asked; a slight sympathy formed his face. Perhaps it could have been a favour even to Petra since he had brought him to the Shadows.

"This must be her father if he had this picture for years, this child looked like Miss Petra, and I think this man is his Uncle or related to her, the one we just sacrificed." Odion concluded from the picture. It didn't matter; she was already hurt by the family absence. Like Marik, he was never able to farewell his parents before they parted. His mother passed from giving birth to him and his father was murdered by the Pharaoh. Only Petra's father ran away from the family.

"Then should we disclose this event and reunite her father as well?" Marik asked for reverence in his part.

"Perhaps after the duel with her Master Marik, we have to trace her father's whereabouts." Odion suggested

Marik nodded. "Though he deserved this fate I have given to him either, I can send her father to the Shadow Realms as well." He said unremorsefully. He left to tour around the markets on his own free will. _What a small world it is. _ He chuckled inwardly.

~Gambela Alley~

"Dammit! You beat me man. I can never win against Marik." She realised all her life points were eliminated by the last direct attack as Bailey's Archangel Zeraato vanquished Petra's Chaos Soldier.

"It was a good game; at least you took out 1100 of my life points. I mean the aim of this lesson is to get an idea of what the game is like with a real opponent." Bailey said trying to cheer her up whilst gathering his cards. "Beside, no one expects you to ace this duel the first time."

"Marik does, he's gonna kill me after today when he finds out I lost." Petra said fearfully

"We'll meet up Jun Yoon tonight but for now let's play UNO." He brought out his cards

"I wish I could play with this in my ritual thing instead of Duel Monsters." She said still chewing on her failure to win against Bailey.

"I got in trouble once by the Master while playing this instead of looking at Duel Monsters. He ended up burning them but I bought this set." He emotionlessly and started dealing the cards between Petra and himself.

"Gee, that's really comforting…" She said sarcastically, "Is he always a bully when it comes to like you know anything?

"Yeah, as a boy from Germany, I know as much as being picked on at school. Then when I moved to Ireland I was the one who picked on people so I guess I had an even share on my experience as a bully and being bullied." He said playing with UNO

"Oh, that's how you met Bryn… you know Bryn is one of a kind, he's so kind…" As though she just discovered something she placed her card on the table.

"Err yeah you don't want to go on his bad list either." He said to Petra

"Like why..?" She asked

"He can be really calculative of his work and if something it goes wrong, he will be all manipulative and even justify it through Master for aid but kind in the outside to the offender but that is very rare on Bryn's part. He's always one step ahead." He explained.

"How about you..? Oooh UNO!" Petra asked Bailey

"Similar I guess… but not calculative as I'm pretty up front with things. I mean we're Rare Hunters, we have to be tactless in a way." He dawdled a bit.

After a while around 8pm Marik, Odion and Jun Yoon returned and it was obvious enough for Bailey to pack up and leave the tent with Petra. Marik opened the container Petra brought to the tent wondering if she won or lost the duel. It was weird not having to talk to her all day for once. He had grown accustomed to her crazy talk about politics. He took a blueberry muffin; again he had never tasted those delicacies in his life. He placed his bagful of tools, clothes on a chair and notice to pieces of paper on the ground. Perhaps a practical joke Petra and Bailey are pulling at one another but remembered their writing didn't look like that.

'_Watch out you fucking devout whore. We're after you.' _

'_You will be no redemption from Lord Sorukhan.'_

His laugh broke out remember how absent minded Petra can be in leaving notes like these and placed it in his pocket. Perhaps it was worth investigating and if it wasn't a joke, things may go out of hand. If it wasn't he could easily lash out at Petra for not being honest again. He was her escort and now a mentor and a Millennial Agent; to a certain degree she needs to open up to him. He made an audible growl and went to his trailer to refresh himself and think about what might happen to her if this was a situation worth investigating.

He filled the bathtub with warm water and some unwanted cheap wine in his trailer. Marik undressed and felt his scars on his back with the Pharaoh's memory. For now he wanted space with pleasure; rubbing his whole body from head to toe. He sighed and sunk lower to soak all of his upper body.

~Gambela Rail and Temple Hill

"This is where they live and I'm glad you can join Jun Yoon." Petra said holding a rolling pin as a weapon and staring at the mansion with a 30ft statue of Sorukhan in front of the temple. The mansion was facing the temple. The gate barred the premises in case of any intruders with a huge garden with fountains.

Bailey and Jun Yoon looked at each other and laughed while they were holding a bat and a crow bar. It was so quiet and dark as it was already 11pm. Petra frowned and pouted as she thought it was a good idea to beat them up with something she could find in the kitchen but knife was not an option.

"Should we maybe come back? I mean we might have pick the wrong time to really yeah… do you have the note though?" Jun Yoon asked wondering if there was a schedule written on it.

Petra felt her pocket and realised it was empty. "Oh crap! I must have left it on the table." She remembered and never kept it after that.

"We'll be intruding you know, but for now let's listen to this music and walked to the temple." Bailey said pulling out his iPhone and turned up the volume so that they could hear.

Petra and Jun Yoon chuckled, "Nice!" they both said at the same time of the song choice of 'For You I'll Die' by Marion Raven.

"I didn't know you have her songs. Yeah she's from M2M but became a soloist. She improved a lot but she's still underrated. " Petra said in a slight mocking way she pranced and sat next to Bailey.

"Whoa! It's already 11:30 and we're still here chatting about music. It's totally passing my bedtime." Jun Yoon said slightly annoyed.

"I didn't know Rare Hunters have bedtimes…" Petra chuckled.

"Yeah Marion has the coolest voice though." Jun Yoon finally said.

Suddenly there was a rustling near the bushes. "Oh Petra, I didn't know you're here?" Rupe came out. "Oh sorry I was just passing by though."

"Thank god it's you." Petra sighed

"Yeah great a passerby, but I highly doubt anyone could pass by here at this time of the hour." Bailey swang his crow bar at Rupe, and smacked his left shoulder.

"BAILEY, WHAT THE..? WHAT ARE YOU DOING, HE'S MY FRIEND!" Petra was shocked at his action trying to stop Bailey.

Then they heard a chuckle coming from Rupe which turned into a sinister laugh from his laying form. Petra was confused now.

"I think this kid is right Petra, why would anyone pass by here." Rupe smirked "Boys, let's take care of Petra Tyrimelovan, the mother power of our LORD SORUKHAN!" He clicked his right finger and five other guys came out, three were familiar but the two weren't. "You see, we figured we needed more enforcement and those times when I was your 'friend', I could've helped you but you were too tough and you didn't need me."

"What..?" Petra was still confused

"That's right I started the fights and I was behind the scene. I wanted to see if I could help you, be let's see… a soul mate to you but you refused" Rupe sneered.

The three of them were fighting the five but soon later the five or rather the six advanced them. They tied Petra, Jun Yoon and Bailey back to back.

"You double crossed her!" Jun Yoon yelled.

"Oh? I thought she was the traitor... She left trying to keep her powers to her own benefit and not die." Rupe's tone was harsher. "And now the traitor will suffer her own concept of destruction in her own grave she initially stood for, the Shadow REALM!"

"Please Rupe, can we start again." She pleaded frightened or the boy she once knew.

He kissed Petra on the cheek. "This is the kiss of betrayal by the biblical traitor and now you get to experience it for once. Rupe pulled out a knife and Petra quickly shut her eyes, she could feel the sharp knife slicing near her left cheek but before he could plunge the knife into Petra's abdomen, he froze. He was unable to move his muscles.

"What's going on Rupe? Do it!" One of the guys asked

"I can't, you moron my hands can't move Victor." Rupe sneered at one of the guys. Then Victor took his knife off Rupe and attempted the same action to Petra but he was stuck as well.

Suddenly a familiar voice emerged with a deadly tone behind Rupe, "No one judges on behalf of the Shadow Realm if they don't have a clue what it is with a mere mortal mind." Marik appeared wearing his Rare Hunter's robe then the other four flew backwards and collided on the pillars of the temple. He then turned his attention to the two closest to Petra, Bailey and Jun Yoon; Marik pointed the sceptre at the two and simply sent them to the Shadow Realm.

Marik then cut off those ropes bounding them together. He was angry but there will be time when they go back for scolding the three. Marik led them to the van as Odion sat at the driver seat; Marik sat at the front and Bailey sat at the back with Petra and Jun Yoon. Petra was still distressed about Rupe; he was only using her and they were never true friends but one of the conservative believers of Sorukhan. Her eyes were watery wondering what had she done to made Rupe hate her but all the more the kindness he had were all for show.

"Odion my intuition is right all along. Those who were so called servants of Zorc had no knowledge of the powers." He turned around to the back. "Bailey, Jun Yoon and P-"Bailey shook his head to signal not to scold her as he was trying to comfort her with his hand on her back. Marik didn't proceed realising she was emotionally wrecked but started again with another growl. "You two are fools going through this without my CONSENT!"

As they arrived, the young Rare Hunters knew they had to meet Marik at the tent and Marik sat on the throne. Petra just followed them still thinking about Rupe but just kneeled as the two did not heeding Marik's temper. "Jun Yoon I should have locked up after the trip and Bailey, as for you should have been DUELING THE WHOLE DAY! YOU TWO ARE STILL NAÏVE AS MY ELITES AND COULD HAVE COST… I HAVEN'T FIGURED OUT ANY PUNISHMENT YET… JUST LEAVE THE TENT!" He roared and chucked his diadem on the ground at the two scrambling out. It landed right in front of Petra. He paced and realised he forgot Petra was still there but she was oblivious to her surroundings as though she was in a trance. He will now punish her. He took a flail on his left hand and the Millennium Rod on the right.

"You…" he said furiously but noticed the cut on her cheek and used his robe to wipe the blood off. He had changed his mind seeing how she is still paralysed in thought. He squatted down and snaked his arms around her waist bringing her close to his toned body.

Petra was snapped out of her distress shock and burst out crying. "He was never my friend… NEVER, I HATE HIM!"

"Listen to me; you need to forget about him and…" Marik frowned. He wasn't sure what to say to her. He's still angry with her for leaving the grounds and seeking the fight on her own matters. Yet she still needs comfort from her friendship with Rupe and that's enough of a punishment. "Petra... your friend wanted your powers and wanted you to vanish out of this era to awaken Zorc in past and present ever since he was young. He was never hurt but with pure greed, he wanted to manipulate you. It's okay to be angry and you are hurt but remember I helped you in your vengeance against him so forget about him. Besides, I'm still angry about tonight but I want you to focus on your duel with me. I've stayed true to my bargain in getting you here as an escort and helped mentored you…" He slapped her back hard with pure anger. And she winced and sobbed a little harder with a small yelp. _Way to go for I have just shared my emotions, what I'm saying isn't all true though... I want to take revenge on Ray through her but that's after I come back to Egypt. _He thought to himself. "I realised I haven't talked to you all day. How did your duel go?"

"Loss…" She just said simply, sniffing hard.

"Well I expected that to happen, tomorrow you will keep duelling with the three until you win." He chuckled "Day 4 is the toughest. Actually come to my trailer for tonight. I need to critique your strategies from the narrative." He smiled still holding her close to him.

"It's in my room, need to get it." She said slowly recovering from the trauma.

"One word of reminder though, little Petra… I will see to it if you daring to disobey me or keep a secret from me; enough to waste my time, I will not hesitate to teach you a lesson worse than anything you can imagine." He warned Petra and she nodded. "Your notes you left in the tent saved you and so did your absent mindedness this time." Marik grinned and looked at her face on. A flush of redness appeared on her cheeks but smiled.

Meanwhile they both walked to the mansion. Marik waited for her outside whilst she retrieved her notepad and came down. As they reached Marik's trailer she sat on his silk black bed while he looked for spare blankets and pillows for her. And set it on the lavish red velvet couch. When he finished she sat on the couch while Marik poured wine for himself and sat on his own bed looking at the strategies. "Little Petra, your Meteor of Destruction is not a monster." He chuckled at her mistake he didn't notice before. It took a while for him to analyse but by the time he finished, Petra was already fast asleep on the couch.

He tucked her in, finished his wine and lit another cigarette but this time they are the expensive strong ones he bought today. He looked at another list of technology. They are list of timers, explosions, torture equipments and weapons his industry prides on for uncompliant members or enemies to him. All had been planned out, the duels and twist against the Pharaoh but he has to find the location of the Pharaoh. He took off his top leaving his track pants on prepared to go to bed. Then he glanced at the silver arm band Petra gave him. To him the arm band represents weakness of love, forgiveness, meekness, and humble traits of any person in based on these two items. He'll never wear it, he's more of a dictator or those past ruthless pharaohs; like Stalin, Hitler, Alexander the Great, Emperor Nero, Emperor Caesar, King Nebuchadnezzar, King Darius, King Ramses II. All mercy, power and glory were theirs to have. They had their time but now he will rule his own Empire but it's his turn. He won't fall like they have done in the past!

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** Bit of a tragedy with Rupe and the professor, he was cool but I realised he could also be mean in the end and cut him off because there were too many ideas. Someone help organise my thoughts! The emotions will link to other future chapters and help the plot for Petra. UNO! I love that game since forever so had to put it in. Thanks again for the reviews and those who haven't... do it please!_


	11. Last Breath

_**A/N:** Hint of hentai as a precaution… living up to the rating standards. :P Thanks for the reviews again!_

* * *

><p>Chapter 11- Last Breath<p>

Day 4

It was 3 am; Petra could sleep anymore because if she fails the first round of the ritual, pleading will be pointless for the second round. Though she still doesn't remember what the significance of pleading is except that she will be spared in this era. Marik was sound asleep in his comfortable bed but she needed to talk to someone or at least take a break from sleeping. She got off the couch slowly and tip toed to the door than she saw Marik's Millennium Item. It automatically went aglow as her hand almost touched it, she could feel the darkness embalmed in the item from thousands of years ago. Her seedling Shadow aura enveloped her fingers as though it knew her. She felt the soft ripples of darkness dancing on her palm; her face was glowing in an amethyst shade from the aura which got her sitting on the ground in awe of its beauty. Marik could sense a disturbance in his mind namely from his item and woke. Petra saw his eyes eying on the aura.

"I was wondering what that was, are you playing with the Shadows?" Marik furrowed his brow still lying sideways.

"I guess so, it's from…" she stood and walked to Marik's bed. He palmed the aura but it vanished.

"So why this early, lesson doesn't start for another five hours." Marik smiled at her.

"It might be my last day and I want to make the most out of it… so…I-I was thinking we can talk." She said in a false calmness.

"No, go back to sleep…" he simply said with a frown then turned around to the other side. Petra climbed onto his bed fully and bounced a little making Marik annoyed. "I know you can't sleep so stop pretending you are fine." Marik growled.

For the strangest impulse to attain attention, Petra unknowingly hugged Marik from the back. "Please…" Then she saw the scars on his back and she gasped. She didn't want to ask what it was but Marik expected her to respond.

Marik turned around again and tossed her onto her back and he lay down again gently. His left hand was under her back and stroking her shoulder. "Dear, it is true you may be gone today but let me assure you life here can only give you limits of time to say your farewells. I remember when I was little a certain someone use to supported me. The love of that person was unconditional and everyday that person would help calm the situation not only for me but everyone in the family. The person herself never rests when she had troubles for herself though; it was self sacrifice of her time. She still reminds me of you…" He reminisced about his childhood

"It's Ishizu… right?" She was guessing.

"Funny, your future ruler is sharing his childhood with you while lying in his bed…" He chuckled at the thought that he allowing himself to be opened as well.

"Are you allowing me to do this?" she asked

"Yeah, I guess I just did…" He sighed. "Ishizu is also a Tomb Keeper but she didn't have to go through the initiation like I did and I believe you saw it from my back." He explained

"Is she still alive?" She said wondering about how Ishizu might associate with her in character.

"If she is willing to repent from her ways with the Pharaoh… she will live". He said thoughtfully

"You're not too bad to talk to as a buddy or something like friend…maybe not companion. Like if you loosen up yourself from being all tough and stuff, you know…" She said comfortably facing him now.

"Frankly, those words are foreign to me... let alone the sickening concept and meaning of it" He said quietly

"Nah uh, not true when we were playing soccer together, you have experienced it."

"Perhaps I can look into that kind of relationship one day when I'm a Pharaoh; it'll be easier to sort out who is faithful, who do my biddings and who is my foe. I still have yet to determine your role my dear." He wrapped his other free hand around her waist, now facing her closely.

"I think I'll stay as a fence sitter for now." She said timidly.

"It's one or the other, no room for fence sitters so most likely you'll be a servant." He said As-a-matter-of-factly

"Then I can fit you in a category of the u-" For some reason she was beginning to feel tired again but said something but couldn't remember what she was going to say. She fell asleep and for the first time Marik saw the beauty worth having. Marik pulled Petra closer and stroked her cheek that was scarred. It was no wonder Ray chose her first. She cares for everyone but when it comes to herself; she puts herself last. She bakes for the Rare Hunters twice not that she needed to. She hardly spent time with her family even if she was excited to reunite with them. Perhaps another three days stay after the ritual is successful before he seeks the two cards that he so desires; trace her father's whereabouts and then return to Egypt. He slowly drifted to sleep once again.

~ Few hours passed~

It was 7:21 am and the alarm went off. Marik woke but Petra was still asleep. He turned the alarm off and retrieved his Millennium Rod. He wore his robe again whereas Petra was still wearing her floral green dress.

"We can't waste anymore time now little one. Wake up…" He whispered sitting on the ground watching her and gently shaking her.

She moved slightly and went back to sleep. Marik sighed.

"Wake up…" He said again gently tapping her nose then he realised he was being too gentle so he pinched her nose so she couldn't breathe. She grasped and saw Marik too close to her and she screamed in fright. Marik jumped up as that also gave him a fright and he knocked his head on table's edge.

"Crap were you gonna kill me or something?" Petra asked in shock.

"You will if you don't get up either way… it's almost half past seven so you better get ready now." Marik growled and rubbed his head.

"I have to bake something…" She said

"No, you're not. If you want to get your duelling skills brushed up today then I suggest you skip that." He sneered at Petra.

"Do both, learning and baking! Please…" She begged perkily.

"Do you remember my answer?" Marik warned her.

"Uhh…"

"It's NO!" He yelled

Petra got out of his bed and Marik got up and grabbed left arm roughly and pushed her out his trailer. She landed on her hands. He shut the door and she knew she had to go to the tent.

Meanwhile Petra was sitting at the table of the tent alone platting her long hear on the side; rapping and singing to 'Stereo Heart' by Gym class Heroes fluently as Marik and the rest of the Rare Hunter's walked in and Marik just stood there. She was wearing a similar armband to the silver ones like Marik's armband he bought. It impressed Marik not only in her musical talent but the song described a lot about her. Petra turned around and blushed realising they heard which stopped her.

He smirked unintentionally and sat in front of Petra. "I've changed my mind about you duelling with the others. I want you to duel with me before tonight's ritual."

"I won't win if you know my strategy…"

"As a mentor you fool, I have to review them." He spat, "Where is your deck?"

"It's here… wait uh I don't know where it is." Petra panicked realising she forgot where she left her deck. It was definitely not in her room, the trailers and most definitely not in the tent.

"WHAT..?" Marik yelled in outrage. Petra cringed because she is digging a huge hole and excuse of being in trouble.

Jun Yoon came and said, "I think you left it in Bailey's trailer when we where-"

"I forgot that I did." Petra glanced at Marik's furious expression.

"GO GET IT OR YOU'LL FIND YOURSELF GONE BEFORE THE REAL DUEL". Marik yelled

Two minutes later Petra came back and got her deck, Marik on his throne held a bucket of ice just to calm his nerves. He puts one in his mouth, he had considered how many time he had tried to punish her but changed his mind. As a Tomb Keeper, slaves who misbehave are punished by his father, Ishizu or him. Never Odion though. Ishizu does the least and mainly because she was soft her treatment to the slaves were cleaning without resulting in pain. Not today, not here… she will learn her lesson when they set for Egypt. Marik stood up and watched Petra sitting down as he does it as well.

"If I lose this first round, could you promise me to find my father to reunite with my mother?"

He chuckled, "Planning your defeat already with death wishes I see."

"I love them both even if I haven't met him, I haven't done much in terms of trying to save myself and I'm a constant disappointment to you s-"

"I won't make such promises or lie about it because you don't have anything I want." Marik said sternly. Now mockingly, "I haven't even began duelling you-"

"The world will be a better place and my precious Rupe will live on when I go. No one needs me, the power of destruction. Shadow Realm will be stronger without me. Especially the mother power, I deserve to go and no one should be stopping that fate. Even if my dream in this era was to get married, become an archaeologist and be famous in becoming an artist as well, I don't mind having it in another life time. Its okay, you can be angry and you can continue seeking pride and power, I don't want to continue this lesson anymore. You still get to be the pharaoh when I go or stay, punish me if you so wish but I wish for all the best. Even if I die, Ethiopia will still be under Egypt's control of slavery, it makes no different if I live. I can suffer the fate again and again as long as earth continues to revolve around the sun. I knew will go and I was prepared for if ever since I was young deep down inside. My siblings I have never met died for Sorukhan and me. After my mum tried to erase the past, the past took vengeance on us. My father was too busy searching for our roots that he forgot that I was important to work on. No one understands and would care, not even… you. " She was so morbid in her tone throughout the whole time, so Marik puts one of his hands on her hands holding the deck.

"Petra, I didn't know that-" Marik sympathised her this time genuinely. Tears came down but her smile did not waver in her averted eye contact. She took off her armbands.

"This is for the freedom from pride, keep it and wear it when you see that coming to you." She ran off without turning back to the mansion.

Now Marik was worried about her, how could she give up so suddenly?

No one was home, just Petra in her room locked up. As far as Marik knows, he's supposed to help her win and now she has to make her convince to duel. He ran upstairs as there were many doors. It was not difficult as her sobs were so audible, even to the point of breaking down. He leans against the door to hear her. He tried the knob and it was definitely locked.

"Open up…" He demanded

She didn't answer so Marik resorted in controlling her with his Millennium Item. As she was close to the door she screamed.

"No I don't want to; I'm prepared to go… NO LEAVE ME ALONE!" Marik could hear the door unlocking and so he opened it. He released her from his control. She pushed him but to no avail, he squeezed into her room.

He slapped her across her cheeks. "STOP IT! I did not come to terms with you for throwing your life away. You have a chance today, how could you throw it all away?" He pushed her unto her bed while he's standing up. "You said I don't understand, that's true but make me understand." He couldn't believe he just said that, staring down at her.

"One word… No." She said trying to get her point through.

Marik smiled and then sat next to her liking her stubbornness. "So I gathered we won't continue the mentoring. I can give you advices if you wish to fight. I'm glad that we've met, otherwise I cannot relate to you and I can partially assist you in how you feel right no. When I say I will protect you I won't take my words back even though it's not my job to. It's still early; the morning is young make the most of just looking through your deck even if you want to go." Marik said quietly, "What do you say…?" He placed his left hand on her shoulder.

"Is it like a 'buddy' thing? It might build a pretty spectacular reputation on you to teach the mother power how to duel." She asked not trying to sound excited.

"Yeah I guess a pharaoh would like one of those buddies someday." Marik warmly smiled at Petra.

They did just that. Looking through their decks in her room and discussing the best way to duel.

~Saudi Arabia- Riyadh Museum for History and Archaeology~

Ishizu was researching the Gambela history along with Limuria as far as Dr Belarus Tyrimelovan had discussed with her. She was feeling distressed as even reports of the professors disappearance was made public. She was at Ethiopia but how could she be blind enough to allow this to him?

She turned on the television realising the report was about the Rare Hunters on the loose in Saudi Arabia and how they are taunting civilians for their cards, a lot more this time. She sought her Millennium Necklace and found that Marik was in Ethiopia. _Destiny, have you turned against the pharaoh for lying to my brother? Do you want me to reveal the past? _Tears streamed down remembering how her brother first heard about the Initiation. It was exciting and then the idea of studying, carvings and the dwelling in the surface were prohibited; killed that dream.

She wrote down all the details and made a cup of tea herself realising destiny can be cruel but in the end faith overcomes it all.

~Gambela- Petra's Mansion~

"…like no way, I thought anything can be a monster but yeah had a mental blank there." Petra confessed about her mistake.

"In fact some can be but they are ultra rare cards which I have as well." Marik said to Petra still discussing about the topic.

"So do I pass in your mentoring?" She wanted to clarify.

Marik flipped some of the cards and then looked up at Petra. "Oh, no never… still way off but the Day 4 is completed. Its almost 2pm is it not? You'll need a break." He furrowed his brow trying to build her a better deck then she already had from some of his deck. "The cards we went through, you'll find it useful once you get the idea. You pretty much have everything you need to advance my deck for the first round."

"I think I get the jest, I mean if I took out your Drillago monster, it would be a win. In another words it's not hard."

"Yes little Petra, you got it!" He said in a feign gladness.

She collapsed on her bed wondering why today was pretty easy in term of lessons and in general why would she avoid that opportunity. She definitely had a limited of time to experience life.

"Marik… I will never have a husband, children, a family and future." She said sadly again staring at the ceiling.

"…or even become my slave in the future. You sound so damned like a moping buffoon." He nagged Petra.

"I'm a realist; I don't have a future or even experience the beginning of one's life. Gambela is my end point" Petra said about to cry this time.

"You mean loving someone; you have Ray as your partner." Marik trying to suss her out in her point she's trying to convey. He placed their decks on the floor gently.

"Not sexually… I will never experience it in this life time merely because he didn't want to come with me to Gambela." She was still contemplating

"Maybe I should recruit a female Rare Hunter to talk to you about these issues." He said sarcastically and rolled his eyes.

"Have you had sex before?" Petra suddenly asked Marik.

"And why should I tell you if I had or not." He said in disgust.

"Just wondering…" Petra said sheepishly. "I'm not experienced but the movies always have the portrayals…"

Marik remembered the last time he was in a hotel; he stumbled into a girl and lured her into sexual activities. That time she was already intoxicated by one of his Rare Hunter putting heavy amounts of ecstasy. As a teenager he always wondered what it was like but it didn't seem real that time. The girl wasn't enjoying it consciously and not a queen material. Luckily she didn't fall pregnant and all her memories of that night were erased. _It may be her last day and all the more let her enjoy this day of intimacy. If not her last day I will still have fun with Ray's girl but other than that, she's…beautiful…_

He glanced at Petra again; he lay beside her with his arms beneath his head. "Someone as good looking as you must have it before right?" Petra persisted again knowing guys would go through sexuality without control before.

"Would you like to find out then?" Marik asked. He rolled and laid on her face to face.

"So you have, like seriously done it before. I can try…" She said

"Your future Pharaoh will give you this privilege on you last day." He smiled. "I don't know what I'm doing." She looked a bit timid now that she realised what she asked for.

"Nor I… but leave it in my capable hands." Marik smirked teasingly

They have completed their deed. One that Marik felt he compromised in lust and his position is being tarnished. Petra her betrayal but it was needed as it may be a last day. She never felt it before, and now her virginity was taken away by the boy she almost hated. Now both laying beneath the thin sheet of blanket.

"How do you feel…?" Marik whispered and smiled to his new possession.

"Liberated" She mumbled and panted she got up and lay on Marik's chest. "I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have asked but it kind of mean's I'm yours now. I'm still not qualified… to be a queen am I?" She said sleepily. Marik pulled the blanket on them both and kiss her lips.

"It's… fine…I don't love you enough for you to be my queen and you know that you don't love me enough but just a mere feeling of neglect. These days' people try it breaking traditions of marriage before sex. You've compromised knowing this may not be your last day in this era." He denied his feelings once again. Marik was still thinking about it sleepily. "It's a mystery to me as well but this a secret we must keep between us."

"Or I'll face more than I can bear, I know. Will we ever love each other?" Petra asked

"I don't know; our deeds are a contrary to our relationship but keeping in contact and understanding one another may mend the damage. Faithfulness to one another in companionship is something I would conclude as a resolution in regaining your purity." He analysed, breathing on her face. His scent was exotic of thyme it seems, a scent she had never encountered but mixed with hers. Hers was cinnamon and sweet candy mix.

"Ray… my burden is heavy because I haven't been faithful to him. To be honest I regret this." She suddenly cried.

"Guilt…I'll work with you on that when we get back to Cairo. Mine is pride, lust ruins where I should be standing, seems like I can never get rid of you and live on." He caressed her shoulder.

Marik then dressed himself while Petra was lying down closing her eyes.

"If you need to talk to me more about this privately, wait after the duel. This time I will make something to eat, so will be right back." He left to his trailer self scolding himself for automatically leading her on and denying it.

Marik was in the kitchen with Odion in his trailer. Marik prepared egg and lettuce sandwiches and mushroom soup for Odion, Petra and himself.

"Odion I shouldn't have committed this… I'm shaming the clan and most of all myself." He chopped the mushrooms and boiling the water.

"Master as far as I know there shouldn't be the feeling of shame as an Ishtar Clan; we should be above all emotions." He said trying to listen and empathise with his younger brother.

"If one finds out; her memories must be erased." Marik tried to resolve it.

"It will only cause you more guilt alone my Lord." Odion remembered the girl he had last seen.

"You're right… all the more I should use it for my advantage from the feelings. It means I have claims for her to be mine and a weapon to take down my formal servant." He realised and smirked followed by a chuckle.

"What about Miss Tyrimelovan, will she endure pain and heartbreak?" Odion asked on behalf of her.

"Part of me wants her to suffer and reveal this myself to the incompetent fool Ray. And part of me tells me I have to protect this course of event for both my sake and hers. I'm uncertain Odion, I trust your judgement." Marik finished preparing the meals. He handed a bowl and a plate to Odion and sighed.

"They always say that the second selfless choice is the wisest with logic and sensuality." Odion said sitting down.

"Well I haven't decided what the best choice is; I will need to think about my reputation as a future Pharaoh. I have already planned the Pharaoh's demise but I just need one specific slave to do this. Some of our men have already traced him and is now in a mental institution. His name is… I can't seem to remember, he was on the news a while ago but he was charged for murdering his parents. He entered into the juvenile court and is now in Cairo." Marik thought he needed to change the subject.

"You mean the young juvenile Russell Strings but he has no independent cognition himself anymore." Odion said in surprise

"Precisely, like a time bomb; he can slaughter the King for me just from the breath I utter with my Millennium Rod; although he's just a child, he's one of excellent tools to do my bidding." He chuckled later turned into a laugh.

"As you wish Master, your plans are perfect." Odion said humbly

Marik smiled at his brother and piled the plates and bowls on a tray and on the way he went back to Petra's mansion.

It was 2pm and he knocked her door remembering the geography of the mansion via her room. Petra was already dressed but struggled because she felt so tired. Marik walked in and placed the tray on the work table. She got up, her eyes half closed.

"Is this dinner?" Petra asked.

"No, it's lunch, mushroom soup with egg and lettuce sandwich." He said to her giving her the appalled look.

She tried to stand but her energy level was way too low. She was shaking and couldn't balance and fell. She could hear Marik's chuckled and brought the food out and an extra chair on the table. Petra sat on the chair still shaking, Marik started with his sandwiches first while Petra tried the soup. Her hands kept on shaking making clinging sound from the bowl and the spoon, which was making her frustrated in how weak she is.

"Dear… you'll be fine after the meal. It seems your energy have been drained out since." Marik ridiculed her. She smiled mockingly.

She smiled weakly putting her spoon down. "I'm not that hungry though but-." She sat on her hands.

"Oh? Is that ungratefulness I'm hearing little Petra?" Marik crossed his arms not letting her finish. Then he pulled her chair forward and fed her the soup. "I won't take any risks and let you waste precious time being stubborn." He slightly growled.

Petra turned away which made Marik annoyed. "I'm not a baby, and you make it sound like I made you come along in the first place and I'm stopping you from becoming a Pharaoh", she pushed his hand then splattered on both of them.

"Eat!" Marik growled, but she giggled which made things really awkward. So there was silence for a few minutes while Marik was cleaning himself with a napkin and later Petra while she's finishing her soup.

"Is there a certain element in the ancient scriptures about how to obtain the position as a Pharaoh, even in a present day setting?" Petra finally asked to fill the silence.

"If you knew; would you obtain it yourself?" Marik asked angrily growled.

"Pft, as if... I'll probably end up staving the whole world with my absent mindedness." Petra joked.

"Indeed you will," Marik chuckled, "Fine, you may know… three powerful cards and a Millennium Item which I won't reveal but Item must be won in a duel. Also the Shadow Realm is something I have to fight against after obtaining the power or rather I may be as one with the Shadows as the previous King stood against it." He finally said.

"Anarchy or revolution is what I'm guessing you're standing for." She then started her sandwiches. "Would you classify the Rare Hunters as revolutionists, if so why is it so secret?"

Marik sighed; "Yeah it is a revolution and I made it secret for double or more agendas; but my main one is to become King." Marik started with his soup and gulped it fast. "For a person who asks so many questions, why do you like cats, music, ancient history and baking? They seem like a trivial hobby like me liking motorcycles, Duel Monsters, politics and technology. Don't you have a larger goal to change the world besides becoming an archaeologist?" He asked Petra.

"Well every role in the society makes a great difference in the world. The world as we both know it is classed which also make up the body of the society. I want to become an archaeologist because it was my dad's footsteps I'm fulfilling. He wanted to prove that certain histories exist and they aren't in text books so that they would know. He wrote countless of autobiographies of lost tribes, clans and traces them to the modern day. That changes the world by far." She finally said "Aren't cats gods to Egyptians?" Petra asked again.

"Yes to Egyptians who are foolish to believe that they are gods, it's like believing in Santa Clause or the powers of the holy grail but it's not in the religious texts. They are sacred creatures though to me but they are not rulers to me and are not deities of this world." Marik said to Petra. "It's true what you said, though about having the society that changes the world. However what I'm saying is that being on top of the society determines how the body of the society is being functioned." He finished everything from his bowl and gathered them.

"There is a larger force of gravity in that responsibility though. What goes up does come down you know. Every empire in the history had fallen." She explained in defence of her point.

"All the more I want to be up there while it lasts. Your point is just a mere rebuttal against mine with unconstitutional logic, little Petra. It seems you're done so little to make our way to the temple with your deck and the amulet." Petra also played 'Last day on Earth' by Kate Miller Heidke which she sorrowfully sang on the piano downstairs. Marik found he had some tears flowing down but quickly wiped it without her knowing. She gathered her deck and Marik with his upstairs; and the tray of dirty dishes was left to clean up later.

They walked to his trailer and he rode his motorcycle up to the large hill where the temple is. He already packed a few bottled water and provisions. Petra packed her old books filled with the rituals about the Voidiatress Janice and Abel wrote together. Marik glanced at the book 'Continent of Concepts' forwarded by Dr Belarus Tyrimelovan.

"A family legacy it seems… Is this stuff accurate?" Marik asked Petra while she was skimming through the Amulet section.

"Okay, this amulet is called the Holusheik Amulet of the Duality, I have to place this on the altar carving of Holushina which is similar to the Eye of Horus. This is where you come in, Marik…" She said

"Master…" He reminded her nonchalantly. She ignored Marik, "You will aim your Item facing the carving to carving while I hold your hand and then I have to chant and the duel begins at 7pm but its only 6:15pm so we'll have to wait."Marik showed no interest outwardly but secretly he liked the way she discovers things. So they both read it together until it was 5 to seven. Marik held his Millennium Rod facing the Holushina.

"Well? Are you going to hold my hand or not?" Marik asked Petra offering his left hand while she was reading the book. She places her belongings in her bag and carried it memorising the chants. "Here we go." Petra held Marik's hand and started chanting.

_Life and Death;  
>judgement of the past nations;<br>through thy hands hath received me.  
>Order and Destruction;<br>the pangs of this era I profess;  
>my will shalt be thine condemnation.<br>In court presence, am Voidiatress!_

Then a spiritual gate opened; bring them to another dimension, perhaps timeless... but the duel begins...

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN II: **Anyway this is going to be really tricky for the next chapter so bear with meh! _


	12. The Voidiatress

_**A/N:** I hate writing duels even if I have watched so many duels on Yu-Gi-Oh! Very short but I can't help it, I had to research and make up stuff... lame!_

_**A/N II: **Here is the playlist from Youtube I did and the story will follow on with these songs, ENJOY!_

_.com/playlist?list=PLF9747220BEE33BDB_

_**A/N III:** Arigatou for Reviews! :)_

* * *

><p>Chapter 12-The Voidiatress<p>

The dark blue light rays spiralled from the Holushina which collided with the golden and violet ray of the Millennium Rod and soon the realm painted a grand scene. The Temple remained in ruins but the ground is on rotation with stars as audiences twirling around. Behind the temple were the cities of Limuria; Atlantis and other lost civilisations landmarks. The temple was new again with clear windows with the ground polished in amber timber and marble tiles. Petra had been given her memories from the time of the destruction and she felt a surge of pulse giving her all the visions and past. She held her hand and palmed them on her forehead.

"Aghhh", she winced whilst still holding Marik's hand.

"Is there something wrong?" Marik asked her with a frown.

"Everything is perfect!" She said with sheer confidence. Her memory gave her that aid and she flicked the Holusheik around from the Holushina and she let go of Marik's hand stepping back at least 30 feet back. Two stone tablets like a pulpit emerged from the ground. One is in front of Marik and one where she walked to.

She realised she had telekinetic powers and took Marik's deck to shuffle using her hands as a conductor. With her she walked to Marik to shuffle by hand. After they have finished, they swapped back the same way. Marik was impressed that she knew what she was doing.

Marik forgot that he was duelling with Petra but even more her memories of the past returned. "You won't win this round". He sneered as though she was another opponent.

"You'll see; those lessons weren't that useful either." She said emotionlessly. She was different but she's still her old self but enhanced with new character from the recovering given by her powers.

"What do you mean?" He narrowed his eyes realising Petra is not acting as usual.

"See the dark orbs up there, it is the weight of our lives and there is a chain linked to us. Only the amulets can release the link. Oh there are two, one behind you and one right here." She pointed to her cracked sapphire which she smashed open and the amulet appeared. She smiled as Marik was learning about the rules he had never heard of. "These orbs increase in mass as the attacker successfully destroys the monsters allowing the victim to be subjected to the pull when the time ends the orb will fall in to this funnel ground which acts as a timer. Each life points of course are 2000 life points. The ground will grow increasingly large enough for the orb to fall from the victor's side and dragging the losing opponent; to nonentity in the second battle and with only your Millennium Rod will close the funnel. It will only work once the battle is complete I have suspended that privilege for now." She laughed dominantly at her master piece. The thread of small orbs cross one another like an X and the small funnel appear in the middle of the ground.

"Petra you know you will lose in the second round and you have to, why are setting such as dangerous condition?" Marik growled; he was now angry with her and confused at the same time. _Nothing makes sense; she is hoping to fulfil the revival of Zorc in present and past at the cost of her life now. This means the pleading is with the closing of my Millennium Rod. I can't even use it to commune with her or predict her moves._

Now she chuckled calmly. "I merely merge with myself but my mortal flesh disintegrates and Sorukhan lives in past and present when I win. You just…disintegrate. Do you believe 'trust' is the world is eternal? Everyone is scared of one thing and they forget about it for the ones they love. Now I will demonstrate the real meaning of trust." Her demeanour had change so much but was still Petra. Not another entity. "I won't need cards, I have creature of my own and traps of my own." She chucked her deck in the funnel and each piece of cards fell into the Voidiatress. "Did you know if the battle outcome is reversed I will go as well bring Sorukhan to the present but not the past. Even so I will win both duels. You do want him to be in the past so you could take advantage of the world is it not Marik? I'm making sure that you being the future Pharaoh will have to go pass me or I'll destroy your kingdom before it began. Are you worthy enough?"

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS DEARLY!" Marik yelled in rage of her actions but Petra just smirked. Marik calmed himself. He knew the real Petra isn't like this. _She's Voidiatress at the moment in this realm. She was definitely different from before; could it be that she had remembered who she was as the Voidiatress? I won't go easy on her though._

"I'll actually be gone before I pay for your cards. Just doing my job… Shall we begin young Shadow Agent…? She said in a nonchalant.

Marik growled, "Fine!" He clenched his fist tightly digging into his palm.

They both yelled, "LETS DUEL!"

Marik started sorting his five cards he drew out and placed some faced down on the stone pulpit and the Ka spirits came alive scanned by the orbs above him. Sangan ATK 1000/DEF 600 and Viser Des ATK 500/DEF 1200 were on the field in defence mode. They were weak ones so that she can defeat them easily. Perhaps not Viser Des. He still has to battle it all out.

For Petra she memorised her deck and also some of her own monsters she created as a Voidiatress was present. The face downs were boxes of navy lights on the battle field. She used her hands to draw out her orb's energy to create them. One monster appeared from the orb Lilith the Shade with ATK 3000/ DEF 2000 points; Dark Priest Haniel with ATK 2000/ DEF 1500 points and followed by 3 navy boxes.

"Starting with strong monsters are we, you must be desperate little Petra?" He laughed.

"Haniel attack Sangan." She declare to attack the Sangan.

"Not so fast, I activate Sakuretsu Armour and there goes you little priest." Marik mocked.

"And I activate Divine Destruction and not only does you Sangan go but your Viser Des as I activate Ring of Destruction…twice." Petra smiled.

Marik activated Mirror Force and aimed her own attack back the Lilith the Shade but she had one the same attacking Viser Des. Now leaving Marik wide open, then Lilith the Shade attacked Marik directly allowing the first round to end quickly.

"It's not like the ones you play normally Marik, I am Destruction and it means planning to win is futile." She said gently. Marik panted and groaned. This was worse than any shadow duel as he didn't have a chance to analyse her monsters. They were different and have never seen them before. They weren't in the deck.

"Sorukhan will rise up in the past. The era of the King's prophecy will fulfil the Shadows reign." She said so simply with no emotions. "Do you see now? I am duality I have my light and darkness monsters to judge with me. No one had ever won against me…" She said once more "…No one!"

Marik had never seen an opponent this ruthless. If she wasn't Voidiatress and duelled in real life she wouldn't have the courage to face him like that. It was only the first round though but he won't be that careless anymore.

Marik tried to use his Rod to enter her mind but there was no real power. She suspended the powers of the Shadow Realm from the item until this game finishes. It was the outcome they both wanted though but Marik hated how it ended too easily for her.

"All right Petra, if you're not going to follow the rules; I won't either." He gathered all his cards and placed it in his pocket.

"The Ka will appear when you visualise them, but the vision comes when they want to be summoned meaning you are working with them, commune with them but keeping the rules in check." Petra; or rather the Voidiatress Petra informed him of how the Ka of the cards has entities who co-volunteer in their summoning. Her form is the same, but her character was different merely by the new memories inserted in her.

"Very well, I shall do that." Marik smirked learning the conditions of this duel.

"I told you Marik, I'm a merciless power. I can only tell you this now because I can never tell you again since the memories of the past are not permitted on earth. My assigned strength as the Voidiatress is to create duality judge everything in existence especially myself. No mortal had conquered this battle before. I always win and giving myself to make the Shadows stronger, especially to Sorukhan of the Shadows and the three Ka Spirits of Light, while every part of me dies winning. Surprisingly I chose Egypt to inherit the Limuria and Atlantis their ways. The world needs duality but made from nothingness. As my powers are indestructible, I have given the inheritance to the Shadows and the Light to maintain it for me. The destroy one another but yet co-exist with one another. Light can be evil in the powers and darkness can be good in some mortal and spirit powers."

Second round began as Petra activated the Orbs into navy small spheres glowing by blowing some glittered dust from the ground.

Marik summoned one of his powerful cards by visualising the monsters. Dark Jeroid ATK 1200/DEF 1500, Helpoemer ATK 2000/DEF 1400 and one he didn't summon but Petra summoned for him. Mystical Beast of Serket ATK 2500/DEF 2000, it was a beast he had never had in his deck but Petra have all the powerful monsters and another one was Makyura the Destructor; Lava Golem; Newdoria; The Earl of Demise; Melchid the Four Face Beast, which were already in his deck.

"Why did you summon powerful monsters from your orb?" Marik asked realising the Temple of the Kings was automatically summoned as well. Then there are the 3 navy boxes just like Petra's hidden traps to counter Petra's eventually.

Petra then summoned Metatronia 'ATK 100/DEF?' to the field. It was an angelic female with inbuilt shield with a very tall stature. That was all she summoned with also three boxes aglow.

"To destroy you" Petra simply and bluntly said. Marik was surprised she said it but this was a Petra with no earthly emotions with the new memories.

Marik just chuckled hard knowing this monster can be defeated. Of all strategies she pick was just a monster and a few hidden traps. It was too absurd for him to duel her like this. "You need more than one weak monster little Petra." Then Marik smirked and ordered "Dark Jeroid attack Petra's Metatronia now!"

Her expression stayed stationary she didn't even activate any of the boxes as Metatronia took the blow, it was destroyed into pieces but the pieces slowed to a pause and regenerated back to its original form, with the points of ATK 1000/DEF? Metatronia was slightly stronger. Petra only had 900 life points left. Marik skipped his turn waiting for Petra to respond. She turned to see her orb growing and the funnel on the ground increase in size. She smirked. "Now that you have attacked, Metatronia activates his special ability. Both Metatronia and my life points multiply and we share one life point with ATK 900, 000 LP/ DEF 1900. Pity my earth memory did not know about this monster. She would have saved you from this predicament. This monster can send the opponents into oblivion. You still can use your cards if you are having troubles." Petra said expressionlessly.

By now Marik was stunned by the mysterious monster she has on the field. _Now I cannot afford to lose any of my life points or attack the monster as it will result the same. She is unpredictable but somehow I have to deactivate her Metatronia's Special Ability. One advantage is that that's the only strategy she is focused on at the moment. There must be a reason why she summoned Mystic Beast of Serket. This duel isn't about strategies or rules…No… I should attack again just in case to test the waters once again. She's not trying to win nor lose, she will win anyway. "_Jeroid and Helpoemer attack Metatronia NOW!" He growled and sacrificed most of his monsters Petra summoned for him.

Petra's Life points became ATK 2160000000000 LP/ DEF 4800. Marik now growled knowing he may be like the other priest that vanished and made Voidiatress continue in another era. If she wins and looses she still goes but the difference in him winning is he can save her in this era.

He finally realised what he had to do. Then he looked at his deck searching for a trap card that will claim Metatronia as his on the field and least. "If one would say rules are not counted in this realm why did the previous opponents fail before me?"

"Limuria's rules were fallen by the priest's ambitions. All the priests prepared for war especially against their own power they wanted to gain which was me. Shadow Realm pre-existed after Limuria was destroyed. You may have figured out this game. My earth memory did not design this duel but we are still one. Tomb Keeper, your dark heart has manifested the similar hatred the priest had after Limuria and before Egypt but evolved from the Shadows… The Kingship power will aid you." She said rather brief referring to the Nameless Pharaoh but Marik interpreted it a different way.

_Thank you for the encouragement, Voidiatress. _He smirked as he thought

"Why didn't you establish the rule as the Voidiatress, you were the mediator?" He asked smugly.

"That is because Metatronia had become part of me. She became my light in my destructiveness. The priest had no choice but to give up their fight for power with power." Petra thought for a while.

He played Creature Swap and his monster Mystic Beast of Serket was on her side with full point but her life was none. He had Metatronia on his side with now ATK 4320000000000000 LP/DEF 4800.

Marik now laughed in victory. "First in all of history, I have won against you little Petra, you're finished!" He smirked and forgotten about the condition set before them.

Petra smiled, "No one had won this simple duel before. It was simply to solve my one strategy Limuria was destroyed for. The priest created Metatronia to master Voidiatress in bending on taking over the whole world. Shadow Realm wouldn't be what is now, bound but powerful. Voidiatress destroyed them using their own weapon and Limuria was annihilated. The third attack I would have attacked and you would have lost. I'm now free to pass away forever in this era, thank you Millennial Agent… Good Bye!" She closed her eyes and lifted her hands in submission of defeat and peace.

Her orb was large enough to fit in the ever growing funnel in the grown and dropped. The Orb was realised dropping and dragging Petra down with it violently.

Marik's smirk subsided in realisation of the outcome and cried out with his eyes widened in shock. "NO PETRA WAIT!"

Marik was terrified from the scene as Petra was helplessly sliding down the ground. She was almost reaching the rut of the funnel and Marik picked up his Millennium Rod to face to Holushina for the funnel to close and ease back up. His orb realised him and dived for Petra at the nick of time he caught her left arm. Her orbs fell but the connection disappeared. Petra's earth memories and Voidiatress memories remained partially but her old self was back again.

"I was prepared to go, why?" Petra was now crying in shock that she was rescued by Marik. She was lying down on the ground, while Marik knelt down panted holding his Millennium Rod. They slowly returned in the present day Gambela.

"That was close, too close in losing your life. I did it Petra; I have rescued you. The outcome was what I planned out." He panted releasing her and smiled and stroked her scarred left cheek. He didn't realise his words were all credited to himself making her upset further; now misunderstanding in Petra's thought and more.

"YOU HAVE RUINED ME LONG ENOUGH AND NOW YOU WANT MORE!" She got up and punched Marik on his stomach with rage and sorrow and ran away to the mansion. Marik held his guts and groaned in pain looking down at the ground dumbstruck by her reaction. At this rate he wasn't prepared for anything. Did he do anything wrong to her by saving her? He was left there in there ruined temple uncertain of what to do.

She was really prepared to not endure more hurt that will come in her life in this era and now no turning back. It was 2am. Not only did she lock the door but she placed all the furnitures in front of her room to block entry and locked the window and stuck duct tape sealing the gaps and did so with her hands and feet with her shawls tying them up so Marik wouldn't control her in opening the door properly, perhaps she could die here alone.

Odion went up to the temple trying to see if the duel was over and only found Marik by himself clutching his Millennium Item and Petra's bag close to him as he stood up.

"Master Marik, did Petra perish?" Odion asked.

"She's safe…" Marik said plainly but coldly

"Beg your pardon Master?" Odion asked again.

"PETRA IS SAFE!" Marik yelled furiously but uncertain why he was.

"Where is she Master Marik?" Odion asked patiently.

"I DON'T KNOW AND I DON"T CARE WHERE THE FOOL HAS GONE TO!" Marik pushed Odion hard and went to his motorcycle and rode to his trailer.

It was 7pm and Janice went over to Petra's room. She opened it but it was locked so she unlocked with her keys it but it won't budge. "Petra baby girl, are you okay?" Petra heard her mum so she untied herself with her teeth. _Dumb idea Petra, very dumb... _She thought to herself and removed the chairs blocking the door and opened for Janice.

"Thank the Lord you are still alive baby." Janice hugged her and closed the door.

"I don't want to be alive…" Petra said sobbingly. "I have nothing left even if I go back to Egypt, I'm already ruined. I was prepared to go in this era."

"Oh Petra, you have Ana, me, Ray, Louise, Cameron in Egypt and Gambela." She tried to comfort her daughter.

"My life in Egypt is ruined because of what I did and there is no way I can live in Gambela knowing my sisters' grave is here because of me." She cried even more. "Wait how do you know about Lou and Cam?" she sniffed

"Oh she called last night to see how you were going but fair enough if you feel Gambela is not for you. How was the Millennial Agent kid holding up?" Janice asked Petra

"Would you be angry if I tell you how I am ruined?" Petra sniffed again

"Have I been angry about you and stopped you from going to Egypt? I'm not like any mums, darling." Janice giggled.

"I feel like I have betrayed the real boyfriend in Egypt by have you know…sex with… because I thought I would be gone for good and I wanted to experience it an all." She cried again

"Oh honey, you are not ruined. You know truth hurts but truth is the way to open the doors to relationship. You know how to amends things with people remember. You could do it more than I can. It makes me wonder if I had listen to your father's truth things would be the way it is. Let truth be the guide even if you lose Ray or something. I'm single and I'm still living joyfully under the sun but if I can talk to Abel once more… I will." Janice patted her in comfort gently.

"I can't talk to him, after he rescued me, he's been punched and I ran…away… he's probably pissed off at me and he's… scary." Petra said it all in monotone.

"What's he's name?" Janice asked

"Marik Ishtar, he is a law breaker and he runs his own joint." Petra said coldly.

"Just because he is that, it doesn't excuse you to not apologise. People make mistakes all the time." Janice sighed "I can only be angry with people if you anyone doesn't try to make amends with hurt but you can do it sweetie. Make the first step of amendments rather than grudges that swallow you up in delusions."

"I'm not ready to face him." Petra quickly said.

"Petra… I will never be ready to make amends with the old priests and priestesses or even Abel. If it's something that must be done and it's better do it early than never. You can do it!" Janice spurred her daughter on.

Janice left Petra to think. Perhaps life is challenging and full of hurt but it still brings out new beauty when truth comes out.

Petra crossed her fingers and walked all the way to the tent but no one was there. Then she turned to Marik's trailer. His motorcycle was there, which means he's inside. She knocked on the door but no one answered. She knocked harder almost pounding it. "Marik..?" She said shakily

Still no answer... "MARIK…"

She literally pounded the door and this time someone opened. It was Odion while Marik was lying on the couch.

"It's Petra, Master Marik." Odion said to Marik was drinking his wine, facing the door.

He turned around not facing Petra, lying again. "I don't know any fool by the name of Petra. Send the fool away." He waved to Odion as his tone was cold.

Odion allowed her to step in knowing his brother's ignorance well, he wanted them to talk.

"Marik I forgive you for ruining my life." That didn't turn out right as Petra said it.

" Did you hear something... hmm, whose life did I ruin Odion?" Marik pretended it was only Odion and him. Marik said quietly. Petra looked at Odion saddened by Marik's response. Odion nodded and left them two alone.

Marik growled and found Petra standing by the door looking on the ground. It was quiet for a while and refilled his wine. "I ruined your life… and I'm forgiven… all the more I wonder about forgiveness. You think you are self righteous now." He started chuckling and turned into laughing hysterically. Marik really had enough of Petra this time. He was angry he got up splashed her face; poured wine on her head and threw the wine glass at her and shattered on her left arm and left a few marks as it hit the wall and rebounded. Petra knelt down in pain and defeat. She cried again, she wasn't sure what to do knowing Marik is ready to bring the worse for her.

"If you meant the relationship of guilt, I said I will talk to you about it after the duel… you insisted trying to make that day your last so we did it. I don't need YOUR FORGIVENESS! THEN NEXT TIME I WILL LEAVE YOU TO DIE!" Marik's shouts were deafening. "SO HOW HAVE I RUINED YOUR LIFE IF I HAVE SAVED YOU? WHAT AM I TO YOU?" Marik hit her and then he pulled her locks and slammed her head on the ground. Marik walked over to his wardrobe and got a cane and wacked her back repeatedly as he did to his slaves when he was younger. Petra's back started to bleed but this time she wasn't crying aloud but a weak smile it seemed. Only Petra was sobbing, Marik stopped and realised what he was doing; didn't add up. She wasn't disobedient or anything so why did he punish her? He dropped the cane realising there were tears coming from him as well. He knelt in front of her. _Thank you, Janice for the strength. _Petra thought to herself and was breaking her and it wasn't solving any justice for him or her.

Petra saw him for the first time with tears. He punished her but he had compassion? Petra hugged Marik finally reminding him of Ishizu. "Sorry for everything."Petra whispered

_*Flashback_

_Ishizu was pushed by their father on the ground. "…you are a girl so you don't have the right for the INITIATION!" Their father prepared the whip and wacked Ishizu and Odion together even if he didn't say anything, while Marik witnessed it through hearing as he was studying his scriptures. He was only 5 years old. After a while Marik visited the room, Odion was saddened but Ishizu smiled. She hugged Marik knowing that she had so much pain. "Sorry you had to hear all of that, brother." Ishizu whispered in her little brother's ear._

_End Flashback*_

"You did save me so I thank you with all my heart." She smiled as Marik wiped her tears with his bare hands. He was stunned by such similarities his sister and Petra can be. "Even the mentoring and the time you were there for me…." Petra winced in pain. Her back and her left arm were bleeding and she was losing blood. Marik wordlessly led her to the couch lying on her stomach. He quickly went to the bathroom in search of bandages a shirt as well as a track pants from his wardrobe and antiseptic. He gently took her green floral dress off and cleaned up the mess.

As a Pharaoh ambition grew he realised how leaders do serve people. It wasn't about people serving him but taking the initiative to see what is best for the society in the ruler's own view. Still revenge at the same note counteracts that selfless service to people. At least Marik was starting to understand Petra in her frustration. She was bent of leaving the era with the feeling of betrayal of Ray and did not at least want to come back as well as the feeling that she is the burden of life made her want to prepare for the loss of life. Marik gently wiped the blood from her back and her left arm and bandaged them and putting on new clothes for her. She closed her eyes and occasionally hissed because of the sting. When Marik finished, he kissed her left cheek. " We'll stay here for another four days just to respite and we journey back. Petra, we saved each other in the duel so..." He whispered to her. _Thank you,_ Marik said to her in thought.

"You're welcome", she whispered feeling real peace now with the amendment truth had given to them both.

Marik then thought to himself, _She's right, I can ruin her more than she can handle but I can try and shield her from the hurt. I will be Pharaoh!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN IV:** I hate this chapter but it will do... -_-_


	13. Chaotic Inspiration

_**A/N:** Short but you know... I need a break from ch 12... XP_

_MewPhoenix: Oh no... Breath! Yeah hopefully it will get better. I was quite freaked out about it as well when I reread it :S_

_Hathor the Great: I know I love Janice... pretty ideal eh?_

_KuramaMustangElric: It'll get better I hope... with Ray issue and Marik issue but it'll take a while. I know Marik is pretty nasty but lovely too. :(_

* * *

><p>Chapter 13- Chaotic Inspiration<p>

It was 10am with the usual traffic and she could really sleep because of the pain down her back. Recovery was slow and spending the day in Marik's trailer sleeping on her couch lying on her stomach was a challenge. She heard a knock and Marik opened the door finding the two young Rare Hunters holding a box of something that is sweet for taste. She found it nice to stay in his trailer a little, someone who cared for like a friend or more. Her life felt as though it was a stand still but what more can she asked for? She handled hurt meekly and forgiveness was the only way to solve. What would have happened if she didn't come straight away to Marik. He could really destroy Gambela or something or make the people slaves. Good terms are harder to obtain through forgievness but better than revenge and spite. It's her motto... at least she thinks it's her's...

"Master Marik, uh… we brought this for P-Pete-." Jun Yoon said. It was one small he carried.

"Where's mine…?" Marik asked, leaning at the door raising his brow at the two.

"Uhh, we have some more at the tent, I'll just go." Bailey said quickly. He returned with more small boxes in case their master gets ticked off.

"There will be a gathering at the same warehouse with the other Rare Hunters on the some agendas I have acquired about, so all must attend at noon." Marik said to them sternly.

As the door shut Petra yelled "THANKS!" because Marik didn't. Then she heard them laugh casually. Marik place one on his plate and then hers with a fork.

She could only eat a Caramel Slice Bailey and Jun Yoon kindly made as the plate was on the floor.

"What's this called?" Marik asked Petra.

"Caramel Slices." She mumbled.

"Oh," Marik sat on his bed looking at his deck once again while eating the delicacy he didn't know what it was. Petra gave up on eating almost because it was too difficult and so she went back to her slumber. Marik suddenly found a card he never had. It was the Metatronia Petra played. How did it become a card? Only he and Petra knows about this monster and he decided it is a secret. It could also defeat the God Cards easily if Petra the Voidiatress was to eliminate the Pharaoh, but was Petra's and now his alone. The ritual is only the domain for this card and not the Shadow Realm. He isolated the card in a sealed zip lock bag and a box from his deck. He realised he had Petra's bag with him from earlier with the two Holusheik amulets. He placed it in her bag so that they share it. He will tell her about it later. Then there is the silver and black armbands, she gave Marik. The black one symbolised love and forgiveness and the silver one is pride. It also can be merged where the black goes on top of the silver, must be why Petra thought it was an intriguing match of collections making it one accessory... Marik smiled...

Petra then had an impulse wakeup call as she felt her sapphire was gone. It was strange as it couldn't be a coincidence that the pendant contained the other Holusheik but it did. It must have been the night at the hotel it became a container for the second one from the vision. "My sapphire... it's gone!" She said suddenly

"Just get a new one." Marik said to her nonchalantly; lay on his bed finding new cards he had never seen before. Petra just sighed and gave up thinking about it. No point sulking about it. She'll just have to tell Ray she lost it or someone mugged her in Gambela.

"C-Can we walk around Gambela?" Petra mumbled softly.

"I was just going to ask you that." Marik chuckled. "You're coming with us for the meeting. I'll also need to talk to you about something else about your family." Now his tone was almost cold.

"W-what about my family, did you want to talk about in a criminal's meeting?"

She got up slowly but still felt the pain and cried in pain again.

"Later I'll talk to you, punctuality in the meeting is important so must get a move on." He smirked then sighed, "Now to put you in the car… seems like I'll need to drive because Bailey and the rest have left with the van… and we have just the motorcycle…" Marik was solving the transport issue.

Marik sighed, placed her unfinished caramel slice in the fridge and got some sandals from her bag. He braced her on his shoulder.

"You have a car as well?" Petra was surprised that Marik was so organised, especially a black convertible with leather interiors. She went in the front seat but leaning forward.

"I own more than Maximillion Pegasus has in an island and Seto Kaiba in his company." He stated remembering his earnings all gained from illegitimate terms especially from aristocrats like Pegasus and Kaiba.

Both have left their residence to the dark warehouse where she could see the robed goons preparing for their master's arrival.

"Are you afraid of the meeting?" He asked snidely. Marik could sense the fear in the environment they are heading to.

Petra nodded still feeling tired only because of the heat. Marik parked close to the van. He chuckled and held her hand. "All my Rare Hunters fear me so as long as you stick by what I say; there's nothing to be afraid of." Marik smiled at her warmly.

"Except for you…" She mumbled quietly.

Marik ignored her and opened the door to his side. "You can probably walk if I take away the sting with my Millennium Rod. When you arrive, you have to bow to me and you will be temporarily being a Rare Huntress when you wear this cloak. We're still early so you are free to linger where I can see you." He took one from the back seat and put it on Petra especially the hood. He did so with his and followed be his diadem. He led the way by holding her hand.

A few Rare Hunters saw their master pass by and bowed quickly. He let go of Petra so that she could explore within the boundaries, there was a small room with computer and nothing entertaining. She then wanted to check her email. As she went on she found 55 unread emails. Hoping at least one from Ray but none of them was. They were university, high school, Alibi payslips, Cameron's photos the kitten and Louise. She could check it later properly so she closed it then she stumbled along an icon. 'Member Archives' with an RH and the eye symbol around the initials in purple. As she clicked on it there came a hierarchical graph of approximately 3000 names of the members and positions. One name Marik Ishtar was top of the graph and Odion Ishtar second in command. She rolled her eyes and as she skimmed the names were recognisable in the Elite section such as Bryn, Bailey, Jun Yoon, Lumis, Umbra and the list goes on. Then there is the Marketing Sector. Before she clicked on it there was a sound and she glimpsed a name that looked like 'Raymond Cohan I…' but she pressed 'escape' before she got a proper glimpse on who that was. It could have been a 'T', 'I' or a 'J'. As far as she knows Ray's name was always Ray with no middle name and Jules as his proper surname as Julian. Strange but Ray did say he worked in marketing. She walked out realising the meeting was about to start as Marik was writing something on a table. It seems like around 400 were present at this time.

Petra walked to the crowd; she wasn't sure where to stand so she went close to the front where Bailey and Jun Yoon stood. The crowd was scary and even though Marik was familiar as a 'buddy', the look of him with authority was daunting as through the heat of the event breeds murder if you are not careful where you tread in his presence as a tyrant.

"We shall begin the meeting!" Marik announce coldly. Everyone bowed except Petra. She looked around. Marik glared at her and narrowed his eyes which got her to bow quickly. "I want to bring forward this plan of the latest equipments we have ordered. It got me thinking for duel what will be lethal to take down an opponent with the Shadows. I want the Elites to work with me in this hour and rectify an ultimate weapon for a duel to take place. I also want the rest of my Rare Hunters to incorporate the search for new mind slaves. Now Elites, you all have the list with you. The best idea from a group will be rewarded and the least wanted… you know where you'll end up." Marik sat back watching his goons spread themselves. He smirked as the other 200 left and 4 groups of Elites plotting the duel scene.

Bailey and Jun Yoon joined with a group of 47 Elites with Petra. The group they were in were all younger Rare Hunters. Age ranging from 13 to 20 and they seem normal punks in the streets without robes. Bryn happened to be there as well which got Petra excited. "You're here!" Bryn said with surprise. They all sat on the ground in a circle.

"Bailey duelled with me few days ago and I lost." Petra shared.

"Mate, go easy on the girl…" Bryn nudge Bailey jokingly said. "So the list of weapons are, explosives and timer, barrel, grenade, crate, uh- I don't think this is gonna work in the duel if the platform duelling system is still in place."

"To be correct, the hacking team leaked information about a new invention Seto Kaiba and Kaiba Cooperation made a duel disk. You can duel wherever you are so it's universally possible for anything to happen. The duel disk is worn… hold on… yeah on the arm of duelists in Duel Monsters. The KC is making the new invention replacing the old school duelling arena after the Duellist Kingdom officially. The CEO of KC said it outweighs the old by far and it looks like this…" Jun Yoon said. He brought his lap top showing a prototype and description of what a duel disk is.

"WHOA!" The group said in unison and Marik looked at the direction and smiled from afar.

Another Rare Hunter came and said, "I think we should have a simple list but an effective combination of gravity." Then Jun Yoon wrote down everything what had been said. Petra listened and twiddled her thumb.

"Hey we have someone new joining us temporarily." Bailey said to the group. "This is Petra…" he dawdled.

"Petra Rosaline Tyrimelovan and I can't believe I'm plotting crime in my hometown." She said sarcastically. The whole group laughed.

"I heard girls are innovators in design so she should draw." One other Rare Hunter said.

"Uh, okay… draw what like the arena? That's right never asked a boy to do a girls work…" Petra said sarcastically with the in your face expression; she remembered the setting in the ritual and with the orbs. They were simple and yet dangerous.

"One more thing, Master is setting the Shadows during the duel so that is the factor we must consider." Bryn said "Also my dad is an engineer dealing with materials and resources so he orders iron steel bars and so on and making something new is definitely a win situation." Bryn said.

Petra started to design the trap base on the ritual with the list available. "Can it be on water?" Petra asked

"Uh, yeah but the victim must not have buoyancy after falling so probably something… uh let me think…" Bryn thought.

It took 40 mins for her to draw multiple copies of the plan in detail as they were silent and wasn't sure what to do with the explosives as they were chatting amongst themselves.

Finally Petra finished the design base "Here we go… heavy like an anchor; with a pulley scaffolded by a metal steel frame on a square dock with an opening in the middle. The chain pulls the duellist down; whoever wins have the key in the timer box as described in the list releases the winner and the loser falls and goes to the Shadow Realm in the water." Petra said in a hurry then she signed her design as a habit. Everyone was silent. She held it up, "I call this the 'Mass of Destruction' and forget about the weapons, this is cruel enough as it is, Dammit!" Petra protested hating her task as a designer. She labelled them and making it visually possible to see.

"Oh come on, how cruel do you want it to be?" Petra winged when no one said anything.

"As long as it works dude, I'm fine with it." Another Rare Hunter said

They kept discussing the work and so on and Petra kept explaining drawing too many diagrams. The group agreed with nodding and satisfaction of the plan and the rest signed their names after Petra.

"Time is up… now my Elites submit your plans to me and be back in 20 mins for my judgment." Bryn got up last unsure about the design and handed the compiled information of their plan with resources, lists, designs and the conditions at the same time as the other groups of Elites.

Meanwhile they all sat in formation facing Marik. Marik examined the first with the giant chain saws on either side. But they did not specify what the opponents escape plan is. Second one was the worse with the Duellist in the Arena and two cars with Rare Hunter presses the explosives but with that he didn't trust any of his goons to that as he will possess important cards such as the Egyptian God Cards, he didn't get it though… why cars and explosives. The Third one was about Gelatines and that was out of the list but there was no scheme. He tore it with anger and scrunched the prototype. "At least I know which groups will go to the Shadow Realm he sneered. "I won't tolerate such lack of talent in my ranks." He sneered at the two groups. They look fearful of their master's wrath and they knew they didn't do a good job.

The final one with Bryn, Bailey, Jun Yoon and Petra where they were the most out-going and cooperative group he observed. _I wonder what they have in store for me… _He looked at the list of resources as written.

_-Pulley  
>-Anchors  
>-Deck (See figures at the back 1.8, 1.6 and Final figure)<br>-Chains  
>-Timer box with key to unlock captive<br>-Metal frame (See figures at the back in 2.2 and 2.4)  
>-Shadow Realm under the water? <em>

_Description:_

_All resources will be supplied by Bryn's father as he is an engineer except for the anchor, and timer box with key. Winner releases himself as the time box opens and the loser gets drag into the water to drown or whatever is in the bottom of the sea. Simple and innovative was to put opponents at stake. The measurement as ratio in fig. 1.1, 1.2, 1.3, 1.4 and 1.5) we will build a mini model to demonstrate if need. The key and lock can be carved by Frank's brother who works in the lock smith…._

_The prototype of the 'Mass of Destruction' is designed by Petra Rosaline Tyrimelovan. Only a temporary RH but awesome! _

_-Bryn, Bailey, Jun Yoon, Liam, Willis, Paul, Vince, Roy, Benny, Louis, Richard, Randy, Simeon, Quinn, Zanier, Miles, Aaron, Hardy, Jinx, Oliver, Tinnie, Patrick, Justin, Ty, Stephen, Kaman, Leo, Rodney, Han Sang, Filo, Dean, Don, Jean, Martin, Wilson, Reese, Charlie, Isaac, Henry, Hamish, Aryan, Bobby, Rice, Haze, Chris, Andy, Edmond, Razz, Andre._

It was long and the pages was thicker than all that had been submitted. He was very impressed with Petra's team. Though she is not a Rare Hunter she played a useful role in the plot against the Nameless Pharaoh. He took a cigarette and lit it laying down while the Rare Hunters watched their Master making the final judgement. He just loved the vibe of fear he is giving to them.

He didn't need to read the description anymore because he knew the conditions were inspired by Petra. This was by far the best he had seen. He glanced at Petra looking sulkily at the group as well as nervousness. Her back still stings and he knew it, he was impressed with the group. It took another 10 mins for him to announce the winner and so he did.

"This group here had the best prototype designed and researched. I needed constructive plans and they have shown it." Marik pointed to their group. He looked at Petra rolled her eyes and giving the group floppy high fives. She even took off her hood which she wasn't supposed to but she didn't care.

"As for the losers, I will have the pleasure sending you to the Shadow Realm and one person each will be in my Mind Control to do my bidding in a torturous way." He said and will send most to the Shadow Realm after the meeting.

"Now dismiss!" Marik announced and the rest moved out while he dealt with the disappointing group with the gelatine idea and the car with explosive idea.

The rest were outside waiting for Marik still inside messing around with his Rare Hunters. Petra could hear Marik controlling some of his servants. "That's right, I command you to... I want you to kill him… NOW TAKE THE KNIFE AND STAB HIM!" It was terrifying as it is hearing, imagine watching it especially Marik laughing after a terrifying scream from his victim. She could sense the fear in the others as well. Empathy fell in the atmosphere, because of their victory there are losers and they have to suffer. Tears came in her eyes as she held a fist.

Marik came out and the rest of the Rare Hunters left. Bryn stayed with Bailey, Jun Yoon and Petra. Marik was smirking and greeted them or rather Petra. "You three may go. Petra and I will have a little talk." He took Petra by the hand gently and held her close to him and gave her a kiss. It was unpredictable but he's being a lover?

"Your dangerous side is most amazing Petra." He touched her lower hip. "No need to fear me…" Marik continued kissing her and she was drowned by his exchange of saliva. She was getting use to his touch and his affection towards her. Besides she was already owned by Marik just before the duel.

"It was from the ritual and it wasn't that great…" Petra humbly said in sorrow for the failed Elites.

"You know I'll always recruit new ones. You seem to be useful but I guess you're not interested." He smiled smugly glancing at her. He touched her lips with his fingers to not say a word.

Marik then stopped kissing her and pulled her to his car and drove to the shops. They had lunch with Odion, Bryn, Bailey and Jun Yoon. It was an Egyptian restaurant in Gambela which Marik ordered Koshari and shared it with Petra. Petra couldn't stop looking at Marik. He was a mystery still. He can be heartless and yet care for some people. He controls her but yet embraces her. One that Ray never showed, if Marik really wants a Queen, would she be willing to leave Ray if she ever does gets the opportunity? She lay on Marik's shoulder allowing him to hold her and he did and stroked her back.

When they finished, all headed back to Petra's residential place once again. Marik left for his throne as Petra was on the field sitting with Jun Yoon. She noticed the 47 Rare Hunters have joined them as well Jun Yoon was playing his guitar with the group and they seemed friendly. They even talked about normal things they do at school, university or normal work life. They talked about their hobbies and jammed along with Jun Yoon which later Bailey and Bryn joined making a small band. Petra was invited to sing especially 'Gangsta's Paradise' by Coolio Featuring LV, 'Moves like Jagger' by Maroon Five and 'Travelling Woman' by Bat for Lashes, the whole afternoon. Then they left leaving Petra alone sitting with a kitten that came along to greet her. She patted the kitten and held it, played with the kitten until it fell asleep on her lap. She waved to them and felt the breeze fanning her. There is beauty in life after mistakes. Life though is just too complicated. One good comes many bad things or one bad comes many good things. She smiled as she remembered the Ying and Yang symbol... dualism is a strange concept even if she is one herself.

Marik then came over and sat next to her putting his arms around her and saw the kitten and touched the kitten softly. Marik and Petra smiled at each other. "Sacred creature kittens are… aye?" Petra whispered

"Yeah, let's clear up some of the things between you and me, dear." He whispered in her ear. She felt his earring tingling and hugged him. Is she falling in love with him?

"If I fail with my boyfriend, could I run to you?" She emotionally said suddenly. Tears came out of her once again.

"I-I need to think about it… we can stay as well you know buddies, Pete." Marik now place his hand around his legs. "If you find a reason to leave your lover, do you think I will accept you; is the question. At the moment there is no reason. You are mine though but not a Queen… we should keep discovering the future together; is what I think is a solution even if we may not be destined for each other and I hope not destined. I think Ray is dear to you and I have to find someone dear to me." He explained with pride and denial once again.

"Keep discovering even if we go our separate ways in three days." Petra sighed. She patted the kitten twitching its ears and re-curled itself making it comfortable again.

"Not entirely separate, we can still commune with one another right? We solve thing from that… perhaps I may change my mind and allow you to be my queen if; only if you find 23 reasons you are excused from your lover." Marik reminded her.

"Why 23 reasons?" She pulled the questioning face on Marik.

Marik laughed. "My birthday is on the twenty third of December, little one."

"Oh two days before Christmas? Wow!" She surprisingly exclaimed making Marik chuckle.

"I guess if you like to call it the Christmas; it's actually a season originated by Pagan festivals if you've done your research." Marik stated remembering what he celebrated as an Egyptian but there are other cultures. on the 25th of December was the Winter Solstice.

"Yeah I don't celebrate anything, I'm an agnostic meaning I'm pretty much can't be stuffed about religiousness." She gladly said it. "Mine is on the fifteenth of July..."

"You mean indifferent about religion...? It's your birthday in five days..." Marik corrected her with the colloquial. Then realised the date was so close by from today.

"Mmhmmm... yeah I don't celebrate that either."

They both laughed, "Maybe we should this time..." Marik said. There was silence for a while. Marik surveyed her face, the Ethiopian girl didn't really look Ethiopian but mixed. He skin was slightly lighter than his maybe because she stays inside more. It was similar to Ishizu's skin colour but darker. Her hazel eyes have a tinge of gold reminded him of candles against the sandstones at night in his old home underground.

"You're remarkable in drawing and remembering the dangerous duel we had together. Though it wasn't your memory that you and I duelled but it was you still." He said complementing her effort today as a Rare Huntress for a Day.

" I don't want to be one anymore..." Petra pouted teasingly. Marik chuckled now holding her hand.

"Also remember the day you and Bailey duelled? I want to show you something…"

He pulled out a photo from his pocket; showed her and unravelled the event he sworn he would that day… Will this truth hurt...?


	14. Vergebung!

Chapter 14- Vergebung!

The photo was all it needed to stir trouble, although not intended but with correct words may save that trouble…

The picture on his palm was almost familiar but yet unfamiliar. She could recognise only people in there. Janice and she as an infant were in the picture but the other three were estranged in her memory. As to why Marik had given her this photo to look; was strange. She glared at Marik and asked, "Where did you get this photo from?"

"Well I was with my Rare Hunters and I happen to bump into a… a friend of yours, family friend and he invited me to dine with me for lunch. He gave you in remembrance of your father and family." Marik lied and Petra knew it was a lie. She narrowed her eyes and now wanted to test Marik in who it was. So she pretended to believe and lay on Marik's shoulder.

"I think I know him, he's the best friend of my mum's cousin, like real best friend Sara Grenadine. She made him chocolate brownies when they were younger all the time though. She loves double dating him with my mum and my dad. One more thing he wrote many books and funny enough I get to see his real writing for one. This photo was on his autobiography of Lacrinoses Tyrimelovan of Limuria who is my ancestor. Marik, is there something you're not telling me…?"

"It's not a lie if I conceal information, little Petra." Marik said sternly

"Then why would my uncle give a random person his photo? Was that all you wanted to talk to me about? Lies that will protect your reputation and make me look like a fool?" Petra asked in frustration, the kitten woke and licked Petra's hand. She pulled her hand away from Marik's.

"I-I can't hurt you anymore…" Marik looked away.

"It'll hurt me more if the truth is not right. Beside I thought Pharaohs aren't meant to be that empathetic." Petra said in sarcasm and bitterness

"Then I don't have to tell the truth if it hurt you more, my mistake. Either way they will both hurt you, whether you find out now or later; with lies or no lies, you are always the passive one, I guess you are nothing more than a child that needs assurance. Even if I put it in a gentler way, you'll still break down and that truth. I met your uncle because he knows the secret whereabouts of one of the God Cards and my Rare Hunters sought him out and I also offered him as a sacrifice…" He was in every way describing the truth coldly. He glanced at Petra checking whether she was sad or crying but she wasn't. She was analysing but what? He secretly tapped into her thoughts. _…hurt seems to dry my tears already and spending my time here in Gambela but I think I rather stay here if I had a choice. Belarus, you must have been a good man but I never got to meet you. No one cares really, neglected and being taken advantage of is all I ever get. Or maybe the people who care for me I push them away… I can't believe I don't know where to run to for help…. I'm sick of myself not knowing what to do and that so true that I've always been passive. I've never successfully stood up for myself, that's because I haven't been lately. Crap I need to cry…_

Petra let the kitten go and it ran off and she jogged off leaving Marik on the field. He felt as though he could help her but the opposite came out. Instead he put her down.

She was in her trailer looked at the photo and kept in the drawer. She burst out in tears knowing the source of comfort in her life is always the source of pain. She cried to sleep until the next day…

At the tent was just the three younger Rare Hunters playing Duel Monsters together as Petra walked in with Wendy and Carlos the next Friday morning. Petra just watched them teach both Carlos and Wendy some duelling. She day-dreamed then Bryn came and chatted with her. "Oh you know the Duellist Kingdom just started and man I wish I was there. They capped sized the security and guess what I found?"

"I don't know; what did you find…?" Petra said nonchalantly.

"The security can be breeched if someone cuts the camera system and replace it with music videos. Strange right…?" Bryn said in amusement and also made Petra giggle. Wendy then stood with Bailey ready to walk out the Petra asked.

"Where are you going?"

"We're going to the shops so yeah to buy more Duel Monsters cards." Bailey said

"I thought you steal the cards for a living?" Petra commented although in a joking way.

"Let's just all go and buy some and also buy some board games; CDs; snacks and watch a movie." Jun Yoon said.

"YEAH" the two children cheered and they all went.

This time all rode a bicycle to the shops. They bought all that they needed and watched 'Despicable Me'. They kept riding around and quoting, "IT"S SO FLUFFY I'M GONNA DIES!" and laughed. "Oh yeah, do you know any K Pop artists?" Jun Yoon asked Petra

"Yeah, I love 2ne1, Wonder Girls, After School Bekah, Kara…OMG the best 'STEP'!" Petra said in craziness.

"How about… trying to think of girl bands, yeah 4 minute, SNSD, Brown Eyed Girls, Rainbow and Hyori Lee? I have all their tracks and will get you hooked for sure." Jun Yoon said

"KARA is still my favourite! Lalala… lalala" Petra laughed

"Awesome, K Pop rules man!" Bailey said. Then three of them laughed.

Meanwhile, Bailey then asked Petra what was wrong. Petra then shared, "I like hanging around you guys but I can't stand being around M-Marik. He's so difficult to please and he's a maniac. He's so weird!" Petra said.

"I'm guessing he's hurt you in a certain degree… well Vergebung! Means to let go or forgive one's actions even it comes at you all the time. I'm not the best example of that but in Germany, my mum use to write this on my lunch box when I go to school. Anyway I personally don't know Master Marik but it seems like these few days you got to know him more than anyone here. He is also like us with feelings and his ambitions are like ones that we can sort of relate to. You know the first time I met Master Marik; I was freaked out by him as well but kind of got used to his craziness. Murder is wrong but time only can change the person not a person." He said

"People can influence people but not force them change aye?" Petra finally understood.

Bailey nodded, "Vergebung!" He rode ahead of her to catch up to Carlos and Jun Yoon.

"Vergebung…" She whispered and smiled.

They reached the tent laughing and Marik was sitting on his throne not amused for some reason. It change Petra's mind to be in the tent so she decided to walk with the children to their house. However Marik controlled her movement with him Millennium Rod.

"And where do you think you're going again without me?" Marik sneered at her. The children already left with the three Rare Hunters. "Are you trying to avoid me, dear? I know you are and now you know how I feel to hate someone that cause you pain. It hurts doesn't it?" He left his throne and walked to her.

"_Vergebung…" _Petra remembered, _"Let go…" _Marik already tapped into her thought but didn't know what she meant.

"What… does that mean?" Marik asked Petra but released his control over her.

"Nothing, I'm not avoiding you. I just went shopping and watched a movie is all." Petra smiled in pretence and hug.

"You've been acting very strange my dear; you don't act accordingly to your emotions at all. You made miss the action but I had pleasure staying and making some of your people my mind slaves already." He needed to test her, decipher her in whether she is really forbearing.

"Besides what would you want me to do with the people that you've already controlled? Save them?" Petra said in slight sarcasm in her response.

"If you are capable my Voidiatress, I can bet and you won't even save one." Marik smirked and kissed her once again on her cheek to make fun of her.

"Uhh … Well come to dinner at my place tonight." Petra said shakily in her pretence.

Marik knew she was trying hard to let go of the hurt. "Sounds… great… I'll um join tonight." Then he glanced at Petra, he smile was genuine which, became a giggle.

"What's so funny?" Marik glared at her strangely.

"You should've came along with us and loosen up from your pharaoh stuff for once." Petra leaned on Marik's chest to find comfort once again.

"Well I could cook or 'bake' something with you tonight?" Marik suggested

"Yeah…" Petra brightened up. "We could make pasta; steak; salad of and Alitcha. I'll teach you…" She said excitingly.

"I don't eat poultry though." He furrowed his brow, hoping he didn't have to convince her further that he has a proper staple diet.

"Man, you're missing out I guess. Hang out with Bailey, Jun Yoon and Bryn then." Petra said excitingly.

"No, I won't waste my pleasure on those buffoons because they are my Rare Hunters. Cooking is just fine…." Marik sternly decided.

Petra then sighed and grabbed Marik's left hand and put it on her nose to smell. It was strange, even Marik looked at her in the strangest way but something did come over her and Vergebung had become more than letting go but continuing life with graciousness.

"If I had known you being this strange, I would've avoided our first encounter." He laughed and allowed her to link arms with him. They both started walking to her mansion.

"It's call cherishing a buddy Marik." She did a short crazy stamping dance and realised how awkward her action was and blushed.

Marik laughed as he noticed her blushing and held her hands once again. She liked the way he was being gentle with her but also contemplated that this was all temporary because he has something he wanted to achieve. Marik opened the door once they have reached the mansion.

"Okay, anything without poultry is fine for me. You can cook it but I'm not eating anything with meat. I'm just gonna watch you cook." Marik folded his arms and later changed his mind. "Alright perhaps I may prepare something special but don't get all your hopes up." He chuckled.

Petra rolled her eyes and then started chopping the ingredients. She realised she forgot to buy a lot of the ingredients in mind then she stopped and placed her knife on the chopping board. _"Crap I forgot cheese and ham; crap also no more flour; butter; lettuce; egg; oil; carrots and onion. Really I think I should not cook." _

Marik was draining the vegetables and glanced at her. "What's the matter, did you forget something?"

"Yeah, I don't want to cook now." She said disappointingly.

"And you're leaving me to starve?" He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. "I guess I'll cook then. Of course I know your mother is already buying the ingredients and they are not coming home until late so it's just you and I once again." Marik said.

"How do you know…?" Petra stared at him with shock.

"I'm only joking, they are here and they are cooking so we don't have to." Marik said as he glanced at the direction of Ana, Janice, Carlos, Wendy, the children's parents and the four Rare Hunters. Odion joined because it was a gathering.

All came in and Petra was shocked how many people all at once. They younger ones went to the piano room whilst the older generation came to the kitchen where Marik was holding on to Petra. She pushed Marik away hard and pretended to kept chopping while Marik just watched her.

"Mum, I have already chopped up some ginger and yeah I forgot to buy some stuff so you can take over then." Petra said.

"Well I didn't know your were coming for dinner so luckily I bought all this so that I can cook for all of you. Anyway get away from the kitchen, I'll do the rest." Janice shooed Petra and Marik followed her.

Marik saw the younger ones laughing and being silly as they danced around KARA's 'Step' and for the first time he saw Petra go crazy with the children and sang along with Jun Yoon over K Pop. She squealed with sheer excitement and held Wendy's hands and spun around. The three Rare Hunters danced while Odion sat there smiling. Marik joined Odion and sat. Then Petra came and took his hand dragging him to dance along. Marik didn't know what to do so and was shocked to be part of the fun. "No Petra, what are you doing?"

Petra kept jumping and mouthed to the song which got him smiling. He'd never had someone to just have fun like this even if it's making him out of character. He twirled Petra around under his arm and then shakes because Petra was making him do it. The little Rare Hunters laughed in amusement and this time Marik didn't mind. She left and danced with Wendy and Carlos again for the rest of the song.

Then 'Rabiosa' came on by Shakira and Petra sat 2 inches away from Marik while the children danced with the three Rare Hunters. It was fitting as Marik pulled Petra closer. Odion helped out in the kitchen.

Dinner was ready and they all went and sat. Petra sat next to Marik as he sat at the end of the table as though he was important but unintentionally. Odion didn't have a choice but to sit opposite to Marik and the rest sat on the side as Ana considered sitting with Janice who was next to Wendy and Carlos's mum with their dad. Petra sat next to their dad. Wendy sat next to Marik followed by Carlos, Jun Yoon, Bailey and Bryn who is sitting next to Odion. Wendy sneakily scab Petra's mash potato and she was shocked but she knew it was for fun but Marik overreacted and thought she was serious. So Marik took Wendy's plate and swapped it with Petra but Petra laughed. "No it's fine, Wendy you can have it." She swapped it back and gave Marik a look. The Wendy poked her tongue out at Marik. Marik narrowed his eyes to scare her but it didn't work as she was gladly eating the mash potato. _"What a spoiled little brat" _Marik thought conveying it to Petra. Petra just rolled her eyes and scooped the rest of the mashed potato to Wendy to prove that she is not annoyed with her.

As they finished, Petra volunteered to wash the dishes alone. Ana and Janice were occupied in taking Carlos and Wendy's parents out for a walk; Carlos and Wendy were back at their own home; Odion in his trailer and the Rare Hunters are having a chill out just with themselves. It was just Petra and Marik once again. Marik sat watching Petra washing the dishes and humming to KARA again and bouncing to the beat on her iPod. She didn't know the others have already left. She was oblivious that Marik was watching her all along being crazy over one song, the song that got him to be different and care free for once. As she finished she sang aloud in Korean and hopped and turned around until she noticed Marik was watching her. She took her microphone off with the crimson on her cheeks. Marik laughed and she was so embarrassed and Marik noticed it. Marik then walked to her and cuddled her gently. Petra just sighed and held him back tightly, she felt safe that only Marik knew about her craziness in music. He chuckled and gave her a kiss on the lip.

"Please don't tell anyone about this." Petra stated.

"If you promise not to drag me to dance again, your secret is concealed. I got to know your family a bit more, especially your mother and your little friends. They're lovely people, I also think they are useful in my courts eventually and they won't be a servant or slave." Marik smirked "I only got a few people from the streets to do my bidding. Also we didn't clear up the reasons. If you find one reason other than 23 reason of unfaithfulness within your relationship with your lover, you may find me; it doesn't include your part but his part and I assure you it is not possible." Marik clarified to Petra. He swept her fringe to the side and dragged her to her room.

"Meaning I can choose. Surely there is a girl in Egypt your will regard as a queen and love her. I was thinking since everyone had gone out; we should walk around in the streets. There is a magic show ran by this guy called Arkana. He's touring in around and I was wondering… if you like to go with me." Petra said shyly

"_A magician, maybe he could be a use in my slavery…" _Marik thought. "I'll have a quick word with Odion and we will make out way there then. So what do you know about this magician?" Marik asked Petra

"Well he's been here for an awful long time. Since 3 months since I first heard he arrived in Gambela and I thought he would have left but they stayed. Strange right…?" Petra said in ponderousness.

Meanwhile they headed to Odion's trailer and he drove them to the village square where the show was held. Outside she recognised the celebrity straight away. She glanced at Marik who was wearing his hooded robe, so did Odion. "What's with the hood?" Petra asked cynically. They parked only a few metres away and Arkana was strolling sorrowfully with his concealed bandaged face. He held a photo of a beautiful girl with vibrant blonde hair. Marik then saw the sign in front of the door.

_The show is discontinued; Pandora the illusionist is no longer running the show._

"No wonder, Petra I think there is a reason the show stopped here. Shall we find out? Stay here then…" Marik signalled to Petra and Odion to stay put while he meets Arkana.

The hapless man saw a hooded figure approaching his way.

"Are you Arkana, the great illusionist?" Marik asked coldly, he held his Millennium Rod tightly.

"N-not anymore… I'm nothing now." Arkana said with self pity.

"Pity, I wanted to see the show with my- well, what happened to your show?" Marik asked in his mocking tone of voice.

This time Arkana cried and Petra could see and even hear the conversation with Odion inside the car.

"This is the reason; I lost my precious sweet Catherine, darling doll because of my act and my face. I thought she would love me again b-but I realised she stilled loved me. I am nothing now because I chased her away with my despair…" the man sighed. "I need her back in my arms; otherwise my life is done for." He cried again.

Marik's expression remained serious, and then a smirk played in his lip. "I see, in that case, I will find her to be in unity with you so the show may continue." He glanced at the photo of Catherine and Arkana together in their costumes and her showing her engagement ring. Arkana's face brightened up.

"Really you will do that for me and my precious Catherine? You are a generous person." Arkana said. Now Petra was confused, and looked at Odion. She glanced back at Marik and he nodded in response to the agreement.

"That is right; if you will join me in collecting rare Duel Monster cards and battle as a Rare Hunter… I will gladly give you your old life back. All I ask is that you serve me as a Rare Hunter." Marik said sternly.

"I'm Arkana, I will do anything for you young man." Arkana bowed.

"Of course you will, I'm recruiting you and you don't have to worry about not earning anything, it will be given to you. I also want you to call me…" Marik paused and glanced at Petra who was looking at him strangely. Then he glared at her trying to brush his attention away from her. "Master Marik…" Petra rolled her eyes and Marik narrowed his eyes at her as he looked her way again.

"Yes I will be a Rare Hunter and serve you, I promise." Arkana smiled at the photo of his lover.

"Good, we shall meet in Addis Ababa in 3 days and be sure to start our agreement." Marik strode away chuckling.

Arkana then went inside of the theatre building, Petra was disappointed that the show was not on and now she will find out what's with the deal they just made. Marik came back in the car and brushed his hood away. "Wonderful, you made another deal and a new Rare Hunter to reunite his lover. Seriously, world leaders don't do that." Petra commented cynically.

He now chuckled coldly looking back at Petra in her back seat. "Well that is if he is faithful in what he bargained with me. You are right that world leaders don't commit to such trivial affairs and I won't, didn't intend to. I simply wanted a new Rare Hunter in my ranks and his feeble story is very manipulative to deal with. Once again Petra you have aided me in this industry and I thank you for that." He said mockingly. "Odion, I'm glad you got to hear our conversation. Rather cryptically his old life is despair and I will give that back to him." He said in pure malice and mockery.

"Man I wanted to see his show, poor guy… you're gonna make it worse for him aye, Marik?" Petra said

Marik ignored her and Odion started driving back. As they arrived, Petra couldn't stop thinking about the well known celebrity that has been lied to and his lover will never be united. How far is Marik going to lie to Arkana about the deal, it is so one sided. Odion left and Marik led her to his trailer. Marik felt Petra being quiet again and he made sure he got what he wanted. "About the magic show, he is now with me is he not? When we go to Addis Ababa, I can let him perform for you." Marik hugged her.

"And you want him to believe you will reunite them both. That is so… so-" Petra couldn't think.

"Didn't you hear what he said, 'darling doll', I said to him I will reunite them both but he didn't specify where or what condition so I won't stay true to the bargain. It's not my fault the fool made an improper deal, conveying the wrong message so…" Marik dawdled

"It's just that, when we made a deal you made sure you helped me to the fullest but when it came to someone more needy than I am, you have the intention of giving him something else not in his heart…why are you so cruel?" Petra protested.

"I'll simply say; it's none of your business girl. You can think about it as much as you want but my deal is reasonable." He said but he knew it wasn't.

It was filled with silence and Petra was dosing off. They sat next to one another on his bed and she fell asleep on him after thinking about it too hard. It wasn't fair but Marik was satisfied with the outcome. He switched off the lights. Marik got her to sleep next to him and held her close. He enjoyed what he had achieved with Petra. He wasn't sure what his elder brother thought but at least he was in control and that only mattered to him.


	15. Reunion

**A/N:** OMG I haven't forgotten about this story and I apologise for the crazy wait. I will finish this story soon so don't fret. It''s sorta just fillers now and there will be an epilogue. I'm also currently working on other stories so yeah YU-GI-OH had sorta slipped my mind. T_T 

I'm not satisfied with this chapter because I lost the swing of it and I apologise again. :(

-luff** MJS**

* * *

><p>Chapter 15- Reunion<p>

"_Once upon a time,  
>I found a dime.<br>Down in the drain of a castle ground;  
>Most of the things of the world is of the dime that is found.<em>

_Not that I need a fancy fish;  
>I don't mind if life starts with a quiche.<br>All I need is some of your love;  
>that I know is sent from above.<em>

_If you ask me,  
>What will the trick be? Yo!<br>It isn't something out of the ordinary._

_So that dime…it is fine  
>if you lose it, it ain't mine-"<em>

"Could you just shut up?" Marik growled at Petra as they lay on his bed. Petra opened her eyes, she was mentally rapping in her sleep and she still remembers it because she made it up. Petra remained silent. _"Great, my mind is being infiltrated in my sleep."_

"_That's right little Petra, your mind is keeping me away from my sleep." _Marik thought to her and now he is holding her close.

His breath was hot and she could feel his toned muscles supporting her warmly. "I was only rapping okay, have you heard of rap before? It's a form of poetry with sound and beat but I was practicing it through making it up." Petra said lazily.

Petra then kicked the blanket and rolled out of bed and fell accidently hurting her back. "AOWW" Petra yelled then followed by laughter. Marik rolled his eyes remembering how strange Petra can be. She stayed lying down and Marik looked down from the bed. "Come back up, fool." He offered his right hand as he was staying on his stomach and she climbed back up. Petra then cuddled Marik and finally initiated a kiss on his right cheek. Marik smirked and held her and then kissed her on her lips. "Wait, this is perversion, how can I give you a valid reason to love me?" Petra said.

Marik took his Millennium Rod and gave her an illusion of pleasure senses. "_If this was what you wanted my dear Petra, you'll have to find the 23 reasons or one that is in your lover's fault. Also you are nothing to me so it means you are a whore truthfully. Are there any offense taken yet? I'm simply stating the fact. I possess your purity and I can manipulate you if I wish." _The sensation deepened as she couldn't take it anymore, she wanted Marik to stop but it only gave way for tears to come. Marik released his power on her. She was exhausted emotionally and cried and Marik realised his words were cruel. She was speechless with shock and damage in her heart overcame her in tears. This time Marik knew this was the time he's had ruined her far enough. She passed out just as his power plunged into her all her thoughts.

On that day noon, she woke up finding Marik yelling at his Rare Hunters at the tent. "These aren't powerful enough and they aren't even rare, HOW COULD YOU CALL YOURSELF A RARE HUNTER IF YOU CANNOT EVEN DISTINGUISH THE COMMON FROM RARE CARDS?" Her backpack was on the table and she could see Marik and his Rare Hunters trying to sort out cards with a barrel of fire just at the entrance. The few unknown Rare Hunters were burning the unwanted cards. She looked into her bag and there it was the books that her uncle wrote. Three of them; she cherished but one she knew it was useful but is a hindrance to her.

The book 'Continent of Concepts' was on Marik's lap as he might have been reading it for a while so she walked up to Marik as he was still furious with his Rare Hunters and snatched the book from him. He managed to get a hold on her wrist and she tried to retreat from him, "PETRA, HOW DARE YOU COME INTO MY PRESENCE AND TAKE SOMETHING AWAY FROM ME?" Marik was too furious and Petra pulled away. All she could think of is burn it and forget about the past.

Then Petra yelled back, "NO HOW COULD YOU MURDER MY UNCLE AND READ HIS WORK AS THOUGH IT'S AN INSPIRATION?" She ran towards the barrel and Marik took control of her as she was close to dropping it but it was too late as she was still but the book was already burning. The control shocked her that was why she let go. Part of her wanted to preserve this book but part of her hates this book.

Marik quickly got out of his throne and kicked the barrel down and only a portion of the book remained.

He chuckled, "I was reading that and it was interesting little Petra. Everyone… this is the honourable Voidiatress but rather infamous. Most interestingly the Shadow Realm only existed because you have sworn in the sacred oath to the priests of the old Limuria to give you a powerful heir." He looked at Petra with mockery.

The Rare Hunters than got a hold on her and thrown her in front of Marik kneeling before him with her hand on the ground. "You are one impulsive fool. This book is worth keeping, you don't it… I keep it. After all no one should treat literature with disrespect. If there is anything, concealing your feelings doesn't mean forgiveness." He picked up the book and signalled the Rare Hunters to continue what they were doing.

Marik stared down at Petra's weak form. "Petra, do you hate me?" He suddenly asked wondering her grief is also contributed by him. She looked as though she was about to break down but she never did. Rather she looked bitterly in reminiscing of something. She pulled the hem of his robe and she squatted down. She thought, _"I have more reason to hate you than like him but for now in truth I don't know… he's been a what should I say biased in how he treats people since we know each other and have develop a some kind of friendship even if he had ruined me or something…"_

"Forget the question, I know already and for that I want you to keep this book so that I can read it with you. It also says that this era aids the King in freedom, and I like to be that King." Marik gathered all her air to the right shoulder and lifted her head to make eye contact with her.

"This book is nothing; the King has a destiny of his own… though the past is the back up of the destiny. Both History and Destiny intertwine to make the future the way it is. This book is only a hindrance making people think they can change their Destiny by boldly claiming the past." Petra spoke shakily. She still wanted to destroy the book and she regretted not thinking about it earlier.

"I beg to differ; look there is a reason why objects are able to be obtained to gain his powers. This means the power of the Pharaoh is obtainable for those who see the original King to be unfit." Marik sighed "I have a job for you… it involves water, soap and sponges…" He said almost light heartedly to discontinue the topic.

"What…? Give you a bath…?" Petra furrowed her brow.

Marik chuckled and then gave her a gentle kiss on her head. "I'm letting you clean my motorcycle. I'm capable of bathing myself dear. Everything is ready, oh and don't forget to polish it. If not cleaned or any parts damaged, you will find yourself with consequences." His tone transformed in to coldness with his warning.

"Great, an assigned task which I've never done… how do I know which parts to clean and not?" Petra asked.

"I'll be watching you and instructing you, my dearest sweet little Pete." He gave the warmest tight gentle cuddle and she accepted his embrace. "Well let's get a move on…" he stood up and pulled her up. They strolled to Marik's motorcycle in front of his trailer. Then she went in the trailer to get her iPod and her phone. She then turned on the music. Marik just sat on the stairs of the trailer clinging to 'The Continent of Concepts' open on his lap. He'd kind of wish didn't sacrifice Dr Belarus; otherwise he could've ask him about Voidiatress a little more.

Petra then remembered the lost times she hadn't bathed and so on. She sighed and then started cleaning his motorcycle. Polished it with wax and then started to dance to 'Just Dance' by Lady Gaga. She felt as though it was done so she ran to the mansion. Marik didn't realise she was gone and it bugged him that he didn't dismiss her from the task properly; a frown was evident to indicate his annoyance. He surveyed his crimson motorcycle; it was as though it was brand new. He could vividly see his reflection and no dust were left as he ran through his fingers on the surfaces. He then mounted his motorcycle and turned the ignition on. Though it did start but the water came out of the speedometer. He growled, now wishing he did the washing himself and will confront her later. Petra wasn't that smart in washing after all but she knew what she was doing to an extent. Her birthday is tomorrow and it's her birthday, doing something spectacular for her would be a good idea and perhaps let go of this situation for once and it's so minor. Marik sighed and then rode off to Gambela shops once again.

"_Well now that it's the little Petra's birthday, I will get my Rare Hunters to search for her father as one of the gifts for her along with a celebration." _Then he tapped into one of his Rare Hunter's mind to assign that task. _"I want you to track down this man Abel Tyrimelovan of Gambela by tomorrow and bring him to me before noon at the warehouses. Any later of failure of this task; your soul will be in the Shadows and you already aware of that… Cooper..." _Marik sneered in his commands coldly.

"_Yes Master I will execute this task successfully." _ It was all he uttered back in though with confidence. In case you didn't know Cooper was also an Elite second to Bryn's expertise in tracking. He is a Rare Hunter who doesn't steal any cards but a genius in programming and hacking.

The next morning, Petra came to the tent, looking at the throne Marik normally sat. It wouldn't hurt to try it out, a solid golden seat. Thoughts came in how this was manufactured into what it is. She sat on it holding her Rolling Stones Magazine in front of her.

"Look who it is?" A cold familiar voice came from the entrance.

Petra jumped up glancing up at the origin of the voice. Marik paced slyly towards her with his arms at the back holding something.

"Lucky for you, I'm in a rather good mood and this day makes it precisely and conveniently for you." He continued as he was right in front of her eying her down but his gaze was a little softer.

"What's the significance of today that's making you bright and happy?" Petra said sarcastically, trying to calming her nerves down.

"Happy…Birthday…" Marik whispered softly and pulled his hand holding a present wrapped in purple with a gold lace around it. He gently shoved it into her hands and hugged her.

She untied the laced ribbon and slowly pealed the sticky tape of rather than ripping the paper and reveals a silver rimmed and metallic blue leathered journal with a full deck of Duel Monsters cards.

"_Is this an insult?" _Petra thought secretively but Marik was reading her mind sarcastically.

"Well since you are absent minded I took the liberty of getting a diary with the journal inside. No I remembered you wanted to write and follow your father's footsteps so there it is." He continued, "Here is also someone you've longed to see." Marik grinned holding her hands and dragged her out the tent.

It was her father; he had large build and a brunette beard with a bream hat in a brown archaeological outfit. He was in a conversation with Bailey, Cooper and Jun Yoon on the green luscious fields.

"Abel Tyrimelovan…? Are you… him? Petra ran to him with shock and confusion.

The man stood and put a smile on his face, he didn't know who the girl was. "Yes, that's me, who might you be?"

"Y-you c-can't-" Petra stuttered as she realise he didn't even know who she was and getting to emotional. Marik walked in front of her. "I told you I don't celebrate my birthday." Petra hissed at him not wanting to confront anything. She walked pass Marik and ran to the mansion, she packed her bags, her bicycle and was ready to leave Gambela. For some reason Marik didn't chase her, stop her or take action. In many days usually he knew what to do but this was too confusing.

The next day, Abel settled down with Janice and made amends once again. It went smoothly as Marik was not in the mood of being hostile. Guilt out of nowhere took control of him and being civil to the Tyrimelovans was the only way, he then farewelled Petra's family with his Rare Hunters.

_Looks like I need to get back to work in finding the Pharaoh, perhaps I spent too much time in Gambela, Petra couldn't the emotional pressure. I wonder as to how she is safe, wait why am I worried whether she's safe. Am I getting too attached to her? I guess I could go to Ishizu one more for the Obelisk the Tormentor and the Winged Dragon of Ra earlier._

Three months later Petra was back to University, though the new about a Museum robbery was unfolded, she wasn't aware. Ray was back to work and the apartment was the usual. Petra didn't talk about her trip much, she was too busy with assignments. It was her last semester and she had written two books, 'To the Void and Back' and one was 'Brethren Shadows', all to do with her thesis and history about the Ethiopian's unknown history. She could also drive now, it was easier in fact. She did make amends with her father through phone and that was enough.

Usually she would pick up Cameron from school and drive to visit Ray at his work place but she went straight to work. This time it was crowded and after receiving the message from Ray that something came up, this was not the usual.

Bryn and Jun Yoon were also at the Alibi and realised this could be more than a reunion. Their Master is also not that far either. After her performance, Jun Yoon tapped Petra on the shoulder as she was about to walk out of the stage door.

"Oh. My. God!" Petra exclaimed finally realised as she turned around to who tapped her. She looked this way and that recognising her two friends.

"Where in Africa have you disappeared?" Jun Yoon asked.

"Here and there, seriously why are you guys here?"

"We're about to go to Basement so you can come and catch up. We'll be leaving soon permanently to who knows where this time" Bryn said.

"Oh…" Petra started walking not realising why she is following them, she was tired and so it seemed fine to catch up with them once again.

It was dark and some Rare Hunters were there already sitting at a hall. Ray from visible site was making out with a girl… "Oh Taryn…" Petra couldn't believe her eyes and anger began to boil up from her chest.

"Ray… Stop…" Taryn saw Petra with shock.

Bryn and Jun Yoon realise this was bad. Ray chased after her while Petra ran away from the Basement. She wasn't paying attention to the traffic either and some cars were beeping as she dashed across the street with some reasonable amount of swearing. She entered an alley way and closed her eyes while she sobbed and bumped into something somewhat solid but soft but fell. She opened her eyes and saw the back of the person was so familiar with his flaxen hair down to his shoulders. Both tumbled and a crowd of Rare Hunters present as well.

"Master, are you alright?" A voice asked.

"Get off fool, who would dare to ap- Petra?" Marik glanced behind the girl he thought he would never see again with tears in her eyes.

"Petra… I can explain…" Ray caught up to her.

Petra ignored Marik and turned to Ray and found her voice.

"I HATE YOU! YOU JERK FOR NEVER TELLING ME WHAT YOU REALLY DO AND CHEATING ON ME…YOU'VE ALREADY EXPLAINED ENOUGH AND CHANCES OF ME EVER HAVING A FAMILY WITH YOU IS GONE! I-I WANTED TO GROW old with you…" Petra lost her voice to yell and squatted holding her legs.

Ray didn't say anything because he realised he was in trouble from before and he feared Marik and contemplated on his consequence. Though Marik didn't do anything he just stared at Petra which gave him little courage to walk closer.

Then Bryn and Jun Yoon arrived and walked passed Ray to Petra. "Ray, refrain from coming any closer." Bryn said.

"You have done enough damage to the Rare Hunters and you will not continue hurting our friend." Jun Yoon said.

Ray hated those two from day one and belittled them because they were younger than him. "Well, if it isn't the 'elite worms', befriending my girl from those days of going to Ethiopia? I was glad I never joined your little charade. I don't need a girlfriend who too chicken to face reality." He walked off knowing Marik wouldn't dare to intervene in front of the public or would he?

Marik then signalled to Rare Hunters to deal with Ray with a nod while staying with Jun Yoon and Bryn comforting Petra. Petra still crying hard then Marik using his robe wrapped her, secure in comfort. Jun Yoon and Bryn decided to take care of Ray as they had the authority with understanding.

"Why does the alley way seem to… be the… place we meet…" Petra whispered, slowly recovery from what happened earlier.

"I-I should have told you likewise, Ray does work… for me…" Marik was now shocked that she shill had strength.

"You would have tortured him and humiliate him in front of me-" Marik held a finger to her lips, he shook his head "Come with me to find a new beginning, Petra...I found two cards that I need."

"I can't I just finished my research and I want to be alone… L-let's go to the basement I mean and I can be alone while you do your thing, I will think about it in my sadness." She walked back to the basement and pulling Marik along to his headquarters.

Marik couldn't stand the sight of the once cheerful Petra just tossing her happiness away and still there was nothing he could do. Once they reached the basement, Petra went to the throne room by herself where Marik stopped pondering what was going on with their relationship. She closed the door and turned on her iPod once again to her 5 favourite songs describing her current situation of heartbreak in repeat and sobbing and sobbing.

Meanwhile Odion opened the door with Cameron, Ray and Louise in some kind of bondage followed by Marik and a few other Rare Hunters. This time she couldn't see the three elite boys.

"We do this the hard way or the easy way? I'm not in the mood of standing between relationships but it seems that you fool have crossed the line in how I manage my ranks. I give you a special task…rebellion was at hand. As much as I like to use my Millennium Rod for this, you Petra is the only reason why I won't use the tool that will aid me in the defeat of the Pharaoh however I'm far from being forgiving to you Ray. That is why I have your siblings here." A screen as a projector was lighting footages of Ray making out with Taryn after the meeting and throughout all that Cameron expressed nervousness and Louise mixed with both sorrow and detests for her brother's action. Petra of course feared, a truth to something can be that threatening to anyone's relationship. Ray of course was blind folded so only trembling was a sign to say that he was afraid. Petra walked towards Ray, and gently touched his face.

Petra glanced over to Marik and she knew just what to do. She pointed to her head and her mouth to talk and Marik opened the communication in their minds with his Millennium Rod.

"_I have no part in his punishment and I want to move on. Please Marik he hasn't hurt you or me…"_

"_You know it's not true… Petra and this isn't about my Rare Hunter business. Ray has done damage so boldly to both aspects and…_

"_Could we discuss this alone?"_

Marik nodded leaving the rest in pondering of the outcome. As Marik led, Petra followed up the steep steps to the city above the underground. Not only did he stop but he decided to lead her up to the top of a building. Petra slowed down just to catch some breath. She reached the rails and stopped. Marik turned and held her hand. He frowned but almost gently grabbed her hand. "Come on…"

Marik stood with her looking down at the city, part of him wanted to be cruel but something in him felt the urge to listen to Petra. She had been strong and she deserved some credit.

"After all we've been through Marik, I don't think I can spend another time with Ray. Though he had been unfaithful and you knew about it and all the more I want to run away from everything we've been though. Well you would be happier and much convenient for you to not stray away from your goal in becoming the Pharaoh… just saying you won't get anything special from me in becoming a Pharaoh. Punishing Ray or me isn't you goal. I mean you for the Egyptian God cards without my help. It's just best if you stay away from a commoner like me-"

"Enough, I haven't called you that for a long time and don't even start. You left without even saying goodbye and I compromised my will power to let you go. I even met my sister again and all I can think of was you. I couldn't even take her as a captive of kill her because of…you." Marik looked lost and realised he was.

"Funny you were able to murder my member of the family but not your own. What happened to your sarcasm, and anger towards me? Admit it you lost all your hush demeanours towards me. They are all trivial to make you feel that when you are reaching your goal, you are on the right track. You can't even lay a hand on me anymore. Hit me, grab me and shout at me… come on future Pharaoh." Petra was frustrated.

"STOP! I said no… You don't understand and you are right… I can't do it to you. I will release Ray as it isn't part of my goal, as you said. I gain nothing after all." Marik was silent for a while. "After saving you from the battle, I could only think of was to protect you from any other grief. After saving you I felt my effort in attaining the power of the Pharaoh is much more vivid because of you. I think I could be growing more affectionate and fond of you…" Marik confessed that he didn't realise that was in his mind.

Petra gave a laugh, "After being called absent minded, a commoner, a fool, pathetic and so on… and all you can say that you are in love with me. This is a heart to heart we will never forget… I'm glad you see it that way because from being a Voidiatress, I could only love one thing and that's… forget it… You know I rather be a lowly commoner when you reign. I rather not wait for another heart break simply because you see yourself as a replacement in my heart. You gained those two Egyptian God Cards by yourself because you were willing to help me in Ethiopia. The third one wasn't, for some reason, your sister his it. I saw it on the news while I was finishing of my publishing. Fate plays with our lives and you should know that already Marik."

"Come with me this time to find the Pharaoh. I can't guarantee how much we can achieve together but at least start a new life." Marik said.

"You can go and run away from the past but I will go back to Ethiopia after I finish my second book. Find me when you are ready to fix the past with clarity." Petra whirled around and left.


	16. Sworn Protector

**A/N: **I'm almost over it... No I'm not giving up no matter how crap it is and I don't like typical OC stories with Marik. I have to say this is very long and I forget what I wrote sometimes. *sigh* It just means I have lost interest in writing this but what is written is written. Not an AU when they reach Battle City... that a clue to the future chapters.

Also I like to thank yyh-ygo-fma and PsycopathicPrincess for reviewing and putting up with the wait. *hugs* The recent chapter was exactly what I thought too but don't worry, the ending can be satisfying... I hope.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16- Sworn Protector<strong>

At _Alibi _Louise realised Petra wasn't the same anymore. She doesn't sing nor write songs with her heart but just performed.

"Hi, well yesterday I was going through my tracks and I wanted to express my gratitude to someone who have been the voice of this room. She is more than a sister. Takes a guess what it is…? Please cheer up while you listen. I wish I could be there for you whatever you went through…"

Louise stood and nodded to the manager of the bar and sat at a piano for approval and started to play a very sentimental song. A song that she felt Petra needed to hear. It was 'Dear Friend' by Stacie Orrico.

* * *

><p>"Petra was in her dressing room when she listened to the song dedicated to her and sobbed. "Thank you…"<p>

Ray was no longer a subject to Marik but was unemployed, deserted even by the Rare Hunters. Ray had found his an alternative quickly, by applying for a job in IT. Petra visited the basement because of Jun Yoon, Bryn and Bailey's friendship and occasionally Louise and Cameron would help Petra move all her belongings to her dorm in the University.

"I know Professor, this claims are not accurate. How can I write that these sources are being modified? In fact Howard Carter didn't even take the treasures; he was unable to because of the sealed inscription. No one would regard magic to be the reason." Petra was in the University Library talking to her lecturer.

"You are thinking like a true historian dear. King Tutankhamen 's tomb was amongst the power source not of what you call hidden tribe. Most Pharaohs are traced but one unnamed had encounters with the Shadow Realm. I myself am an Atheist and I don't expect your work to be looking into supernatural. You can suggest theories and logic from beliefs but that's all. Keep it up!" The Professor left with a sincere smile on his face.

_Tomb Keepers…it's definitely not the Ishtar Gates of Assyria. Why is Egypt adapting a Mesopotamian name? God! I miss jamming but must finish this conclusion. Dear mister Howard Carter, you haven't seen real phenomenon until you come to Ethiopia._

"Miss Petra, could you spare some time?" A voice called her. It was Odion and a woman she had seen on TV.

"Oh, hello Odion and Ishizu is it?" Petra was startled but it wasn't to show their sudden appearance from the deep thoughts of her thesis.

"Not here, we will go to our childhood abode for this meeting." Ishizu said.

Petra nodded and packed her things away and followed them to the parking lot.

* * *

><p>As Petra, Odion and Ishizu entered the home, Petra could only imagine what the life of tomb keepers were like. This is the home of the Ishtar Clan, the abode of high ranking officials of the Pharaoh. Odion and Ishizu entered a chamber, which appeared to be a living room with scrolls. They both sat on the stool and Petra helped herself to one of those stone stools. Hieroglyphs were engraved around the room and Ishizu lit an aged candle.<p>

"The Vodiatress… I've always wanted to meet the vessel that created the Shadows and here we are brother." Ishizu smiled.

"Sister, time is in the essence and we need to convey our message fast." Odion replied.

"Petra, I understand you have been a part of my little brother's life and you know roughly about his past." Ishizu said gently. "I have visions that you have sensed a part of Marik has a dark side."

Petra remembered how she was able to sense the darker half in the duel and perhaps the two elder Ishtars knew about it. She nodded and realised she could be honest with her.

"Odion, is Marik by himself and will seek for your presence?" Petra asked.

"Marik will never use his Millennium Rod on me and he is not aware of this meeting." Odion assured her.

"We are safe Petra and by the power of my Millennium Necklace, I am aware of his whereabouts. Now the dark side of my brother…" Ishizu trailed off and a solemn yet lamenting expression came towards her usual assertiveness.

"What we're trying to say is, we wanted to thank you for heeding the warning to Marik in the duel. From Ishizu's vision, she saw challenges you have faced with Marik. I on the other hand have sworn to protect Marik. I have to be under covered for both Ishizu's and Marik's sake." Odion said

Petra glared at Odion for while trying to read the hieroglyphics on his left side. "Do you know, this ritual you did is not complete Odion. By words and actions for those years ago, I mean by reading what you have carved for Marik, he needs you in his heart and yours in his. The bond of sibling is powerful and it can help conquer all darkness. Turmoil like Limeira had to come occur and the protector for Atlantis may fail but what keeps one safe is what is in the heart. Whatever is in the heart will prevail. I cannot help you…" Petra said to Odion.

"That's true Odion only the victor of the prophesied can assist Marik."

"Odion, I'm not a fortune teller and it is not my position to intervene in the Pharaoh's business. You just need to be there for him, not me. I had no sense of siblinghood. He is close to you and only he can defeat the Pharaoh." Petra said.

"What?" Odion and Ishizu said together.

"D-did I say something wrong?"

Ishizu shifted a bit. "Actually it was Marik that murdered our own father though his darker half. We've never personally know the Pharaoh and the time had not come yet for his existence."

"O-Oh I see… then here is nothing I can help you with and I thought it was more complicated than it is. So the Pharaoh is on the right side and Marik is trapped in thinking he is fighting the tyrant goodness of the Pharaoh while he dwells in darkness… that's… I'm not in anyone's side because I just don't trust anyone right now." She sighed, tousled her hair and bit her lip.

Both Odion and Ishizu stared at Petra and then averted their gaze into sadness once again. Ishizu then stood to hug Petra.

"You are the encouragement we needed. I'm sorry we've dragged you though so much suffering…" Ishizu suddenly cried. Petra was shocked by the Egyptian girl.

_Marik, you love her don't you…? Best if you don't drag her into our mess._

"Then, I'm off…?" Petra said smiling. "Remember family matters…"

"How are you getting back to the city?" Odion asked.

"A lift would be great…"

* * *

><p>"Petra, we're thankful you could be here for us but please consider what we said about Marik."<p>

"For once, Odion I need to say I have enough to think about myself and I don't need to believe anything is said. It's so personal; it's not my place to judge who Marik is. Just do what you need to do as a sworn protector, that I trust you…"

"Fair enough Petra… We'll keep in touch then." Odion drove off leaving Petra back in Cairo near the Basement.

"We found our prey…" A Rare Hunter said

"Let's take her for a play." Another said and seized her.

"Not again…" Petra whispered to herself

"What's this, a book…?"

"Wait! Take me to your Master."

"As you wish…"

Petra flinched away, "I can walk you know…"

"We're not risking anything…"

"Master Marik, we have someone intruding our turf."

The Rare Hunter waited for Marik on his throne. The Rare Hunter still grabbing on to Petra tightly.

"Is that so…?" He was reading something with the familiar cover Petra knew so well. He shifted the book and glanced at the 'intruder' with the corner of his eye and his gaze softened.

"Release her… and return whatever notes she has in her possession."

"B-but sir…"

"Refrain from questioning my orders, if you had the intention, _slave_!" Marik almost yelled and watched the two Rare Hunters leave. Petra saw her notes still intact from her bag and Marik is holding one of her published books.

Marik stood and walked down to her, expressionlessly he took his hood off. Inviting her to sit at a small chair as a small dining area.

"How far are you in finishing this book?" Marik asked monotonously

"Two thirds of the way completing this edition, I have stopped pursuing music as a career. I-I just can't find the lead to certain nobles choose to be unnamed but yet they are acknowledged as supreme…" Petra pinched her nose and sighed.

Marik smiled, "Wish I could help you with that, I'm having trouble myself escalating my thoughts on the murderer. So have you thought about joining the trip to Battle City yet?"

She shook her head; it hadn't crossed her mind yet. Even if she had, she would probably waste time on something she doesn't trust herself.

"I'm impressed what you wrote about Limuria and Egypt's mutuality…" He was trying to change topic once again.

"I f-forgot what I wrote actually."

He smirked and opened the book. _"'As a student, by which I'm aiming to get my Masters in Ancient History in a very young age; most pupils older than me surprising recognised my integrity. As a historian, my respected lecturers endorsed further research on Limuria. This calls for conspiracy historians to aid me as to why Egypt, a country of Great Ancient Empires has established itself to be one of the world's grandeur. Imagine Ethiopia to be a sister to Egypt and could bless her with knowledge and ways of life and Ethiopia is at stake and Egypt maintains to save the blessing of Ethiopia. The aura, the essence, religion and politics. Limuria and Atlantis are the mothers of both countries and more. Historians cannot prove geographically …'"_

"It's a way to capture the readers' attention…" Petra sighed

"It's amusingly familiar…It's very bias, don't you think… Miss Historian…?" He smiled lightly.

"You can stop reading it if you think this is a children's book to you." She almost growled.

Marik chuckled, "No, I-I" recomposing himself again, "I think history books and thesis should be a light read sometimes." He smiled and gazed at her hazel eyes.

"How far are you to prepare for Battle City?" She suddenly asked.

"Positively, it is enough to secure my position to reign as a Pharaoh."

"In a post modern society, it will be interesting to see different cultures, customs and religion gather as one for Egypt. I'll probably write your history…" She giggled.

"Uh-huh… thanks…" Marik said with uncertainty.

"Well, I only came to say…hi…"

"Yeah to get caught…" Marik laughed. He then pondered about his recent achievements. Finding another new mind puppet, he was a contestant of the Duellist Kingdom by fishing him out of the ocean. What was his name…?

"I think I should continue working on my research."

"O-oh, sure, you can research your materials here if you like. Wait, we haven't been honest with each other about how-"

"We feel about each other… I know but can we have on conversation just for once not expressing how we feel about… you know each other…" Petra was gloomy once again. "How about this… in regards to our relationship, truth will hurt so how about you find a song that describes how you feel about me and I find one that I feel about you. It should not matter how much it hurts me or you." Petra wrung her skirt nervously.

"We promise not to take it out on each other because of our goals we are aiming for. We have a week and I will find you in your university campus." Marik said thoughtfully.

"No, how about we meet at the alley way we first met?"

"It's too dangerous."

"Alibi"

"Alibi it is..."

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW PLEASE! :D<strong>


End file.
